Waiter Dude
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: Troy works at a restaurant as a summer job when he sees a girl. Only problem is, she’s dating the West High Captain. Things seem to get better when it turns out she’s moving to East High but will her nasty bfriend give her up that easily? Troyella xx
1. Waiter dude

'Chad, I'm telling you, she's no ordinary girl' Troy told his best friend.

'Yeah but dude, she has lunch with her Mum and grandparents every Saturday! She's weird.'

'Maybe she's just close?' he suggested.

'That or she has no mates to hang around with'

'Whatever, we gotta run, we'll be late' Troy said getting up and grabbing his keys.

'You think she'll be there today?'

'Well its Saturday isn't it?'

'Chill dude, why you messing with your hair?'

'I'm on waiter duty today, if I get her table, I wanna look decent'

'Troy, dude, you've got the whole female student body after you, you don't need a freaky girl'

'She's not freaky, if she's there today, I'll point her out'

'Whatever man, I still think you're nuts'

'Just because I have some dude' he joked before racing to his car with Chad chasing him.

_Gabriella's P.O.V_

Ok this is so boring. Why do I have to come here ever single Saturday? It's not right! I'm 17 for crying out loud, not 7! I should be out with my friends, not sat in some stinking restaurant that serves crappy food with my Grandparents! What must people think?

That reminds me, I have to make a start on my philosophy homework.

Anyway, today should hopefully be more exciting because, and I'm letting you in on a secret here, there's this really cute guy that works here. Yep, that's mainly the only reason I agree to come here.

Back to the cute guy, he looks about my age, I dunno what colour eyes 'cause I've not been close enough to him, he's got like sandy, brown hair though, and he looks like he's an athlete. Oh, well, not that it matters, he's probably got a cheerleader girlfriend and anyway, I've got Harley haven't I?

Yeah, I should probably fill you in on that one. I go to West High, I'm dating our school's basketball Captain, Harley Yates. I know, weird name but you'd understand if you saw him. He's the kind of guy cheerleaders drool over and whisper about in the toilets, whatever.

You mustn't tell anyone this because I'd probably be murdered, no joke, I think I might end our relationship. Shock horror. It's not really going anywhere; all he wants to do is make out. He's thick as well, when I say thick I mean mega thick. Not in the popular sense, he can make you feel inferior with one look, he can answer you back like that and when he walks, crowds part. But in lessons or academically, he's brain dead. Completely. If I'm totally honest, and I don't like to admit it, I think he's only with me because I help him with his homework. I know, sad isn't it?

_No-ones P.OV._

'Gabriella'

'What, oh yes, sorry Grandma'

'What do you want to order, tell the young man'

Gabriella looked up and saw the cute guy grinning; she couldn't believe she'd just embarrassed herself like that.

'Uh, I'll have the salad and fizzy water please'

'Oh, Gabi, you have to put on some weight, I think all that sport you do is bad for you'

She does sport? Troy thought. He continued to wait while her Grandfather took forever to choose and tried not to look like he was listening.

'I don't do all of the sport, I'm in the stands watching and cheering most of the time'

'Cheering who?' her grandmother said, smiling.

'No-one' Gabriella said, looking down.

'Yes, no-one also goes by the name of Harley Yates'

'Mum!' Gabriella said, not only had her mother told her grandparents who she was dating but now the cute waiter would know she had a boyfriend.

'Who is this Harley Yates?' her grandma asked.

'Like I said no-one'

'Only her boyfriend' her mother said, 'he's handsome too'

Troy received the order and walked over to Chad who was in the kitchens.

He slammed his tray down and made Chad jump.

'What?'

'She has a boyfriend, not just any, Harley Yates!'

'Wait, the West High captain, ooh you're in trouble there'

'I know, pass me that soda and I'll go give them their drinks'

Troy walked back over and began to unload his tray of drinks while they were talking.

'So Gabriella, will this Harley be the father of my great-grandchildren?' the Grandma asked.

'Grandma!' Gabriella said, blushing before walking off to the loos.

Troy held back a smile although he was upset she had a boyfriend.

'Why's she acting like this Gina? I thought she'd love telling us about her boyfriend.'

'I think she's having a hard time on deciding whether or not to keep the relationship going when she switches schools or to end it and start fresh'

Troy's ears perked up as her poured out Gabriella's drink.

'Which school is it again?'

'East High'

Troy's heart was doing somersaults, she was going to his school! He came back down to earth when the grandma asked him a question.

'Sorry Madam?'

'Which school do you go to?'

'East High Madam'

'Oh really, Gabi's going there, are you a senior, do you do any sport? Gabi's into sport'

'Yes, I'm a senior and I'm the Basketball Captain'

'Oh really, I must tell Gabi'

'Tell me what?' Gabriella asked sitting back down.

'That this young man here goes to East High and he's the basketball captain'

'Oh'

'Would you mind filling Gabi in on what it's like? She's a bit unsure' her mother asked.

'Of course, I'm on my break soon, how about then?' Troy said hopefully.

'Sure' Gabriella said, not looking at him.

Troy smiled and walked away, his and Gabriella's hearts were doing flips.


	2. Getting to know you

'_Would you mind filling Gabi in on what it's like? She's a bit unsure' her mother asked._

'_Of course, I'm on my break soon, how about then?' Troy said hopefully._

'_Sure' Gabriella said, not looking at him. _

_Troy smiled and walked away, his and Gabriella's hearts were doing flips._

Gabriella, prompted by her mother and grandmother, her grandfather didn't really talk much, got up and walked over to Troy who was just handing in his waiter's outfit. He'd got changed into his normal clothes.

He was wearing baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles.

'Hey' a voice said behind him. He turned and grinned. The girl was stood behind him.

'Hey' he said.

'I'm sorry about my grandma and my mum; they're a bit – odd sometimes.'

Troy laughed, 'no problem'

They walked out to a café down the road and they ordered a drink.

'So what do you want to know?' he asked her.

'Uh, do you like it, I guess?' she said uncertainly.

'Yeah, it's cool. I've gone there since pre-school so I kinda feel it's a second home in a weird sort of way'

Gabriella smiled.

'Does your school have clicks?' she asked.

Troy looked at her, unsure of what she wanted to hear.

'Yeah, I suppose. It's like most schools, it has a jock crowd, a skater crowd, a smart crowd, and you know, the usual.'

'Huh' she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

'Which one do you belong to?' she asked him.

Troy was taken aback, he wanted her to like him but he didn't want to seem a loner, he decided to tell her the truth.

'Honestly, the jock crowd'

'Oh, do they rule the school?' she said, giggling.

'Yeah, you could say that, how about you, which do you belong to?'

'Well, I'm not a cheerleader, I'm not a skater dude, I'm not jock, I don't really belong to any'

'I thought with you going out with Harley Yates you'd be in the popular crowd.'

'Yeah, I suppose, but if I wasn't with him, I'd most likely be a whiz kid.'

'Oh, are you clever then?' he asked, slightly surprised.

'You could say that' she said, smiling.

'I'm not, everyone sees me as the Basketball Captain, not just Troy'

'Oh is that your name? I was beginning to wonder' she said laughing.

He laughed with her,

'Yeah, Troy Bolton, you?'

'Gabriella Montez, my friends call me Gabi though'

'My friends call me, playmaker, captain, superstar, never just Troy'

'That must be hard'

'Yeah, sometimes. Anyway, you thinking of transferring to East High?'

'Yep, I'm not sure though. I mean I have – commitments – at West High'

'You mean Harley Yates won't like you leaving?'

'How come you know what I'm thinking?' she asked him.

'Because I read people's minds in my spare time for extra money' he said straight faced.

'Really?' Gabriella said, not cottoning on to the fact he was joking.

'Yes, give me your hand' he said, containing a smile.

She gave him her hand and he said,

'Ah, yes, I see you'll have a long life, you will have three children, marry a handsome stranger you don't know and'

'Troy'

He carried on.

'And you want to move schools but you're not sure though now you've seen a handsome, smart, wonderful guy that goes there, you're reconsidering'

'What utter crap' she said, pulling her hand away.

They laughed as they were given the bill and Gabriella took her money out to pay but Troy got there first and paid for it all.

'Thank you'

'No problem, I've still got an hour left, you want to do something?'

'Sure, like what?'

'Uh, whatever girls do?'

Gabriella laughed, 'girls go shopping at the mall'

'Oh, well I suppose we could go there, it's only round the corner'

'Seriously? Harley would never take me'

'Just goes to show how amazing I am'

'Yeah, and modest'

He laughed and put his hand on her back, leading her out. Gabriella's spine tingled, she loved being with him. It was strange, she felt closer to him in half an hour than she had with Harley for nearly a year.

They walked down to the mall chatting about everything and anything.

'So, what do you want to buy?' he asked her.

'Stuff' she said secretly.

'And what stuff would that be?' he asked her.

'Ah, you'll have to wait and see'

'Oh no I won't' he said. He pulled her towards him and tickled her sides before she gasped,

'A dress!'

'Oh, a dress, I hope you're not one of those girls who try on everything in the shop then don't buy anything'

'So you've been shopping with girls before have you?' she said, fixing her hair.

'Once ore twice'

'You're very mysterious Mr Bolton'

'That's how I like it' he said grinning at her.

**A/N**

**Ok, new story. Hope you like it. There's already the first chapter up but if you read Spring Break Aftermath you'll have already read it but you know! **

**Review and tell me what you think. Also, should they see Harley with another girl or not? Help!! xxx **


	3. Lift fright and the Big King of Asses

**A/N**

**Wow, guys, can I just say I've had 21 reviews already!! I can't believe it! There's been 444 hits and it's on te alerts list of 20 people and the favourites of 9! It's amazing, hopefully they won't slow down! Lol. Thx to everyone who reviewed Spring Break Aftermath. It was so sad ending it but it had to finish sometime! Anyways, on with the show! As Miss Darbus would say lol, xx**

'_You're very mysterious Mr Bolton'_

'_That's how I like it' he said grinning at her._

They reached the mall and Troy began walking to the lift, Gabriella stopped and eyed the lift warily. Troy reached it and turned around to see Gabriella stood quite a way away looking worried. He walked back over to her and asked what was wrong.

'Uh, nothing' she said, blushing slightly.

'There is, come on, tell me' he said softly.

'Well, er, you see, it's' she stuttered, looking at the floor, going a deeper shade of red.

'Are you afraid of lifts?' he said quietly.

If anyone else had of said it, it would have sounded accusing and mocking but he said it as if he understood. This made Gabriella look up and smile slightly.

'Yeah' she said softly, so quietly Troy could barely hear her.

'That's ok, we can take the stairs' he said, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the staircase.

They were halfway there when someone grabbed Gabriella making her whimper from the pain. Troy squared his shoulders automatically, preparing to defend Gabriella at all costs when he recognised the face. It was Harley Yates. Her boyfriend.

When Harley recognised Troy his face clouded with anger.

'What are you doing with my girlfriend?' he growled at him.

'Hey, I wasn't doing anything' Troy replied.

'Well then how come you're with my girl?' he said, just as menacingly as before.

'He wasn't doing anything Harl, we were just-' Gabriella tried to say before Harley stopped her, pushing her away.

'Shut up for a second, you're always jabbering on, I'm asking him'.

Troy swelled with anger, how dare he push her around like that.

'Don't treat her like that! Or-' he began to say.

'Or what Bolton? Or what? You gonna get your sissy mates to come and beat me up?' he said in funny voice.

Troy looked at Gabriella and saw her looking at Harley in horror, he decided to not say anything, he wouldn't sink to his level.

'Didn't think so, keep you're threats for when you're on the court 'cause you're going down at the final, that's if you make it that far' before yanking Gabriella up the steps.

Someone shouted Harley's name, it was a girl, asking where he was going. He ignored it and pretended her hadn't heard when Gabriella asked him.

She looked around as she was being pulled up the steps and smiled apologetically at Troy, then she noticed a girl stood a bit behind him, hands on her hips, glaring at them. She saw her take out her phone and dial someone. Harley's phone began to ring but she shook it off as a coincidence and waved back at Troy who lifted his hand slightly before she got yanked round the corner.

_Gabriella's P.O.V._

Ok, that was weird. I was having such a great time with Troy, better than any I've had with Harley. He even understood about the whole lift thing. Harley always made fun of me when I wouldn't use one.

I asked him about the girl who shouted him. He said he didn't know her so I guess I heard wrong. Maybe she was looking at someone else. For a moment there I thought she was ringing him but it turned out it was his mum he said. I reckon I'm getting a bit paranoid, I need to relax more!

Anyway, Harley had taken me to this guy store, selling jackets and stuff, we were stood in the window and I saw his face go weird so I turned around at where he was looking but he grabbed me and kissed me. Right there in the window, in front of everyone. I was so surprised and embarrassed. I hate public displays of affection, PDA's. I don't think it's right. If you want to do it, do it privately.

I try not to but my mind keeps trailing back to Troy. I can't help it. I have to shake myself out of it and remind myself how lucky I am to have Harley. It doesn't always work though.

_Troy's P.O.V._

I'd turned around when I heard someone shout Harley's name, a girl had shouted it and she was stood a bit behind me, looking angry. I turned back round and Gabi was looking at her strangely. Then Harley pulled his phone out and spoke into it. The girl behind me was talking angrily into it so I'm guessing they knew each other.

Gabi waved at me so I lifted my arm to wave back just as they turned the corner. I didn't know what to do after that so I just wandered around for a while.

I went to the top floor and was walking past as store I usually go in and stood in the window was none other than the big king of asses himself, with Gabi. He saw me and grabbed her and kissed her, I'm guessing it was mainly for me. She didn't respond though, she didn't kiss back, just pushed him away. I smiled and walked off. The smile disappearing as soon I'd gotten out of their site.

_No-one's P.O.V._

Troy sighed as he walked back into the restaurant. He looked over to her table but it was empty, they'd left. He walked over to the desk where he'd hung up his uniform when he saw Gabriella sat a table with Chad. He walked quickly over and she looked at him and smiled.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' he asked her.

'Well, I got bored of shopping for Harley and I thought I owed you an apology so I came back here to wait for you' she said.

'Yeah, I've been keeping her company' Chad said.

'Cool' Troy said.

'Can we talk?' Gabriella asked him.

Chad got up and walked away, clearing tables and Troy sat down.

'I'm sorry for what happened before. It wasn't fair, especially since you were being so nice and telling me about the school and everything. I should have stayed with you'

'Didn't look like you had a choice' Troy said grinning.

'Yeah, Harley can be a bit, forceful, sometimes' she said.

'I'll say.'

'Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry and maybe we can meet up again sometime? Even if it's just talking about East High?'

'Sure, that would be great' Troy said laughing.

They swapped numbers and just as Gabriella was getting up Troy said,

'Hey, I'm not trying to say anything here but did you notice the girl calling Harley's name?'

'I thought I did, she probably meant another Harley' Gabriella said, unaware of what he was saying.

'Did you see her call him and he picked up?' Troy pushed.

'I saw her call someone but Harley was talking to his mum. That's what he told me, it was just a coincidence' she said, still not understanding.

'Yeah, yeah you're right. I'll call you later then' he said, not wanting to go any further.

'Sounds good, I'm off home now'

'Where do you live?'

'Oh, other side of town. Why, you gonna come and visit?' she said giggling.

'I might just do that Montez'

'You do Bolton, I'll be waiting' she replied laughing with him before leaving.

Chad walked up to Troy and asked him how it went.

'I'm almost 100 sure that freak is cheating on her, she's too good for him'

'I'm thinking by freak you mean Harley Yates?' Chad said.

'Got it in one'

'So did you get her number?'

'Yep, I'll have to be careful though, with him around'

'Nah, play your cards right and she'll have left him soon and she'll be yours for the taking'

'Chad, she's not a piece of meat, she's a girl' Troy told him.

'And the difference is…?' Chad joked.

Troy whipped him with a towel and said

'Whatever, I just hope she realises before she gets hurt'

Gabriella walked home with a smile on her face, thinking of Troy all the way home.

Troy was grinning from ear to ear as he cleaned the tables, not able to get his thoughts off Gabriella.


	4. Bowling

Troy flung himself on his bed, exhausted. He'd just practiced basketball for five hours straight. He picked up his phone and debated whether or not to ring Gabriella. Was it too soon? It had been a week? What if she was with Harley? He was just about to put his phone down when it rang, showing Gabriella's name on the screen. He grinned and let it ring a few times before picking up, he didn't want to seem too desperate.

'Hello?'

'Hey Troy, it's Gabi' she said.

'Hi, what's up?' he asked.

'Nothing much, I didn't see you at the restaurant today'

'Yeah, it was my day off, I was practicing, did you miss me?' he said, only half joking.

'Yeah, so much I just had to ring and tell you' she said giggling.

Troy laughed, he loved her laugh.

'Well, I missed you too. You wanna do something?'

'Uh sure. Like what?'

'Uh, bowling?' he said hopefully.

'Cool, where?'

'What if I pick you up? I can't remember where it is' he said.

Gabriella told him her address and he wrote it down, not wanting to forget. When she hung up he had a huge grin on his face, completely forgetting how tired he was, and went to get ready.

_With Gabriella_

Gabriella squealed as soon as she'd put the phone down and jumped on the bed. She really, really liked Troy, and now she was going on a date with him! Well not a date, she told herself, a friendly meeting. She thought about this and shook her head, same thing she thought and ran to get ready.

She showered and washed her hair with her special shampoo, one she saved for special occasions, it made her hair shine like no other could, but it was mega expensive.

She dried it and had a quick debate about whether to curl it or straighten it. She decided on straightening and then began the gruelling exercise of deciding exactly what to wear, what was too casual and what was too dressy.

After an age of choosing she finally decided on a black skirt that flared just above her knees, and an emerald green sleeveless top. She wasn't sure whether to take a jacket so she decided not to, she added a long necklace with a black heart on the end and some black bangles. After applying her make up, the usual smoky eyes and bronzer with a tinted lip gloss she was good to go.

All she had to do now was wait.

_With Troy_

Troy pulled up outside a huge house. At first he thought he'd got the wrong address but when he checked he was right. He felt a bit intimidated, it was massive, much bigger than his and his was the biggest out of all his friends.

He drove up the drive and got out and rang the doorbell. He heard someone shout inside the house and then the door was opened to reveal Gabriella, smiling.

'You're house is insanely big' he told her as she was getting her shoes on.

'Tell me about it, my mum inherited it from my great grandfather. It's too big for just me and my mum, we're thinking of moving'

'Not to another state I hope' Troy said smiling.

'Ooh you'll have to wait and see' she said giggling, before closing the door.

'You look great' he said to her, looking her up and down.

She twirled and said,

'So do you, come on, we'll be late'

'For what?'

'I dunno, I just wanna go before my mum starts asking questions. I can't bowl by the way'

'Then I'll just have to teach you won't I' he said, reversing back down the drive.

'You just might'

They got to the bowling alley and got their shoes, Troy paid, after much arguing with Gabriella. They walked over to their lane and Troy picked up a bowl and got a strike.

He smirked as he walked back and Gabriella said,

'Don't be so happy, you're going down Mister'

She got up and picked up a ball and threw it, it went into the gutter just before it hit the skittles. She put her hands on her hips and huffed. Troy laughed and picked a ball up and took it to her.

'Here' he said, hading her the ball before putting one arm round her waist and the other holding her arm, bringing it back and then forward. The ball went down the lane and knocked all of them down in one.

Gabriella jumped up cheering and flung herself onto Troy. Her arms round his neck and her legs round his waist.

'I did it!' she said, looking back down the alley.

'Uh, we did it' he said putting her down.

'Same thing' she said shrugging and laughing.

Troy picked up another ball but just as he was about to let it go Gabriella blew on his neck, making him throw it straight into the gutter. She burst out laughing as he folded his arms, looking angrily at her.

He smiled and picked her up and walked back to the bench, putting her down and picking another ball up. He was about to throw it when she jumped on his back and it went into the gutter once again.

'Right, you've had it' he said, before grabbing her and tickling her.

She squealed and tried to tell him to let go but no words came out.

'Say sorry' he commanded.

'Sorry' she gasped.

'Louder'

'Sorry' she gasped again.

'Good, now behave Montez' he said putting her down.

'Yes sir' she said saluting him.

She picked one up and stood in front of the lane. When Troy didn't come she turned around and said,

'A little help here please?'

Troy grinned and got up and held her like he had before, they got a strike again.

After three hours and four games, Gabriella had won overall, 3 to 1. Mainly because she kept putting Troy off. Just as they were leaving, Troy saw a machine, one where you insert money and move the crane to pick up the toy.

He put a dollar in and had a go but it didn't work. He tried again but it still didn't work. He had one last go and won a cute pink teddy with a fluffy bow. He handed it to Gabriella who laughed and thanked him.

They walked out and wandered down the street, Gabriella moaned about how hungry she was making Troy laugh. They stopped at a vender and he bought her a pretzel. She took a huge bite making Troy laugh at her. She picked a bit off and threw it at him. He put on a hurt face and grabbed a bit and threw it back.

They carried on like this until there was none left.

'Ah now look what you've done, I don't have anything to eat!' Gabriella said.

'Oh and it's my fault?'

'Uh huh' she said nodding.

'How about we got to that café, we'll get you something to eat there'

'Great!' she said, jumping on his back.

'What are you doing?' he said pretending to be cross.

'My feet hurt so you're giving me a piggy back'

'You're very demanding Montez'

'Just the way I like it' she whispered in his ear.

**A/N**

**Cool, the reviews have slowed down but I guess that was going to happen anyway but I'm still getting loads! This is mainly just some Troyella fluff, nothing much. Btw, how soon do you think they should kiss? And who should lean in? Remember it's gotta be juicy and I have to make this story last a while so it can't be all straight away and they ride off into the sunset, although that is a good idea lol. Review !!! xxx**


	5. Psychic kissing

'_You're very demanding Montez'_

'_Just the way I like it' she whispered in his ear._

'Well, I guess this is goodnight then' Troy said, walking Gabriella up to her door.

'Yeah, do you wanna come in? My mum's gone to a special ceremony or something and won't be back until tomorrow, it gets a bit lonely sometimes in such a big house' Gabriella asked.

'Sure, I can't stay long though, only a couple of hours'

'Long enough' she said, letting him in.

She walked into the kitchen and turned to see Troy stood in amazement. The kitchen was like no other he had ever seen. It was huge yet completely state of the art and modern.

The cupboards didn't have any handles so it looked like there weren't any. _(this is my kitchen btw, it's ridiculous, you can't open anything lol)_

There was a big silver fridge in one corner and counters with blue-black granite surfaces going all the way round the room with an island in the middle with bar stools.

Gabriella opened the fridge and took out two bottles of water and handed him one before walking out.

Troy followed her up the spiral staircase to the living room. She sat down on the couch and motioned for him to follow suit.

He sat down and wondered what they were looking at. Gabriella giggled and pressed a remote and what had looked like walls before, slid to the sides to reveal the tv screen.

'Wow' was all Troy could say.

'It's awful isn't it? That's why we're moving. My great granddad had a gold-digger girlfriend who changed everything thinking he'd leave it her in his will but he didn't. We should get a bit of money for it though'

'Just a bit' Troy said, still looking around.

'So, what do you want to do?' Gabriella asked.

'Uh, I don't know, you?'

Gabriella groaned,

'How did I guess you'd say that?'

'Maybe I've passed my psychic powers onto you?' Troy suggested.

'You know, some psychic's believe that they can read people's minds by kissing them?' Gabriella said, smirking.

Troy was confused to where she was going with this.

'Is that so?' he flirted back.

'Yep, they say it's all in the way you act when your lips touch'

'You mean like if they have that lip plumper gloss stuff on, that makes your lips tingle' Troy said shuddering.

'So you're not totally inexperienced at kissing then?' Gabriella hinted.

'Not totally, but then, practice makes perfect' he teased.

'Yes, but you can always tell a natural good kisser when you kiss them'

'How's that?' Troy asked, edging closer to her.

'Well, a naturally good kisser will try to make the girl he's kissing feel at ease and relaxed, whereas someone who's kissed a lot of girls, just does what he does to every girl and thinks it how they all like to be kissed.'

'And that's not good?'

'No, because then the girl feels tense and it doesn't turn out to be a good kiss'

'You're very knowledgeable aren't you Montez'

'Ugh, experience Bolton' she said, flopping back on the couch.

'So, how do you know all this stuff?'

'Let's just say, Harley's kissed a few too many girls to be a natural'

'Oh, I get it. So which am I?' Troy asked.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

'I wouldn't know Bolton; I've never had the pleasure of capturing your lips with mine'

'Oh, very poetic'

'I'm quite the literary genius'

'Evidently'

'Ooh, you said a big word there, can you spell it?' she joked.

'E-v-i-d-e-n-t-l-y' Troy said, moving closer to her with every letter.

'Wow, clever you' she said patting his cheek.

'I know' he whispered, close enough to her now for her to feel his breath.

'Are you a cocky guy Mr Bolton?'

'Why, Miss Montez, what a question' he joked.

'Well are you?'

'Why do you want to know?'

'Because, cocky guys are usually not very good kissers and shy guys are usually the naturals'

'Well I wouldn't say I'm shy but I wouldn't say I'm cocky'

'Oh, difficult'

'Which would you say I am?' he said, his hand brushing past her knee.

Gabriella's spine tingled at his touch.

'Hard to say, I'm afraid I don't know you that well'

'Well, we'll have to do something about that then'

'We will, won't we' she said, leaning in slightly.

Troy decided to tease her.

'We could always go bowling again I suppose' he said moving away deliberately.

Gabriella sighed, she knew what he was doing, she also knew he wasn't going to give in any time soon, she'd have to tell him what she wanted.

'You know what I want don't you Troy?' she asked, her voice all husky with lust.

'I might, but then again I might not'

'Don't tease me'

'I'm not, please; enlighten me on what you want'

'I want you' she said, climbing on top of him.

'Well, I'm hot property right now'

'I can tell'

'Is it that obvious?' he asked, teasing her more by playing with her hair.

'I know you want me as well' she whispered, her breath tingling his ear.

'How do you know?' he said.

Gabriella just laughed and motioned down. Troy looked and groaned. How embarrassing.

'Don't worry, I'm used to it'

'Seriously?'

'Yep, and I know you want to kiss me, and you know I want to kiss you, so why can't we?'

'I'm not stopping you'

Gabriella looked up and searched his face for any sign of regret before leaning in and kissing him.

Troy kissed back eagerly. He let his hands run up her arms and up the back of her neck, pulling her back to make it more comfortable.

Gabriella moaned when he dipped his tongue in her mouth and brushed her hands slightly across his trousers. This made Troy very aggressive and he pushed her down on the couch, kissing her with such force she was taken aback.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands up his sides.

When they eventually pulled away, Gabriella smirked at him.

'There's room for improvement I guess'

'You can't tell me that you weren't the slightest bit turned on by that' he said.

'Maybe just a little bit, but not enough to take it any further'

'Are you a-you know?' Troy asked, slightly embarrassed.

'Yes, but don't act all surprised, I'm saving myself'

'You don't seem like one'

'I know, but all the same, when the time comes, it'll be special.'

'I won't tell anyone about this you know' Troy told her, walking down the stairs.

'Good, because otherwise you won't hear from me again, and we all know that's not what you want' she said, biting on his lip.

'Oh come on, cut me some slack, I'm dying here' he moaned.

'Don't worry, you can go, but tell anyone, and I'll be angry' she said seductively before opening the door.

'And because Harley will find out?' Troy said, regretting it instantly.

Gabriella's face clouded,

'Yeah, that too. Goodbye Troy'

'Can we meet up again?' Troy tried.

'I don't know, I'm busy these next few weeks, we'll see' she said, cross he'd spoilt the moment.

'Gabi, please?' Troy asked.

'I don't know Troy, I have to go, bye' she told him before closing the door.

Troy sighed and got in his car driving off. What a way to ruin the moment.

**A/N**

**Oooh, is she too cross to meet up with him again, will Harley find out? You'll never know! Well, you will because of the next chapter and stuff but anyway lol. Review?? **

**Ps. Was that too much? Cause I can tone it down? xx**


	6. Do your worst

_Troy sighed and got in his car driving off. What a way to ruin the moment._

'_**Hey Gabi, it's me, Troy again. Why won't you pick up the phone? I'm sorry about what I said that night, honestly I am. This really hurts that you're not talking to me. Please just call me when you get this, we need to talk, about what happened between us, you know, anyway, please call me, ok, bye'**_

Gabriella deleted the message and put her phone back on her nightstand. The truth to why she wasn't phoning him was because she was scared stiff. What she did with Troy wasn't her. She had no idea what had come over her. Gabi was a loyal person, not someone who goes around with other guys.

Maybe I needed to do this, she thought; maybe this was what I needed to prove to me that I'm not frigid, like Harley said.

Gabriella gathered her stuff and walked out; she was going to tell Troy exactly where their relationship stands. Nowhere.

_10 minutes later_

A car pulled up outside the house but Troy just assumed it was his parents. When a knock was heard he ran downstairs, thinking they'd forgotten their keys. He was about to tease them when he opened the door to find Gabriella stood there.

'Uh hi' he said, slightly confused.

'Look Troy, we need to talk'

'That doesn't sound good' Troy said, trying to lighten the mood.

'I'm serious Troy'

'Ok, come in I guess'

Gabriella walked in and followed Troy into the front room.

He began to talk but she cut in front.

'Troy, I'm going to try and make this as clear as possible without hurting you. We're going nowhere. We hardly know each other and that night a few weeks ago was a mistake. A huge one, but people make mistakes so they can learn from them. We need to learn from this one. I'm transferring to East High so I want us to at least be friends, if nothing else. Is that sorted?'

Troy was taken aback. If she thought that would hurt him she obviously didn't know him.

'I think you should leave' he said coldly.

'Troy please' she began.

'No! You come in here telling me what to do and how things are and then you expect me to bow down and accept your wishes! Not only that but feel grateful! You're not a princess! You're just like everyone else! You can't just walk into my home and telling me what to do and what to think!' he yelled.

'Troy, I never wanted this to happen'

'You made the first move! You said all that crap about psychic kisses, not me!'

'And you responded! Don't put all the blame on me!' she shouted back.

'Why not? Why shouldn't I? I thought you were different, I was wrong evidently. See, I'm not an idiot, I can say it!'

'I never said-oh forget it Troy'

'I will, and I hope I'll forget you too!' he shouted while she stormed to the door.

'Oh don't worry, even though I'll be at your school every day, I won't come near you so you can carry on living your little cheerleader infested life worry free!' she screamed.

'Fine with me! He yelled before slamming the door shut.

Gabriella drove home, in tears. She made her mind up there and then. She picked up the phone and dialled Harley's number.

'Hello, Harley Yates, West High's Sexiest Guy speaking'

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

'Hey babe, it's me'

'Oh hey sexy, look, about last night, you were fantastic, do you want to do it again?'

'What?' Gabriella said confused.

'Do I have to spell it out?' he said.

When she didn't reply he sighed,

'Do-you-want-to-come-to-mine-and-have-sex-again-like-last-night? Clear enough for you?'

Gabriella gasped, he was cheating on her? She managed to control herself.

'Crystal' she said.

'Wait, who is this? Crap, Gabi is that you? Oh babe I was only messing, I knew it was you all along, I was just playing you.'

Gabriella hung up. Tears free falling down her face. She ran up the stairs and threw herself on her bed. Two sentences sticking in her mind, going round and round until she got dizzy.

'I'm just playing you' was the first. Gabriella knew he meant it in a different way but he was playing her, and she was stupid enough not to see it.

'I hope I forget you too' was the second. What had she done? She'd just ruined any chance of happiness that was coming her way. She just had to take it and try and move on, however long it took or however hard it would be. She'd done this to herself and now she had to deal with the consequences.

On the other side of town, Troy was sat on his bed, he'd rung Chad and he had no advice, just said to get out there and get over him. So that was what he was going to do. He called Amelia, the head cheerleader at East High, and she was on her way.

Amelia would do anything for Troy, and by anything, she would do whatever he asked.

She walked in to his room after Troy had left the door open for her.

'So, what can I do for you Troy' she said seductively.

Troy grimaced but tried to hide it. She was dressed like a tart. A white vest with a clearly visible black bra underneath and an obscenely short and bright pink skirt with killer heels. She'd obviously prepared herself.

Troy turned to her,

'Do your worst' he told her.

An image of Gabriella ran through his thoughts but he cast it aside. He was going to get over her and move on, even if it meant doing it with a Cheerleader whore.

**A/N**

**Sorry guys but it was too perfect with baby bunnies and fluffy white clouds. It's gonna get a bit more serious but not too much. So Gabriella finally figured out Harley was cheating on her? Good stuff huh? Lol, review!! xx**


	7. Fits guys go extinct

It was the first day back after the summer and Troy was walking down the corridors of East High with Chad. Girls winked at him as he passed but he ignored them, he was looking for one girl and one girl only.

Troy was still furious with Gabriella, but he still felt the same way about her. He just hid it. When he went with Amelia, the only thing going through his head was Gabriella. When she'd got off of him he threw her clothes at her and told her to get out. She was upset but concealed it. He'd come back for more, she thought.

How wrong she was.

Troy sat down in class and waited for Miss Darbus to arrive. The class was talking and chattering until Sharpay walked in. They all turned to face her but it wasn't her they were looking at, it was the girl next to her. The pretty, small, brunette.

Sharpay sashayed in and sat down at the front, making a very scared looking guy move to make room for Gabriella in the seat next to her. Troy couldn't help staring at her, he'd really missed her.

Miss Darbus walked in and began to read off the announcements but no-one was listening, they all had their own conversations.

'Anyways, I saw these really cute shoes the other day, they were just like yours but pink!' Sharpay said excitedly.

'Oh cool, I wanted them but there weren't any in stock so I had to get the blue ones' Gabriella replied, acting as if Troy wasn't there.

'No worries, you can borrow mine any time' Sharpay said graciously.

'Thank you, you guys are so nice here, I thought you'd all hate me 'cause I'm from West High and all' Gabriella said.

'Oh, we always like it when we rescue people over from the dark side' Taylor said.

They laughed and Troy muttered something making Chad laugh.

All three girls turned around and Sharpay said,

'Got anything to say Bolton?'

'Not to you anyway' he replied quickly.

'Well then you won't mind keeping your thoughts to yourself, will you?' Taylor snapped.

'I was just saying, maybe it would be better if you three went to East High, then we wouldn't have to put up with you' Troy said, grinning at Chad, trying not to look at Gabriella.

'Yeah, we should do that you know, the guys are so much hotter, I haven't seen one cute guy so far' Gabriella shot back.

Troy and Chad's face clouded with anger, was she saying they weren't hot?

Sharpay and Taylor caught on immediately and joined in.

'I know, it's like we have a fit guy shortage or something' Taylor laughed.

'Not just a shortage, here they're more like extinct' Sharpay giggled, making them double up with laughter.

Chad and Troy were clenching their fists underneath the table; they tried but couldn't hold it in any longer.

'Maybe you should all meet Gabriella's boyfriend, Harley Yates, I'm sure he can fix you up' Troy said venomously.

All three girls instantly stopped laughing and Sharpay asked Gabriella,

'You're dating Harley Yates?'

'He's so hot! What made you come here?' Taylor said.

Gabriella looked straight into Troy's eyes and said clearly,

'No, not anymore, he cheated on me, five times over'

Just then the bell sounded and the three girls stood up, gathering their bags while comforting Gabriella, she walked out with Taylor and Sharpay said, just before leaving,

'Nice one Bolton, what a way to make her feel welcome'

Troy felt awful. Not only had he made himself look like a nasty, cruel backstabber but he'd also hurt Gabi. He'd have to make it up to her, tell her he was sorry, or something.

_Lunchtime_

Troy had avoided talking to Gabriella so far but had decided to apologize for earlier. He caught up with her at her locker and asked for a private word, Sharpay and Taylor moved further down the hall but still keeping an eye on their new best friend.

'What?' Gabriella asked crossly. He'd just humiliated and hurt her in front of people, how dare he?

'I just wanted to say I'm sorry' Troy said.

'What for, that my boyfriend cheated on me countless times with 5 different girls and thought I was one when I rang him and asked to meet me again for some more 'fun'?' Gabriella snapped.

'No Gabi, I-'

'Don't call me that' she told him.

'Gabi-Gabriella, I'm sorry for what I said earlier and for-'

'For making me look stupid? Oh look there's the girl that didn't even know her boyfriend was getting it on with other girls, all who went to the same school? Yeah, sorry I forgot to thank you Troy, I must remember next time' she spat, slamming her locker door shut and walking back to Sharpay and Taylor before entering the cafeteria.

'Dude, you messed up big time' Chad said, coming up behind him.

'Thanks for the newsflash Chad' he said crossly.

Why was she being so difficult? He'd apologised hadn't he?

'Girls are such weird creatures' he said out loud.

'Tell me about it' Chad answered before they walked off to practice.

**A/N**

**Oooh, getting a bit nasty! Now, I need a really good 'incident' to write about, I also need you to help me with it! I'm running out of ideas, fast! Lol, review xx**


	8. I'm not strong anymore

'_Girls are such weird creatures' he said out loud._

'_Tell me about it' Chad answered before they walked off to practice._

It had been two weeks since Troy had apologised and Gabriella was sat on her bed, crying. She missed Troy, a lot. She wished she could just forgive him but she couldn't. It was too hard, it hurt too much. No she had to show him she could be tough.

She grabbed her lyrics book and began to scribble in it.

_Ooh hey,yeah yeah_

Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'mStronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I Am stronger

Than I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I Am stronger

Oh Come on, now  
Oh, yeah

Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go(fade), alright, here I go(fade to loud)Stronger than yesterday  
it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I Am . . .

Stronger . . .(than yesterday  
now)that it's nothing but my way  
(My loneliness ain't killing me no more)me no more

Now i'm Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more(me no more)  
I am stronger

There was a knock at the door and Gabriella, being alone in the house once again, went to answer it, wiping her tears on her sleeve as she went. She opened the door but immediately tried to shut it when she saw who it was. Harley.

'Let me in' he growled.

'No, just go away!' she cried, pushing the door with all her might, it was no use, he was too strong for her.

'Let me in now!' he said and with one final push, Gabriella flew from the door straight into the wall behind her. She hit her head but wasn't knocked out.

'Gabi, are you ok?' he said kneeling down.

Gabriella wasn't fooled; she glared at him and spat in his face.

'I was going to be gentle but you've just blown that out of the window' he yelled, before picking her up, screaming.

She kicked her legs and flung her arms but he didn't put her down. She was petrified. He put a hand over her mouth and grabbed her wrist, bruising it instantly.

She soon realised that she wasn't going to break free, she wanted Troy. Harley flung her on the bed and tore off her shirt. His kisses were rough and Gabriella cried. He took off her trousers and the rest and did what she was frightened he might do. He raped her.

The only thought Gabriella had was how she wished Troy would save her. She knew it wouldn't happen. This was not how she wanted her first time to be. This was a nightmare.

When Harley had finished with her, he pulled his clothes on and walked out, not even looking at her, just leaving her there, frozen still and a wreck. He'd destroyed her.

She chokingly picked up the phone and called Sharpay. She was the only one she thought could help. Not even Taylor could help with this.

Sharpay immediately grabbed her back and was out of her door in a flash. She arrived at Gabriella's in less than 3 minutes. Barely enough time for Gabriella to get dressed.

As soon as she opened the door, Sharpay pulled Gabriella into a hug. They just sat in the middle of the room, hugging each other. Tears running down both of their cheeks.

'What can I do Shar? What can I do?' Gabriella asked her.

'I don't know sweetie, I just don't know' Sharpay replied, rocking her gently.

After what seemed like hours, Sharpay stood up.

'Come on, lets get you more comfy. Come and sit on the couch, I know you don't want to go back in there.'

Gabriella followed Sharpay through to the front room and they just sat and talked. They talked about anything other than what had just happened.

'Hang on, let me fetch something' Gabriella said.

As much as she hated doing it, she knew she'd have to face going in her room at some point. She walked in and fetched her lyrics book. When she came back down, she handed it to Sharpay and told her to read it.

When she'd done, Gabriella took it back and tore the song out of the book, tearing it into little pieces.

'I'm not stronger, I'm weak. Weak old Gabriella. Well you know what? Not any more. I'd like you to go now please.'

'But Gabi-' Sharpay began.

'Please, just go, and don't tell anyone about what happened, I mean it Shar'

'Ok, it's up to you I guess, but Gabs, don't do anything stupid, promise?'

Gabriella looked at Sharpay with eyes that she couldn't recognise.

'I don't do promises anymore', and shut the door.

Gabriella walked over to the fridge; she looked at the picture her mum had put up to stop herself from snacking. It was a huge fat woman eating an ice cream.

Gabriella looked at the picture, then at herself. She'd not been eating the past two weeks, she'd lost her appetite, and it was beginning to show. Some of her clothes didn't fit anymore. She decided that she would carry on not eating. Prove to people she could be in charge. Prove to herself she wasn't helpless.

She slammed the fridge door shut and ran upstairs and had several showers, she didn't stop cleaning herself. She wanted to get rid of the old Gabriella, forever.

**A/N**

**Ok, so I read back on it and it's getting really heavy so I've decided that next chapter will be a month on from this and it will get lighter and fluffier, I promise! **

**It's just everything I write is all sweet and stuff so I wanted to try out a drama sort of thing. I've stopped now anyway. It's not my 'thing' lol. I'll stick to fluff. I was just getting bored if you know what I mean, does anyone else get bored of the same stuff?**

**Anyways, off the point, next chapter I'll be using HSMandChelseaFCfan's idea, sort of. It will have the same sort of idea but slightly different so thank you! You'll have to wait and see how it goes! Lol review!! xx**


	9. Sometimes when we touch

**A/N**

**Ok, so like I said before, this is basically HSMandChelseaFCfan's idea with extra added parts so I'm dedicating this one to you. Also because you review like every chapter as well as on my last story so I just wanted to say thanks. So, thanks I guess! **

**Evie, xx**

_She wanted to get rid of the old Gabriella, forever._

Gabriella's weight loss over the past month had been noticed by quite a few people but whenever they questioned her, she snapped at them and they wished they'd never said anything.

It was killing Troy to see her like this. She'd literally wasted away; she must have dropped at least three dress sizes. She looked sickly as well. She didn't wear lots of layers; she didn't try to hide it. It was almost as if she was flaunting it.

Troy walked with Chad into their English class. Once again, Troy was sat behind Gabriella and he couldn't help but stare at her.

'Mr Bolton, did you hear what I said?' the teacher, Miss Murray asked somewhat crossly.

'Uh, yes miss' he replied, going a shade of red.

'Good, then you'll know exactly what the assignment was I just gave you wouldn't you?'

'Yes miss' he tried, praying she wouldn't ask him to repeat it.

'Good, get on with it'

He breathed a sigh of relief and as soon as she'd turned her back he asked Chad what it was.

'Dude, you're hopeless, worse than me'

When Troy raised his eyebrow at him he grinned,

'Maybe not that bad then'

'Seriously though, what was it?'

'Ok, well, Murray's doubled with Reynolds (music) and we're writing poems about anything and then, we have to make them into songs with a group or something.

'Ugh, this is gonna be hard' Troy said, leaning back in his chair.

Chad began to write ideas down and Troy tried to think of something to write about then it came to him. It was so obvious! He should write about his feelings for Gabriella! Why hadn't he thought of it before?

He leant over and began scribbling away, not stopping until he got cramp in his hand.

'Mr Bolton, I see you've written quite a lot, why don't you read it out to us?' Miss Murray said.

'Uh, I'll pass thank you' Troy said embarrassed.

'That wasn't a question, it was an order, read it' she snapped.

Troy stood up and the whole class turned to face him, including Gabriella.

Troy began to speak and felt himself turning deeper and deeper shades of red.

_You ask me if I love you and I choke on my reply  
I'd rather hurt you honestly than mislead you with a lie  
And who am I to judge you on what you say or do  
I'm only just beginning to see the real you  
And sometimes when we touch  
the honesty's too much and I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you till I die  
till we both break down and cry  
I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides_

Romance and all its strategy leaves me battling with my pride  
But through the insecurity some tenderness survives  
I'm just another writer, still trapped within my truths  
A hesitant prize-fighter still trapped within my youth

And sometimes when we touch  
the honesty's too much and I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you till I die  
till we both break down and cry  
I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides

At times I'd like to break you and drive you to your knees  
At times I'd like to break through and hold you endlessly  
At times I understand you and I know how hard you've tried  
I've watched while love commands you  
and I've watched love pass you by  
At times I think we're drifters, still searching for a friend,  
A brother or a sister, but then the passion flares again

And sometimes when we touch  
the honesty's too much and I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you till I die  
till we both break down and cry  
I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides

Miss Murray was staring open mouthed, Troy had never paid attention in class but this was fantastic. She smiled and someone at the back began clapping, soon the whole class apart from Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella had joined. Troy smiled awkwardly and sat down.

When class ended he ran out after Gabriella and followed her to the garden place above the science lab (whatever it's called). He waited a few moments before following her up.

He barely moved but she knew he was there.

'Hello Troy' she said.

'Hi' he replied, unsure of what to do.

'You here to shout about my weight like everyone else?' she said, not turning.

'No, but that's an issue too Gabi, you're not healthy, why you doing this to yourself?'

Gabriella spun round, tears threatening to fall.

'Why do you want to know? Honestly, tell me why.' She said.

'Because I care' he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Gabriella's expression changed for a moment, back to the old Gabi, then it was gone again. She turned around and gripped the railing.

'Because, it's the only part of my life I have any control over. It's not as if I have anything else. My weight is the only thing about me that I have the last say over; no-one can do anything about it. It's all that's left of me' she said in a small voice.

'Gabi don't speak like that' Troy said, walking over and joining her.

'But it's true and one thing I'll always remember from my childhood, if nothing else, is to always tell the truth, even if you spin it slightly. I'm not spinning it at all, this is the only part of me that I like'

'What about your eyes? Your hair, your gorgeous face? What about all that?'

'Troy, if I had a way to change all that then I would have already.'

'Weren't you listening to my poem?' he asked.

'You only wrote that because you knew what reaction you'd have got. You saw them all, clapping and bowing down to you'

'No, that's not it, you're cleverer than that and you know it. Gabi, you know I love you, why can't you just accept it?'

'Because no-one has ever just loved me, they've always wanted something in return, everyone's the same'

'No they're not, I'm not' he said, touching her hand lightly.

'That's what you think now, but you'll change, everyone does'

'Not everyone, not me. I love you for you, not for what you've got'

'Well then you're not normal. Even Harley was only in it for sex'

'Wait, he's not - done anything to you - has he?' Troy asked, dreading the answer.

Gabriella just nodded, tears choking her throat.

Troy was horrified; he punched the railing making it shake.

'I'll kill him. I'll wring his neck, what did he do?'

Gabriella turned to him, her eyes full of fear and hurt.

'He raped me Troy. He raped me and I was saving myself, now it's gone and I'll never get it back'

Troy pulled her towards him; she was stiff for a moment but then relaxed into his hold.

'That's why you're not eating' Troy stated, it was all coming together.

Gabriella nodded.

'I really only had my virginity to look after then he took it. Now I don't have it to control, that was mine and he stole it, it wasn't his to take, it was mine to give' she sobbed into his chest.

'I know, I know. But you know, you can really only have your first time if you enjoy it. What kind of experience is that? It isn't one, technically you still have it'

'Really?' Gabriella said, pulling away.

'Yes, and I promise, whoever you decide to give it to, as long as you love them and they love you, it'll be perfect'

'Thank you Troy' she said, hugging him again.

'No problem, that's what I'm here for'

'Do you want to see my poem?' she asked him.

'Uh sure' he said.

She handed it too him and he read it, letting the words sink in.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away_

I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I dont know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let 'em win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'em win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killin' me  
And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here

Oooh

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'em win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Just so you know

'That's er, good' Troy said, scratching his neck, nervously.

Gabriella laughed,

'It's about you Troy' she told him.

'I guessed, hey, you know I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh in ages'

'Me too, you do that to me I guess' Gabriella said, a small smile on her lips.

'You do know I never meant any of what I said before' Troy asked.

'Yeah, I always knew, just didn't want to believe it'

'You never meant what you said either, did you.'

'None of it, not even what I came to say, I only said it because I thought I was turning into something I wasn't but I've realised I was just turning into me. You put me right, made me who I am'

Troy laughed and pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head.

'Now you know I didn't actually have anything to do with the real making of you don't you, because that would be disgusting' Troy said.

Gabriella laughed.

'I know'

'So will you start eating, for me?' Troy asked.

'No'

Troy frowned, hadn't they just discussed this?

Gabriella smiled at his expression, she knew he was confused.

'I have to do this for myself and for no-one else'

'Oh I get it, trying to be clever Montez?'

'Only a little bit'

'Hah, so long as it stays little'

'So, you wanna work with me for this song-poem thing then?' Gabriella asked, tilting her head.

'I thought we got put into groups?' Troy asked.

Gabriella giggled.

'You really weren't listening in class, were you?'

'Nope, I was too busy staring at you, you are beautiful you know, don't ever change'

'Yes sir!'

'And you'll start eating again?'

'Yes?'

'And we'll start talking to each other again?'

'Yes'

'And you'll be my girlfriend?'

'Yes – wait, what did you just say?'

Troy laughed.

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

'On one condition, we take it slow, I'm still a bit – shaken' Gabriella said, looking down.

'You have nothing to be embarrassed about, we can take it at any speed you want, as long as I have you, I'll be happy'

'Aww, that's so corny!' Gabriella giggled.

'God I missed you' Troy said, stroking the hair out of her face.

'I really missed you too; don't ever fall out with me again?'

'Deal'

They sealed it with a quick peck on the lips, before the bell rang, signalling end of lunch. Troy smiled.

'Ready for this?' he asked.

'As ready as I'll ever be' she replied, taking his hand.

'Then lets go face the world'

'Or just East High to start with' Gabriella said.

'Sounds good to me'

They walked down, hand in hand, smiling at each other. Sharpay, Taylor and Chad saw them, they smiled. Happy to see them finally together.

**A/N**

**Ok, fluff restored! Lol. The assignment thing will carry on for another couple of chapters, hope you all like it! Review, xx**


	10. The talk'

**A/N**

**Hey guys, thanking you for all the great reviews you've made so far! Love you all! Also, some people are wondering what will happen to Harley but all I'm willing to say, is that he will get his just desserts, eventually, don't worry!! Lol. This chapters just lots of fluff, review xx**

_Happy to see them finally together._

'Hello gorgeous' said a voice from behind Gabriella.

She smiled and turned slowly around and faced the grinning Troy.

'You talking to me?' she said innocently.

'But of course Miss Montez, who else?'

'Well, I thought you might be talking to yourself'

'I know I'm hot but you don't have to rub it in!' Troy said laughing.

'Whatever mister'

'Come on, I'll drive you home' Troy said, taking her bag.

'Actually I'm going to Sharpay's, me and Tay are sleeping over' Gabriella told him.

'Well then I'll give you a lift there'

'You sure do want her on her own don't you Troy, planning on doing anything?' Sharpay said walking up.

'Nothing you'd know about Evans' Troy snapped.

Even though he was dating her best friend, Troy and Sharpay still didn't get on.

Neither did Taylor and Chad, the only people that got on were Troy and Gabi, Chad only put up with Gabriella because she was dating his best buddy. He wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

'Come on guys, you promised you'd be nice to each other' Gabriella pleaded.

'Oh Gabi, you know Sharpay doesn't do nice' Chad said, joining them.

'And Chad doesn't do clever either so there you go' Taylor sniped, smirking.

'GUYS!' Gabriella shouted.

They all turned to face her.

'Lets just leave it, I'll see you later Troy' and kissed him on the cheek before dragging Sharpay and Taylor away.

'Oh Gabs, you know we could have taken them on' Sharpay moaned.

'Exactly, that's why I took you away; otherwise we wouldn't get back until like 1 in the morning'

'Clever thinking Montez' Taylor said, getting in the back of Sharpay's pink Beatle.

'Still could have taken them on' Sharpay muttered angrily while Gabriella and Taylor laughed.

_With Troy and Chad_

'Troy, come in here' his mother called.

Troy jogged down the stairs and joined Chad and his mother in the kitchen.

'Yeah?' he said.

'Take a seat'

He raised his eyebrows but sat down anyway.

'Now, Chad's been telling me about this new girlfriend of yours, why didn't you tell me?' she said.

Troy glared at Chad who just grinned sheepishly.

'Mum, we've only been going out four days, it's no big deal'

'Troy, of course it's a big deal, you're getting at the age now where you want to get to know the opposite sex more, I can't believe you didn't tell me'

By now, Chad was stuffing as much bread as he could into his mouth to stop himself from laughing, Troy was just embarrassed.

'Mum-' Troy began.

'Now, you know we had that talk a while back about protection and keeping safe but I know that at this age, it's common in youngsters to want to try it out but I still think you'd benefit from waiting a while, I know when me and your dad first did it-'

'MOM!' Troy shouted.

She just smiled at him,

'Honey, I know it's embarrassing but you need to hear it'

'Mum, you told me all this before, I know all about being safe, just go, please' Troy said, putting his head in his hands.

She just patted his head and left. Chad burst out laughing, pieces of bread flying everywhere.

'Thanks a lot man' Troy mumbled.

'No - problem' Chad said through laughing.

_With the girls_

'Ok, so remind me again why we're watching this' Taylor said, settling down with the popcorn.

'Because Troy's into horror films and he wants to take me to one so I need to be prepared' Gabriella said, snuggling down.

'Ready?' Sharpay asked, putting 'Hannibal Rising' into the machine.

'As I'll ever be' Taylor said huffily.

They settled down and began to watch.

They were into 20 minutes of the film and all three girls had already hid under the blanket.

Gabriella picked up her phone quickly and dialled Troy's number.

'Hello?'

'Troy, it's Gabi'

'Oh hey babe, what's up?'

'I need you to get here now'

'Why what's happened?' Troy asked anxiously.

'Please, just come'

Just as she put the phone down Troy heard a scream in the background, of course it was on the film but he didn't know that. He grabbed his keys and yelled to Chad what was happening. They jumped in his car and drove top speed over to the Evans.

_10 minutes later_

A breathless Troy and Chad knocked on the door and Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother opened it, a bit surprised to see the two most popular guys in school stood there.

'Where's Gabi?' Troy asked.

'In the living room, why?' Ryan said confused.

Troy just raced to every door, opening and closing each one until he found the right one. He opened the living room door with Chad behind him and all the girls jumped the popcorn flying in the air. They also screamed, very loud.

'Gabi?' Troy said.

'Troy!' she said, flinging her arms round his neck.

'What's wrong?'

'This films awful! I hate it, I wanted you next to me'

As much as Troy felt happy she'd said that he was also a tiny bit annoyed she'd made him so worried.

'Is that all?' Troy asked.

'Yeah. Why?'

'It's just a film' Chad said, walking in and sitting down.

'A scary film' Gabriella replied, leading Troy over to a bean bag. He sat down and she sat on his lap, holding him close.

'Why are you watching it anyway?' Troy asked.

'Because Gabi-' Taylor began.

'Because I heard it was good so I thought we should watch it' Gabriella said quickly.

Taylor just smirked but kept quiet. Sharpay went to fetch some ice cream and Chad followed.

'Nice pad you got here Evans'

'I know Danforth, too nice for you' she shot back, opening the freezer.

'Ooh, ice princess found her home, did you need a map?' he said laughing.

'Shut up Chad, I don't even know why you're here' she said walking past him.

'Come on, you know you love me'

Sharpay just raised and eyebrow and carried on walking.

Chad wrestled her to the ground and pinned her to the floor. Sharpay screamed and Taylor, Gabriella and Troy came running. Troy grinned at what he saw but the girls were horrified.

'Get off her Chad!' Gabriella shouted.

'Move you afro freak' Taylor yelled pushing him off her.

He stood up laughing,

'Hey, I only wanted the ice cream'

Sharpay just huffed and walked into the living room, everyone following her'

'So, who's up for a game?' Taylor asked mischievously.


	11. Have you ever?

'_So, who's up for a game?' Taylor asked mischievously. _

'Ooh, lets play have you ever!' Sharpay squealed.

'Yes, lets!' Gabriella shrieked, jumping up and down.

Troy and Chad looked at each other.

'How do you play?' Chad asked.

'Well, you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on gets asked a question started with Have You Ever, then, if they have done it, they get to spin next but if they haven't they have to truthfully answer any question, got it?' Taylor said.

'Yeah, we got it' Troy said, sitting down.

They all sat in a circle and Sharpay was about to spin when Gabriella said,

'Hey Shar, don't you think it's a bit nasty leaving Ryan out? We should go invite him to join us'

Sharpay rolled her eyes and yelled 'RYAN!'

Ryan ran in, a hopeful look in his eye. Troy and Chad couldn't help but smirk; they'd always teased Ryan about the way he dressed and stuff. One glare from Gabriella soon made them disappear though.

'Hey Rye, do you wanna join in with us? Here, you can sit next to me' Gabriella said kindly, smiling and making room for him.

'Cool, uh, how do you play?' he asked, sitting down.

'Come on Ryan, we played it with my girlfriends at New Years remember?' Sharpay snapped.

Troy and Chad burst out laughing.

'You played this with your sisters friends?' Chad asked, trying to stop laughing while Troy couldn't stop.

Ryan went a bright red and looked towards the floor. Gabriella felt so sorry for him, and so cross with Troy and Chad.

'Where did you go at New Years Rye?' she asked him.

'Oh, Barbados' he replied.

'Oh cool, I bet you had the girls all over you in your swimming gear' she giggled.

Ryan looked at her in amazement. He'd always had a secret crush on her since she first came, and she'd always been really nice to him. Troy and Chad had stopped laughing instantly and were glaring at Ryan now, although he couldn't see because he was facing Gabriella.

Taylor smiled, she knew exactly what Gabi was doing, she was getting back at Troy and Chad by hurting their pride, and she decided to join in.

'Yeah, I think you're the only guy who can pull wearing hats off, they make you look really cute'

Ryan smiled, they were so nice. He glanced at Sharpay who was, to his surprise, smiling.

Sharpay also knew what Gabriella was doing, and Taylor, although she usually snapped at her brother, she hated anyone laughing or making fun of him. She thought she'd help him out.

'You should have seen it on the beach, this girl, she was fairly good looking I suppose, was all over him. Didn't leave him alone, he didn't leave her alone for that matter, I didn't see you much that holiday Rye.'

Ryan stared at his sister; she'd made him swear down never to mention that holiday where he'd pulled and she hadn't, now she was saying it in front of the two most popular guys at East High! Things were looking up.

Troy and Chad were opened mouthed, Ryan had actually got a girl? Girly Ryan that wore hats?

Gabriella smirked at Taylor who smirked at Sharpay who nodded slightly. They'd carry on, making fun of everything Troy and Chad said but acting in awe of everything Ryan did. Do things the opposite way for a change.

Sharpay spun the bottle.

'Ok, so, Taylor, you're first, have you ever…danced at a strippers club?'

Taylor smirked,

'Yes' she replied, to the shock of the guys. The girls had already been informed of this little drunken moment.

Taylor spun next and it landed on Chad.

'Ok, so Chad, have you ever…been fully naked in front of more than one girl?'

'Of course' Chad said, expecting them to smile, they didn't.

'Ugh, perv' Sharpay said quietly.

'Cheater' Taylor mumbled.

'Player' Gabriella said, to Troy and Chad's amazement. They thought it was cool.

'Fine, whatever, ok, Ryan, your go, have you ever…actually got past second base with a girl?' Chad asked winking at Troy.

'Of course he has, quite a few times with that girl in Barbados, isn't that right Rye?' Sharpay said smiling.

The girls aww-ed and Gabriella patted his hand, much to Ryan's pleasure and Troy's horror.

'Alright, Gabi, your turn, have you ever…kissed someone totally randomly?'

Gabriella laughed,

'Of course'

'You have?' Troy asked, it was news to him.

'Yeah, a few times actually' Gabriella replied mysteriously, Troy went into a huff.

'Alrighty then, Sharpay, have you ever…fancied someone at East High?'

Everyone went silent and turned to her.

'Once' Sharpay said, blushing slightly.

'Oooh, tell us who' Gabriella said excitedly.

'No way, they are not the rules' Sharpay said.

'Fine, you know we'll get it out of you sooner or later though' Taylor said.

'Whatever, Troy, seeing as you're the only one left, have you ever…checked another girl out while going out with Gabi?'

'That's a definite NO! Come on, you really think I would?'

Gabriella got up and moved over to Troy and sat on his lap,

'I wouldn't think that.'

He grinned and kissed her, she smiled against his lips, he deepened the kiss before they realised the others had got up and left them to it. They giggled and Gabriella dragged him to Sharpay's room in search of the others.

Troy nuzzling her neck all the way, making her giggle.

**A/N**

**More fluff for all your fluffy hearts! Lol, next xhapter will be more about the assignment and less fluffy, Harley might even make an appearance, duh duh duh! Lol, review, xx**


	12. Packages and immaturity

Troy was sat in the cafeteria, eating his lunch with Chad and the other basketball players when he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. Sharpay was running as fast as possible in her heels over to him.

'Troy, come quick, Gabi's got a package, it's from Harley, she's terrified' Sharpay said quickly.

Troy and Chad jumped up and raced to the girl's toilets, the rest of the school surprised at their sudden departure.

Troy ran in and found Gabi sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, crying with Taylor comforting her. Taylor moved away when she saw Troy and let him sit down.

He put his arms around her and said simply,

'Tell me'

'He…sent…me this…, I was… wearing …them …that night' she said through tears.

Troy looked in the package and saw a pair of women's panties. Fury swept over him but he only gripped Gabriella tighter and held her closer to him.

'It's ok, shush, it's ok' Troy soothed.

'No…he sent me…this…with it' Gabriella told him, handing him a note with shaking hands.

Troy opened it and read it.

_**Gabi,**_

_**I wouldn't have thought I'd be saying this to you of all people; you were frigid when we went out, you were a good shag, a little inexperienced, although I bet Bolton's getting some. Yes I know about you and him, I have connections, remember that.**_

_**The last time we met was…interesting, you can hardly call it fun; I hope next time you'll be a bit more responsive, and believe me, there will be a next time.**_

_**You dare tell anyone about this and there'll be hell to pay.**_

_**Harley**_

'I'll punch his lights out' Troy yelled, surprising everyone.

Only Sharpay knew what was going on, Chad and Taylor were clueless.

'What's going on?' Taylor asked.

'Yeah, what's the deal here?' Chad said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and told them everything. All about Harley and why it led to her not eating etc. They were shocked, even Sharpay hadn't known the whole of it. Taylor rushed to comfort Gabriella and Chad put an arm round Sharpay who was crying. In any other event she'd have shrugged him off but she didn't seem to mind.

'We'll protect you, don't worry. Me and Chad will keep you safe, in fact, you're staying at mine, I know your mum's on that business trip and I don't want you alone. I'll take care of you' Troy said, rocking her.

'I love you Troy so much, please don't leave me ever' she whispered.

'Now why would I want to do that?' Troy said, kissing her cheek.

He began to say the words of his poem to her, soothing her and stroking her hair. The others looked on, Chad's arm still around Sharpay and Taylor leaning against the mirrors. Tears flowing freely down both girls faces.

_You ask me if I love you and I choke on my reply  
I'd rather hurt you honestly than mislead you with a lie  
And who am I to judge you on what you say or do  
I'm only just beginning to see the real you  
And sometimes when we touch  
the honesty's too much and I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you till I die  
till we both break down and cry  
I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides_

Romance and all its strategy leaves me battling with my pride  
But through the insecurity some tenderness survives  
I'm just another writer, still trapped within my truths  
A hesitant prize-fighter still trapped within my youth

And sometimes when we touch  
the honesty's too much and I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you till I die  
till we both break down and cry  
I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides

At times I'd like to break you and drive you to your knees  
At times I'd like to break through and hold you endlessly  
At times I understand you and I know how hard you've tried  
I've watched while love commands you  
and I've watched love pass you by  
At times I think we're drifters, still searching for a friend,  
A brother or a sister, but then the passion flares again

And sometimes when we touch  
the honesty's too much and I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you till I die  
till we both break down and cry  
I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides

'That was beautiful Troy' Gabriella said, her tears gone and her face dry once again.

'A beautiful poem for a beautiful girl, you're my girl Gab, and nothing will change that'

'I know, and I also know that with you four with me I can put this behind me and forget all about it'

They all nodded and murmured in agreement, Gabi smiled and stood up. Troy and Chad left to wait outside while the girls re-applied their make up.

'So, I noticed you had your arm around Sharpay then' Troy said winking suggestively.

'It's nothing Troy, Shar was just upset' Chad defended.

'So its Shar now then is it?' Troy laughed.

'What's me?' asked Sharpay, walking out.

'Nothing' Troy and Chad said in unison, making Sharpay raise her eyebrows.

She smiled quickly at Chad who grinned back, Troy watching the whole time, highly amused.

Sharpay just shrugged and walked back in leaving them stood there.

Troy shook his head and said,

'we'll continue this chat later, there are a few things I think you need to tell me'

Gabriella walked out with the other two and all three of them burst out laughing.

Taylor pointed at Troy and Chad's feet and they both had pink toilet paper stuck to their shoes. They hurriedly wiped it off, disgusted, and walked with the girls to their lockers.

'Glad to see you're laughing at my expense' Troy said, putting his arm around Gabriella.

'Well, if it helps, you must be the only guy who can pull off wearing pink' she giggled.

'Shut up, but seriously, I like to see you laughing'

'Well, I'm only laughing because I know how safe I am with you around'

'Aww, you're so cute' Troy said, tapping her nose.

'No need to state the obvious' Gabriella said before shrieking as Troy tickled her.

The others looked around and laughed at what they saw, Chad tickled Sharpay who screamed and ran to hide behind Taylor but that didn't stop him. Chad just went for Taylor instead.

All in all, the site of them made anyone smile, true friends, however much they argue, enjoying a moment of immaturity…or two.

**A/N**

**Review, btw, Harley will definitely be around soon, maybe not the next chapter but soon, review!! xx**


	13. Birthday gifts

Gabriella snuck up behind Troy who was stood at the school gates, it was his birthday and she began to sing like Marilyn Monroe did for President Kennedy, very sexy and lustful. He turned round and grinned before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

'Hey guys, it's not even 8:30 and you're all ready PDA'ing.' Sharpay said.

'Yeah, snap out of it' Taylor said smiling.

They had all gotten closer since that day with all the commotion and the tickling. It had been two months now and they hadn't heard anything from Harley so things were looking up.

'Hey, just making the best of having a fit girl here, no harm in that' Troy said.

Gabriella giggled and smacked his arm, before kissing him again. Chad walked up and wrinkled his nose in disgust and groaned. Taylor and Sharpay laughed but the other two didn't even break away.

'I guess Troy doesn't want his gift then' Chad said in a loud voice.

Troy broke away immediately.

'Hell no, gimme'

They all laughed and handed him their presents.

Sharpay's was a pair of basketball trainers, brand new with gold edging. The ones Troy had been banging on about for ages. He hugged her and kissed her cheek, much to her surprise.

Taylor's was a pack of customised sweat bands. They had either Gabriella's face on or one of him and Gabriella kissing. He laughed and hugged and kissed her as well.

Chad's was next, it kind of gave it away the face it was a round package. It turned out to be a basketball, surprise surprise, signed by the whole team, with little birthday messages. Troy and Chad did a man-shake thing and Gabriella handed him her present.

He opened it and it was a small book. Inside were the autographs of all Troy's basketball hero's, loads of famous ones, and at the very back, his Dad had signed it, for of course, he was the person who taught him to love the game.

'Look in the front' Gabi told him.

Troy looked and there was a poem written in Gabriella's neat, pretty writing. It read,

_**Sweat drips down my determined face, **_

_**To the left and to the right are the boundaries of my place, **_

_**Whether it be a driveway or Madison Square, **_

_**Anytime of day, I can be found there, **_

_**Night after night, shot after shot, **_

_**Swish after swish, spot after spot, **_

_**Every make an extreme burst of bliss, **_

_**A punch in the stomach with every miss, **_

_**The fluid motion, the flick of the wrist, **_

_**The crispness of the pass, on every assist, **_

_**Poetry in motion every step of the way, **_

_**A feeling no player in words can ever convey, **_

_**But when I look around this universal court, **_

_**I know that I'm truly in the right sport, **_

_**Because the life doesn't choose you, **_

_**It's the life that you have to pursue, **_

_**In this game nothing comes free, **_

_**But that's the way I like it, the way it should be. **_

'Gabi, I love it, how-when-' Troy tried to say.

'I've been collecting them for a while now, waiting for today. I'm glad you like it'

'Like it, it's amazing, just like you' Troy said cornily before kissing her again.

Taylor, Sharpay and Chad groaned again before walking away. This time Chad's arm was around Taylor. No-one noticed apart from Sharpay who frowned slightly.

'Wait up!' Troy and Gabriella shouted before running after them.

'Oh, so you're not completely on another planet then?' Taylor asked.

'Nope, just in love' Troy replied, squeezing Gabriella's waist, much to her delight.

'Come on, we'll be late for Darbus, she won't care if it's your birthday or not, she'll still give you detention, lets get going' Sharpay said, marching off.

'What's up with her?' Gabi asked.

'Dunno, she was fine before' Chad said, his arm still around Taylor.

'We'd better find out, me and Tay will meet you at homeroom' Gabriella said before running after Sharpay. Taylor shrugged Chad's arm off and ran too.

Troy and Chad just shook their heads laughing and walked in.

**A/N**

**Just a really, really, really short and fluffy chapter. I only put it up 'cause I want to know if you think it should be a Chaylor or a Chadpay? I prefer Chadpay but it's up to you guys. I can invent someone really nice for Taylor, or maybe Ryan? Whatever, you decide!! Review, xx**


	14. Wildcats!

Sharpay just repeatedly told them she was fine and nothing was wrong though inside she felt jealous. She didn't understand it. Why would she be jealous of Taylor having Chad's arm round her? It didn't make sense. Sharpay shook her head and put on a smile and joked and laughed as if it were a normal day. But it wasn't a normal day, it was a weird day.

Today was the day East High battled West High for the championship. That meant Harley would be around. East High were going to West High for the game, using their court. Gabriella was terrified but at the same time excited. She wanted to see her old friends, what little ones she had that didn't desert her when she left Harley.

'Are you sure you'll be alright?' Troy asked for the fiftieth time.

'Troy I'll be fine, go get ready, I'll meet you by the coach' Gabriella said smiling.

'Ok, love you' Troy said running off.

'Love you too!' Gabriella called after him.

'Aww, so cute!' Sharpay said smiling.

'Shut up you, come on, we have to get ready'

'What for?' Sharpay asked confused.

'I want to make Troy proud of me which is why I'm going to dress nicely' Gabriella told her.

'Are you sure that's wise with him around?' she asked uncertain.

'Shar it'll be fine, Chad and Troy said they won't leave my side until we're back here now come on!'

'Yes my lady' Sharpay giggled and ran off with her.

Half an hour later, Gabriella walked out to meet Taylor and Sharpay. They nodded and murmured approvingly. They liked it.

Gabriella smiled and twirled. She was wearing a white, spaghetti strap dress with a bow at the back and it came up to just above her knees. The white contrasted perfectly with her tan. (picture in profile)

Sharpay started to sing and soon Gabriella and Taylor joined in, all laughing and singing.

_Here is a little story  
that I made up so let's make believe  
Four years ago I had a party  
That was too much fun for me  
Boy there's this sexy guy  
He said he'd give me everything I need  
Sometimes I let temptation go too far  
and get the best of me._

All I gotta say is...  
I just wanna have some fun  
and I'll do it until I'm done  
I'm tellin' you...

I'm just a crazy kind of girl  
I'll tell it to the world  
I've just begun havin' my fun, yeah  
inside me there's something I found  
I wanna shop around  
I've just begun  
don't wanna settle down

The conversation wasn't goin' no where 'til I turned my hair  
He started touchin' me and kissin' me  
like he didn't care (oh)  
I thought at first I should go home  
but then fell asleep in the chair

All I gotta say is...  
I just wanna have some fun  
and I'll do it until I'm done  
I'm tellin' you...

I'm just a crazy kind of girl  
I'll tell it to the world  
I've just begun havin' my fun, yeah  
Inside me there's something I found  
I wanna shop around  
I've just begun  
don't wanna settle down

I just wanna have a good time  
I just wanna be myself  
and don't let nobody tell you it's any different babe

I wanna enjoy the sunshine  
and do the things that I need  
To see what feels good to me  
I'm just so crazy

I'm just a crazy kind of girl  
I'll tell it to the world  
I've just begun havin' my fun, yeah  
Inside me there's something I found  
I wanna shop around  
I've just begun  
Don't wanna settle down  
I've just begun  
I've just begun  
havin' my fun, yeah  
I've just begun...  
I've just begun  
havin' my fun, yeah

'Well, I think that explained it all girls' Taylor said.

'Yep, lets go knock 'em dead' Sharpay giggled.

'As you wish' Gabriella replied, doing a ballet twirl before running out to the coaches with the other two girls following.

_At the coaches _

'TROY!'

Troy turned around when he heard someone shout his name and his face broke out into a big grin. Gabriella was walking towards him and she looked amazing.

He swung her round and she giggled, kissing him when he set her down.

'You look fantastic' Troy mumbled into her neck.

'And your legs are looking very nice today; I never knew you had such shapely ones'

'Hey!' Troy said, tickling her.

'Ok, ok, sorry, you are looking very sexy thought in your basketball clothes' Gabriella said, tugging slightly at his top.

'Oh am I?' Troy whispered flirting, pulling her closer by the waist.

'Yep, if I wasn't such a controlled girl I'd kiss you right now' she whispered back seductively.

'Well it's a pity you aren't then' Troy said before grabbing her and kissing her forcefully.

She smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss, giggling into it. Chad broke them up much to their disgust and told them it was time to get on the coach.

When they'd all sat down on the back seats, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Gabi then Troy, she snuggled into Troy and he put his arms around her.

'How about we sing a morale boosting song?' Sharpay asked.

'What the hell's morale?' Chad asked.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes and her and Gabriella began to sing at the top of their voices, soon enough, everyone on the coach had joined in.

_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right_

Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

We're all in this together   
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand   
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

_ a href" Lyrics /a __  
Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right_

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have   
And we take it

Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come 

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together   
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

'Woohoo! That's the way to do it!' Chad yelled!

Everyone laughed just as they pulled up outside West High. The basketball team were waiting for them, sat on the wall, smirking. Some from both schools stuck their fingers up at each other, receiving equally worse ones as they did so.

'Come on, don't let go of my hand, ok?' Troy told Gabriella.

'I won't, I promise, at least I'll know where he is when you're on the court'

'True' Troy said smiling.

'Just don't let him do anything to you when you're playing, he's done it before, makes it seem like their fault, be careful' Gabriella warned.

'Don't worry Miss, I will'

'Troy I'm serious; he's dangerous' Gabriella said, a bit cross.

'I know babes, I will, wave to me from the stands though'

'Of course, I always do'

'I know, just checking though' Troy said, kissing her.

'Hello? Other people wanting to get off here' Sharpay said joking.

Troy and Gabriella laughed and got off, Troy's grip tightening around Gabriella's waist when he saw Harley.

Chad, as promised, stood on the other side of Gabriella as Harley got up and walked over to them, leering at Gabriella.

**A/N**

**Ooh, what will Harley do?? You'll have to find out later!! Sorry, so mean. Lol. Review!! xx**


	15. Telling You

Harley just pushed past them and towards another girl. Gabriella turned to look and saw it was Amelia Thomas; she was head cheerleader at East High. She watched as Harley groped her, obviously for her benefit, and turned away in disgust.

Suddenly everything clicked into place for Troy. Harley's package, the 'connection' thing, it was Amelia, and Amelia was who he had slept with to get over Gabi, now she was with Harley.

Troy understood straight away, Harley was going to tell Gabriella about the whole sleeping with her thing. He'd have to keep her away from him, at all costs. That or tell her the truth. He knew which one was the right thing to do.

'You ok Troy?' Gabriella asked, tugging his hand.

'Oh, yeah, I'm fine; actually, can I talk to you for a sec?'

'Yeah sure, I'll meet you by the water fountain, I just need the bathroom' Gabriella replied before walking away.

She was just coming out when a boy she recognised on the West High team stopped her.

'So, I heard you're with Bolton now then?'

'What's it to you?'

'I wonder if you'll still be interested when you find out'

'Find out what?' Gabriella said, crossing her arms.

'Oh you'll find out, soon'

She rolled her eyes, leaving the guy smirking after her, and walked off back to Troy.

'Troy, you'll have to be quick, the game starts in 5 minutes'

'I know but Gabi, I think you need to know this, I mean it's not fair on you not to know'

'Ok' Gabriella replied nodding.

'You know when we had that big fight? Before we got together?'

'Yeah' Gabriella replied, dragging the word out, confused.

'Well, I did something stupid'

'Like what?'

'I-I, I slept with Amelia'

Gabriella was shocked, and it was written all over her face.

'But it was just to get over you, I mean, it didn't mean anything, I was upset, my head was everywhere, it doesn't mean anything' he carried on hurriedly.

Gabriella remained silent. How could he have done this to her? He'd told her he was a virgin! What a liar!

'Gabi, Gabs, say something' Troy pleaded.

Gabriella lifted her head and looked at him with eyes he didn't recognise,

'I think you should get to the game'

'Gabi, please' Troy tried, grabbing her arm.

'Just go Troy, your team needs you' she said before shaking his arm off and walking away.

Troy punched the tree with all his strength and jogged inside.

_With Gabriella_

Gabriella sat, leaning against the blossom tree, letting the petals fall around her, she'd convinced her friends to go in without her, said she'd be along in a minute. She'd been 15 already.

How could he have done this to her? Sure they weren't together but he didn't have to do that!

'Why didn't he just tell me?' she said out loud, without realising.

'So he told you then?' a voice said, making Gabriella jump slightly.

'What do you want Amelia?'

'I just wanted to see if you were ok'

Gabriella snorted,

'Sure you did'

'Well, look at it this way; I can't see me and Harley staying together so if Troy's dropped from the team and been demoted to a wannabe you can have him back.'

'I don't want Harley back and Troy won't get dropped from the team, the only way he'll get dropped is if he gets a long-term injury or drops out himself' Gabriella snapped.

'Well, think about it, you're clever, you should understand' Amelia replied, smiling falsely before sauntering away.

Gabriella forced the tears to disappear and picked up a handful of blossom petals, throwing them in the air and letting them float. She opened her mouth and let her sweet, soulful voice escape.

_Oh baby, oh baby  
Oh baby, oh baby _

In love no belief I never found inside of me  
Built these walls up so high, needed my room to breathe  
But oh baby, oh baby you tear them down  
Can't believe you changed my mind  
Oh baby, oh baby, I saw you smile  
Stay with me a while

All things fall into place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me  
With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me

I never fell before, how did you find my door?  
The key up to my soul, to you forever more  
Oh baby, oh baby you make me rise  
Never did I once think twice  
Oh baby, oh baby you make me smile  
Stay with me a while

All things fall into place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me  
With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me

_  
All things fall into place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me  
With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me_

_  
Afraid to let it all inside, now I want to hear you'll  
Stay with me a while, stay with me a while_

_Oh baby, oh baby  
Oh baby, oh baby  
_

_Stay with me a while_

'Gabi?' a voice said, softly, quietly.

It was Sharpay, with Taylor behind her.

'We were worried, what's wrong?' Taylor said, just as softly as Sharpay.

Gabriella opened her mouth and said,

'I love him too much; I've made it too hard for myself to let him go'

'But Gabi, Troy loves you back, you don't have to let him go' Sharpay said, patting her arm.

'You don't understand' Gabriella said, shaking her head.

'Has he done something to you? Has he hurt you? I'll kill him, I'll hurt him back' Sharpay snarled.

Suddenly it clicked. Gabriella jumped up, shouting to Sharpay and Taylor who were calling after her,

'Something might happen to Troy and I've got to stop it'

Taylor and Sharpay were confused but raced after her.

Gabriella ran into the gym just in time to see Troy trip and collapse, not moving.

'TROY!' Gabriella yelled, her heart breaking.

**A/N**

**Oh my god! Troy's hurt! Should it be a long-term injury so he can't play but then a sort of miracle happens and he can or should it just be a short-term injury? Or, lol, should it be a long-term injury with no miracle? That would mean the end of basketball hero? Up to you, as always. **

**I've had 199 reviews! yay, whoever is the 200th reviewer will get the chapter dedicated to them as a thank you! Same with 300 if i get that far! lol. **

**Btw, I think, and sorry to all you Chaylor fans out there, that this might be a Chadpay. ****HSMandChelseaFCfan**** made a good point saying it wouldn't be the same as all the others so that's what I'm going to do. I'm thinking maybe Zeke could rescue Taylor when she's upset at seeing Chad and Sharpay kissing? Ooh, then, Sharpay could start liking Zeke, and in the end it's a Chaylor? Then everyone's happy lol. I dnt no, it could go both ways lol. I've rambled a bit here, sorry, review!! xx**


	16. When i found you

**Dedicated to redpolkadot92 for being the 200****th**** reviewer!!! yay**

_Gabriella ran into the gym just in time to see Troy trip and collapse, not moving._

'_TROY!' Gabriella yelled, her heart breaking._

The whistle blew signalling for time out and the team rushed forward. Gabriella sprinted over to the motionless Troy and pulled his head into her lap. She was almost sick at the sight of his knee, it was sunken in and twisted round, but she managed to control herself.

'Someone call an ambulance, this is an emergency!' the referee yelled.

'Troy! Troy wake up man, come on dude, wake up' Chad said, fighting back tears.

Sharpay hugged him and he cried into her shoulder. His best friend was lying on the floor, not moving, not breathing by the looks of it; it was all too much for him to take.

'Come on baby, wake up, please Troy, wake up, please' Gabriella whispered, her tears falling onto his face.

The ambulance sirens could be heard and people automatically parted as the paramedics came through with a stretcher.

'Excuse me Miss, you can't come with us, there's only space for two passengers' they told her. Troy's parents were already in.

'Meet us at the hospital Gabi, we'll see you there sweetheart' Jack said to her, comforting his wife.

Gabriella nodded and walked back inside. She ran to Chad whose arms were open, waiting for her. He hugged her as she cried; soothing her even though he was just as upset as she was.

From over Chad's shoulder, Gabriella could see Harley smirking with his team mates, falling over and laughing. She suddenly became very angry and stormed over to him, slapping his face as hard as she could, which was hard.

Harley was furious. He grabbed her arm and squeezed tightly. He pulled it behind her back, forgetting there were people watching. The next thing he knew, a stiletto had hit his crotch and he collapsed, Sharpay had a triumphant look on her face._ (thx to HSM 450 for that lol)_ Chad pulled him up and smashed his fist into his face, causing him to have a nosebleed and a broken nose.

Taylor pulled Gabriella to her car with Sharpay following and they drove to the hospital. Chad, Zeke and Jason followed in Chad's car.

They arrived and raced to the front desk,

'Troy Bolton, I need to see Troy Bolton, now' Gabriella said hurriedly.

'May I ask who you are?' The receptionist said.

'Gabriella, I'm his girlfriend, please tell me where he is'

'I'm afraid he's been rushed to emergency surgery, his parents are waiting in room 1065 though'

Gabriella ran off, forgetting to say thank you. She searched the halls until she found the right room. As she walked in, Mrs Bolton swept her in to a hug. Crying onto her shoulder. Jack Bolton gently prised his wife away from his son's girlfriend and comforted her.

'How's Troy, is he ok? What's happening?' she asked quickly.

'Oh darling, it's awful, if they can't save his leg they said he might have to have it amputated! My poor, poor baby' Tanya Bolton cried.

Gabriella was speechless, her face had paled.

'Gabi, this means, even if they do save his leg, that he probably won't be able to play ball ever again in his life, or do any kind of physical sport' Jack said calmly, trying to disguise the fact he was torn up inside.

'But-but-he can't, I mean, it's his life-I-I, excuse me' she stuttered before running out.

She crashed into Sharpay who caught her and comforted her.

'Come on Gabs, this way' she said, leading her to the others in the waiting room.

'How is he?' Chad asked immediately.

Gabriella managed to control her sobs before saying,

'The doctors say if they can't fix his leg it'll have to be amputated, even if they do save it he won't be able to play, possibly forever'

Chad sank to the floor, Sharpay rushing to his side. Taylor wept, but not totally because of Troy's news.

Zeke put his arm around her and Jason hugged Gabriella, even though they barely knew each other. They both loved Troy, nothing else mattered.

4 and a half hours later, all the teens had rang their parents explaining where they were, nearly all of them refusing to leave until they saw Troy, even if it meant all night.

'Gabriella, they're wheeling Troy back in soon, I think you should see him on your own for now, then the others can come in' Jack said.

Gabriella nodded and they all patted her back as she followed him.

A tear slid down her cheek as she watched Troy being wheeled in, his face expressionless, tubes down his throat, white as a sheet.

Troy's parents stood on one side and she stood on the other, gripping his hand.

'Could they save his leg?' Jack asked.

'Yes, we managed to save it and cement the broken bones, although it was extremely difficult, he'd shattered his whole knee-cap and adjoining bones, not to mention fractured his ankle. He has still got it though but we are supplying him with morphine to suppress the pain. He may not regain conciseness for a while, the morphine, also with the impact of the accident will have shaken his inner clock.' The doctor informed him.

'So how long until he does wake up?' Tanya asked.

'It could be hours yet, I'm afraid you could be here all night'

'It doesn't matter, he's my baby, I can't leave him' she replied.

Gabriella couldn't speak, all she could was stare at her boyfriend's face, willing him wake up and look at her with those blue eyes that melted her heart every time. But he didn't.

Three hours later and the gang had been and gone, the girls kissed him on the cheek and Chad even hugged him, even though it was hard with all the tubes.

'Gabriella honey, maybe you should go, we'll call you if anything happens' Tanya said.

'No, I don't mean to be rude but I can't leave him, not like this' she said.

They nodded, understanding completely.

'I'm going to fetch a coffee and Jack's getting Troy's things, he'll stop by at your house and explaing to your mother, collect some of your things as well'

'Thank you' she said.

They left and she began to sing, like she'd been wanting to ever since she'd seen him collapse.

_When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Oooo oh, I believe, yes its true  
I found myself when I found you, Ooh yeah_

When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Oooo oh, I believe, yes its true  
I found myself when I found you

When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
I found the deepest love I knew  
(I finaly found you baby)  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
I found myself

When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Thats in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Oooo yeah, Oh I believe, yes its true  
I found myself when I found you, you

She kissed his cheek, tears streaming down her face, and stroked his hand, never letting her eyes leave his face.

**a/n**

**ooh, it was so tragic, btw, I had no intention of ever amputating his leg, just wanted to add some drama! Lol, review!! xx**


	17. I'll Stand By You

**This chappy's dedicated to ****jUztafAn**** because as all of you who read the reviews know, she got hit by a car yesterday. I hope you get better soon and you're not in too much pain! I added a little something to the chapter just for you! You'll know it when you read it! Get well soon!, evie xx**

Four hours had passed since Gabriella had last spoken. Troy was still asleep, as were his parents on the other side of the room.

'Gabi?' he muttered faintly.

'Troy? Troy it's me, it's Gabi' Gabriella told him quietly.

'I…I…' he tried.

'Shush, its ok, don't worry' she whispered, squeezing his hand.

'I…love…you' he wheezed, his eyes open slightly.

He waited until she answered before shutting his eyes again.

She'd said,

'I love you too'

Gabriella smiled; she stroked his hand as he fell asleep again. She laid her head down on the bed and fell asleep.

'Gabi, honey, wake up'

Gabriella shot up; afraid something had happened to Troy.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Nothing, nothing sweetheart, the doctor just wants to know something' Troy's mother said.

'Sorry, seeing as you were the last to fall asleep, did you notice Troy move at all, or even awake?' the doctor asked.

'Yes, he woke up, only for a few moments, then he went back to sleep again'

'Did he say anything?'

'Uh, yes, he erm, well he said he loved me' Gabriella said, blushing.

Troy's parents smiled.

'Good, he seems to be on the mend then, try not to disturb him if you can' the doctor told them before leaving.

'I'm sorry, I was going to wake you but he went back to sleep so fast I thought there wasn't any point' Gabriella apologised.

'Don't worry dear, it's quite alright' Tanya said, hugging her.

There was a knock at the door and Chad walked in, his arms piled high with books and papers.

'Chad, what are you doing here?' Gabriella asked, she went on to say 'sorry, stupid question' making everyone smile.

'Actually, I phoned him. I know it sounds terrible but Jack and I have to leave, Jack has his job and I have to visit my mother who's in hospital in Texas and now we know Troy's going to be alright…' Troy's mother told them.

'No, no, its fine, I'll call you if anything happens' Gabriella said.

Gabriella knew what was wrong with Tanya's mum. She remembered the day Troy told her.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was sat at her desk studying when she heard something outside. She walked to her balcony and saw Troy stood there. She grinned and opened the door, expecting him to kiss her but he didn't._

'_What's wrong?' she asked him._

_Troy wiped furiously at his face, it was pouring and he was soaked, it took a while for Gabriella to realise it was tears on his face, not rain drops._

_She gasped and enveloped him in a hug, not caring that she was getting wet._

'_Troy, what's the matter, tell me'_

'_It's my grandma, she has cancer' he stuttered._

'_Oh babe, that's awful! They have some cures now though, I'm sure she'll be alright' she comforted._

'_No, she has a very advanced tumour in…in her breast' Troy almost whispered the last part._

'_Come in, come on' Gabriella said, pulling him inside._

_When they were inside she ran to the drawer they'd christened 'Troy's drawer'. It had spare clothes in for when he stayed over; Gabriella had one at his house. She pulled out a clean pair of everything and sent him to get dressed. _

_As he was doing so, she pulled on some dry clothes as well and waited for him to come out._

_As soon as he opened the door she hugged him, stroking his hair, letting him know she cared._

_They sat on her bed and he cried all night, she just hugged him and cried with him. Placing kisses in his hair and rocking him, letting him cry. _

'_Promise me', he said pulling away, 'promise me you'll get checked'_

'_Troy I' she began._

'_Promise, I couldn't bear it if you got it, please, for me'_

_She smiled, 'of course'_

_Since then she'd been checked regularly, making sure her mum got checked as well._

_She began to sing, stroking his back and his hair._

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen a dark side too_

When the night falls on you  
Don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm alot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you ,baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

(I'll stand by you my baby)  
I'll stand by you  
(I'll stand by you my baby)  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
(I'll stand by you)  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you

_Flashback ends_

The only reason the hospital had found out about the tumour was because Troy's grandma had been hit by a car. The driver had driven off, leaving her lying there. She'd been rushed to hospital but fortunately wasn't hurt that bad, the tumour had shown up on the x-rays. Troy had gotten so frustrated and made sure he checked four times before crossing a road.

'Hello, earth to Gabriella' Chad said, waving his hand in her face.

'Oh, sorry'

'You zoned out, Troy's mum and dad left, they rang me because they didn't want you on your own. Taylor gave me all this stuff to give you, it looks like homework' he said, shuddering.

Gabriella laughed; actually, it's exactly what she'd been wanting, something to keep her busy.

'Shouldn't you be at school?' she asked him.

'Nope, Troy's dad rang in and they said just you and me can stay away until Troy's better'

'Wow'

'Yeah, it's not like it'll matter for you, you're clever, it's me they're worried about'

'No worries, I'll soon sort that' Gabriella said, organising the papers.

'What are you doing?' Chad asked, scared but curious at the same time.

'I, Chad Danforth, am going to help you reach your full potential and achieve your goals'

'Huh?'

'Get better grades' Gabriella said, laughing.

'Aww, man.' Chad said.

'Believe me, you'll thank me for this'

'Don't bet on it' Chad mumbled, making Gabriella smile.

**A/N**

**Soooooooooooo. Lol. How is everyone? Good? Bad? Angry? Sad? Huh? Sorry, bit personal, but I would like to know how you're all doing? You're all so kind reviewing my story so it's only fair I ask how you are, show some interest! Lol. How did you think I did with this? Plz let me know! Review xx**


	18. From now until forever

'So, what's going on with you and Sharpay, or is it you and Taylor?' Gabriella asked, breaking the silence.

'Shh, trying to work here' Chad replied, pretending to be cross.

'Chad, since when has that sentence ever come out of your mouth before? Tell me and I might cut you some slack with all the workload'

'Fine, you're definitely more persistent than Troy. Well, at first I liked Sharpay, I mean really liked her, more than anyone else, but then I started to notice Taylor, I mean, she's a nice looking girl, but the feelings I had towards Sharpay haven't really gone away, I don't know what to do'

'Chad, that's like the most honest thing I've ever heard you say'

'Well, you have to be honest once in a while, and I'm guessing Troy was honest with you which is why he started the game looking like a puppy that had just been kicked?'

Gabriella looked towards her feet.

'Gabi, if it's any consolation, I told him to do the stupid thing, I said it would help him get over you'

'But he still did it, even if we weren't together then'

'Do you know what he did straight after?'

'What?'

'He came straight to my house and cried, it was freaky, I've never seen Troy cry before, he was crying about you, what he'd just done, what had happened between the both of you, everything, he really regretted it you know' Chad explained, his joker personality replaced with a serious one.

'I know that now' Gabriella mumbled, stroking Troy's cheek.

'Whatever you do Gabi, don't break up with him, it'll be the end for him, he really loves you, like no-one he's ever loved before'

'You're being so nice, Chad, thank you'

'No problem, you should see him stick up for you in the changing rooms before a game'

'Why, what happens?' Gabriella asked suspiciously.

'It's tradition that you talk about girls before you play. Every guy says a girls name who he's gonna play for. Let me tell you, you're chosen quite a lot. Troy gets really stressed'

Gabriella smiled,

'Then what happens?'

'If more than one person chooses the same girl, they battle it out until it's decided'

'How do you battle?' Gabriella asked, not sure she really wanted to know.

'That, you will never know, but, one thing, Troy always wins, when it comes to you, there's no stopping him'

Gabriella just smiled,

'So, who do you choose?'

'Sharpay' came a voice, but it wasn't from Chad.

'TROY!' they both yelled.

He smiled at them, Chad punched his arm really lightly, they joked before he left them to talk.

'Gabi, I just want to say sorry, it was-' Troy began.

'Troy, I get it, I know everything, it's fine' she reassured him.

'Even so, I am still really sorry' he croaked, his voice crackly.

'I know, the fact you told me meant a lot, I love you so much Troy'

'I love you too, more than you know' he croaked.

'Oh, do you want some water, here' she said, putting the straw in his mouth.

When he'd finished he said,

'Kiss please'

Gabriella laughed and moved closer.

'In a hurry are we?'

'Nope, but I haven't had a kiss in ages, usually I'd have had at least 60 by now, are you rejecting me?'

'Hell no' she said, he laughed, it was the phrase he used all the time, she kept telling him off for saying it.

'Then haul ass over here and kiss me'

'Your wish is my command' she whispered, before leaning in.

He groaned into the kiss, he'd been waiting so long and it felt so right. That moment he knew she was the one for him.

'I wrote you a song' Gabriella said, pulling away.

'Oh really? Is it about how sexy I am?'

'Still the same old Troy huh?' she said laughing.

'The one and only, now sing for me'

'What is it with you and commands?'

'Sorry, I just want to hear your voice again'

Gabriella laughed and began to sing.

_a...yeah  
they say in this world  
love cant last forever,  
but i dont believe thats true  
cause the way i feel  
when we are together  
i know thats way  
ill always feel for you_

from now until forever  
thats how long ill be true  
ill make you this vow  
and promise you now until forever  
ill never stop loving you

they'll come a day  
when the world stop turning  
and stars will fall the sky  
but the spining last  
when the sun stops burning  
all i wanna do is love you  
till the end of time

from now until forever  
thats how long ill be true  
ill make you this vow  
and promise you now until forever  
ill never stop loving you

its gonna take more than a lifetime  
to give you all my love  
I fell for you tonight

from now until forever  
thats how long ill be true  
ill make you this vow  
and promise you now until forever  
ill never stop loving you

from now until forever  
thats how long ill be true  
ill make you this vow  
and promise you now until forever  
ill never stop loving you

until forever  
ill never stop loving you

'I love you too' Troy said, reaching out for her hand.

'Can I kiss you?' she asked, slightly hesitant.

'Since when have I ever said no to that?' Troy replied.

'Hmm, that's a never!' she replied before kissing him again.

'Gabi, where are my parents?' he said, after they'd pulled away for air.

'Crap! I was supposed to phone them as soon as you woke up!' Gabriella said, clamping her hand over her mouth.

Troy just laughed.

'I suppose they can wait five minutes' he said drawing her in.

She pecked him lightly on the lips before he said,

'Make that ten' before kissing her once more, and not for the last time.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! The updating is gonna be a bit hectic because I'm moving house and everythings everywhere! It took me two hours to find the laptop! It was in the stables for some reason, don't ask me! lol So sorry!**

**First of all, I asked last time how people were and aonly a few people replied, I'll ask again, HOW IS EVERYONE!!!!' lol**

**Second, I'm thinking of doing this student exchange thing, (on fanfiction, not real life!) the gang go to England for say a few weeks and stay with people and then they come over to the USA, there would be drama with whether Troy could go and would Gabi leave him? Sound good? Let me know!!!**

**Also, please review!!! Any ideas you have for the story are welcome, I have no idea where to go with it! I've kinda reared away from the song assignment thing and with Troy in hospital I don't think I can go back to it, so any clues, fill me in!**

**Thx, xxx**


	19. I'm not going

'Troy you'll never guess what Matsui told us today!' Chad yelled as him, Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella walked into his hospital room.

'What?' he asked, smiling at his over excited voice.

'Our year's doing a student exchange! We're going to England!'

'Yeah that's cool, you'll have to tell me all about it when you get back' he replied, trying to sound upbeat.

'Huh?' Chad said, confused.

'Well I can't go, my legs knackered, you know that'

'Yeah but surely you'll be fine, it's not 'till a month anyway' Taylor said hopefully.

'Sorry guys, ain't gonna happen, I still don't know if I'll be able to walk again for a while'

'Oh, well, whatever, we'll just take you in a wheelchair, you know, I can just see me pushing you past Buckingham Palace' Sharpay said laughing.

Chad grinned, she always knew how to lighten a moment. That was why he was going to ask her, but when? That was the question.

'Yeah, well we'll see, you'll have a great time anyway, just don't run off with a guy with a cute English accent' he said, directing the last part at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled briefly, but she'd made her mind up the minute Principal Matsui notified them all.

'I'm not going'

Everyone was shocked.

'What, why?' Troy asked.

'I'm not leaving you here, I love you, I hate being away from you at school for 7 hours, how am I going to survive a month knowing you're on another continent?'

'Gabs, you can't do this, you're making me feel guilty, we have cell phones don't we? Hey, you could even use one of those red phone boxes' he told her, smiling.

'Awesome!' Chad said, making Sharpay giggle.

'No Troy, I don't care if it makes you feel guilty, for once I'm going to do something selfish and stay, that way I won't feel guilty leaving you, end of conversation' she said, crossing her arms.

Little did she know it was far from over. The others went on and on at her until she screamed at them to stop.

'Please guys, I'm getting a headache, face it, the only way I'm going is if Troy's with me, if not then you'll just have to send a postcard!'

'Well then, we'll just have to make sure Troy's better in time won't we?' Sharpay said, marching out of the room to find the doctor. Chad close on her heels.

'What's going on with those two?' Taylor asked them.

'I'd say me and Gabi won't be the only couple for long if you know what I mean' Troy said winking.

'Oh' Taylor said, neither Troy nor Gabriella noticing the hint of disappointment in her voice.

_With Sharpay and Chad_

'Hey Shar?' Chad asked nervously.

'Yeah?' she replied, not really paying attention.

'Who do you fancy?'

Sharpay spun around instantly and narrowed her eyes.

'Why'd you wanna know?'

'Just wondering, does he go to East High?' he asked hopefully.

'Who said it was a guy?' Sharpay smirked, continuing her search for Dr Adams who seemed to have vanished.

'Whoah, whoah, whoah, slow down, you're-you're a-lesbian?' a look of horror on his face.

Sharpay couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing.

'Of course not, I'm joking, jeez'

Chad breathed a sigh of relief.

'So?' he prompted.

'So what?' Sharpay asked innocently.

Should she tell him it was him? What if he laughed in her face?

'So does this guy go to East High or not?'

'Woah, getting impatient, yes, he goes to East High, happy now?'

'Nope, who is he?

'Tell me again why you want to know?'

'I-uh, well you see-I'

'Looking for me?' Doctor Adams interrupted, much to Chad's relief.

'Yes sir, we were wondering whether we could talk to you about Troy?' Sharpay asked.

'Of course, follow me, we'll talk in my office'

_With Troy and Gabi _

'Gabi, you don't have to do this' Troy said.

'I know but I'm doing it because I love you, also I'm not sure whether I could resist all those hot English guys'

'Oh no she didn't!' Troy said, pulling her in.

'Yep, but you do know I couldn't leave you, don't you?' she asked concerned.

'No, I don't know, why don't you explain while it's just us'

Taylor had left for the bathroom and a cup of coffee.

'Well, you see, it's like you have a hold of my heart, and if I move even the slightest bit away from you it tugs and it hurts. If I leave for England, then the tug will be so hard I'll be afraid it will snap and I'll lose you'

'Gabi, you'll never lose me, you're stuck with me forever, but you already know that don't you? I think the real reason is that you're afraid something will happen while you're away and you won't be there to help, am I right?' he said softly.

Gabriella looked into the eyes that had captured her heart and held it captive, she couldn't lie to him. One he knew when she was lying and two she knew he'd find out if she did anyway.

'How'd you know?' she asked, pushing his hair off his face.

'I told you, I'm a mind reader' he replied, grinning.

Gabriella laughed,

'What was that you said when we first met? I'd marry a stranger and have 3 kids?'

'Well, when I say stranger, I really meant a gorgeous guy with brilliant blue eyes you can't resist'

'Oh, and people think you're cocky, I can't think why' Gabriella told him, pretending to think.

'People think I'm cocky?' Troy asked in disbelief.

'Nope, I made all that up'

'Why would you do such a thing?' Troy asked, acting hurt.

'Because I love you' Gabriella said seriously, leaning down and capturing his lips with hers.

'I love you too, in fact I think-AHHH!' he yelled.

'What, Troy what's wrong, tell me!' Gabriella screamed.

'My leg!' he gasped.

Just then Doctor Adams walked in with Sharpay, Chad and Taylor, he rushed to check his leg.

'It's ok, it was just a mild shock of pain, nothing serious' he told them before walking out.

'Mild shock my ass' Troy grumbled.

'See, that is why I'm not going!' Gabriella exclaimed.

'But you can go, so can Troy hopefully, if the tests they've done come back alright, we just have to take a wheelchair in case you need it' Sharpay said, jumping up and down.

'See babe, it's all gonna be fine' Troy said to Gabriella, taking her hand and kissing it.

'I guess it is' she said smiling.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So most of you seem to be good! That's great! Lol. To those of you who asked how I am, I'm a bit stressed with not being able to find anything what with boxes everywhere but other than that I'm peachy! Lol, thanks for asking.**

**Hope this started off the whole exchange thing ok, what do you think? Also, do you think Troy should go? Oooh, decisions, decisions lol.**

**Review!! xx**


	20. We've got to stay strong

**300 REVIEWS! I can't believe it! Yay! This chappy's dedicated to the 300****th**** reviewer, ZacEfronIsHot!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!! And to all you others!! xx**

'_See babe, it's all gonna be fine' Troy said to Gabriella, taking her hand and kissing it._

'_I guess it is' she said smiling._

'Gabi, Gabi wake up'

Gabriella woke up find her mother shaking her awake.

'What, what is it?' she asked, still half asleep.

'We need to go to the hospital, it's Troy'

'Yeah, five minutes, I'm just going to-WHAT!' she said, sitting straight up.

'He's in surgery, the Bolton's just called, he was screaming and it's something to do with the way his knee's been put back in'

'Ugh, mums don't, let's just get there' she replied, pulling on the nearest clothes she could find and rushing out.

They got to the hospital 15 minutes later, after much complaining and worrying from Gabriella.

She ran straight through to his room to see nothing, he wasn't there, there was no-one in there.

'Gabriella, Gina' said Jack Bolton, coming up behind them.

'Where's Troy? I want to see Troy' she said.

'He's in theatre right now, we want to see him too'

'Well what happened, why wasn't someone with him, tell me!' she said hysterically.

'Gabriella! Calm down, that's no way to talk to someone' Gina Montez scolded.

'No! You don't understand do you! My boyfriends in there! I love him! It kills me to know he's hurting, I've been told he was screaming in pain, how do you think that makes me feel? I just want him like he was before; I want him back, my Troy. Not in this horrible place! Don't you see, I need him, more than I knew I did!' she screamed, getting quieter towards the end when she eventually whispered the last part.

Gina was shocked, Gabriella had never screamed before, she'd never seen her get this angry, ever.

'Gabriella-' she began but Gabriella cut her off.

'NO! Don't even try to calm me down! It won't work, you don't understand' she yelled before running off.

Gina was about to chase after her when Jack placed a hand on her arm,

'Let me go' he said calmly, before following her.

Gabriella collapsed onto Troy's hospital bed, trying to breathe his scent in. It didn't work, the hospital was too clean. This made her cry even more.

'Gabi' came a voice.

'Mr Bolton, I'm sorry for what just happened and the way I spoke to you, but I really need to be alone right now'

'No, that's where you're wrong; the worst thing for you is to be on your own at a time like this. You need to stay strong for Troy. I've just been told by the doctors that they believe there is a 90 percent chance that Troy will leave this hospital barely able to walk let alone play basketball. Gabi, they're saying he might never play again'

'W-what?' she asked, raising her head.

'Troy will most likely have a limp for the rest of his life, he'll never be able to play basketball again, and he'll probably have to use a wheelchair for a few months before he can even think about walking, of course, that all depends on this operation.'

'So you're saying he could be fine?'

'Well, yes but there is a 90 percent chance he won't. Do you see why we have to stay strong for him? When he comes out of that operating theatre and is told the news, his whole world will come crashing down around him. You are probably the only thing he'll see that's going right in his life'

'What about you and Mrs Bolton?'

'Tanya and I both know that when compared to you, Troy would pick you every time, and we're ok with that. We understand that he loves you, and you know, kids don't see their parents that way most of the time'

'He told me once, that if playing basketball was taken away from him, he didn't know if he could live with it' Gabriella said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'That was before he realised he had you. I found this in here yesterday when he was asleep, you might want to read it' Jack said, handing her a crumpled sheet of paper.

_I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her_

I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
it's something indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tell her I love her  
Oh yeah  
Just tell her I love her

The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
When I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe

Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indiscribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tell her I love her

Every time that I'm around her  
I just go to pieces crushing, tumbling to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her

I know how it feels

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Just tell her I love her

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
And tell her I love her  
Just tell her I love her

The tears were streaming down her face now

'I-I miss him' she said.

'I know, I know how you feel, I miss him too, when he was a kid, we used to play outside, basketball every time. Even when he was a tot, and I had to lift him to reach the net, he still wanted to play. I used to let him win, to boost his confidence, but then, as he grew and got older, I used to stop letting him win. But you know what happened? Even when I tried my hardest to beat him, he always won.

Now that's taken away from us, it's just a memory, I'm missing him so much. I'm missing all those times we used to have fun, hell I even miss his tantrums and fits, even though I used to get so mad when he slammed doors. I'd give anything to have that Troy back, anything'

'But we can't can we? Even though I'd give my life for him, we can't get the old Troy back' Gabriella said softly.

'No, but we can make the new Troy feel happy and love him just as much. Even if he isn't the basketballer we all knew before'

'He's still the same Troy'

'Exactly, which is why we need to be there for him. Have you ever seen him cry before?'

Gabriella thought back to the time when they weren't on good terms.

_Flashback_

'_Why don't you just piss off back to West High where you belong? No-one wants you here' Troy yelled._

'_Yes they do! You just can't face the fact that all the people that liked you now like me as well! You're so selfish Troy!' Gabriella yelled back._

'_I'm not as selfish as you! You think I'm actually bothered that you've made a couple of friends? I feel sorry for them, hanging around with someone like you! I'm the most popular guy in school! All the girls are after me! Or haven't you noticed because you're too busy being a swat and writing down equations!'_

'_Not every girl Troy! I'm not after you! Taylor isn't after you! Sharpay definitely isn't! Why do you think those girls are cooing over you? Because you're the basketball captain! It's all about the social ladder at this school, they don't want you for you, they want you for what you stand for! They want to be known as the girl who's dating the Captain! They don't really want to get to know you! If they did they'd realise you're a selfish, pompous, arrogant, smarmy git who's only aim in life is to have as many girls after him as humanly possible!'_

'_Ooh, you said git, don't go overboard with the swearing!' Troy said sneering._

'_Have you actually ever had a girlfriend? Have you ever kissed a girl? Because from what I hear, you've never dated before! At least I've gone out with someone and actually had physical contact with them!' Gabriella screamed._

'_Yeah, but you were too stupid to realise he was cheating on you with how many other girls? 5 was it? 10? Probably, you're too wrapped up in your studies to notice! I was going to ask you out, now I'm glad I didn't!' Troy roared._

'_You have no idea what it felt like to find out what he was doing. That is why I would never date someone like Harley again. You honestly thought I would have agreed to go out with someone so up himself he made me gag? You're disgusting, I hate you and I am genuinely sorry for the girl you do decide to have your first kiss with!'_

_Gabriella slammed her locker shut and stormed off. She ran to the girls bathroom and cried. When she'd sorted herself, she walked to the library where she saw Troy sat on his own, crying, through the door. She didn't walk in, left him, her heart tugging inside of her, telling her to go to him. She ignored it and walked to her class._

_End of Flashback _

'Once'

'Good, then you won't be shocked if he does, I have to go speak to the doctor now, you can wait here if you like, there's one of Troy's sweaters in the drawer if you're cold' he said before walking out.

Gabriella pulled one of Troy's jumpers on and breathed in his smell. She wiped her tears away and vowed to stay strong, for Troy. For her Troy, the one she loved.

**A/N**

**Aww, soppy ending! I felt it needed it after that drama in the flashback! Lol, review, xx**


	21. Flashbacks

_She wiped her tears away and vowed to stay strong, for Troy. For her Troy, the one she loved._

'Troy, I want you to know, whatever they tell us, I'll still love you' Gabriella told him.

'I know, and I know that I'll love you forever, no matter what' he replied, placing an arm around her waist where she was sat on his bed.

Gabriella's mind travelled back to her flashback yesterday. She suddenly felt very guilty.

'Babe, you know, I'm glad I was your first kiss in a relationship, was it ok?'

Troy smiled and leant up and kissed her softly.

'It was amazing'

She smiled and remembered back to when they shared their first kiss as a proper couple.

_Flashback_

'_Troy, what I said about feeling sorry for the girl who you had your first kiss with in a serious relationship, I'm sorry.'_

_Troy looked up from where he was sat doing his homework and said,_

'_No problem, I think when you said it just kinda got to me 'cause I wished it would be you'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yeah, I'd liked you for ages Ella, before we'd even spoken'_

'_I don't get it' Gabriella said confused._

'_I saw you in the restaurant and liked you instantly, I kept hoping you'd talk to me but you never did'_

'_Instead it was my Grandma, lucky you' she said laughing._

'_Yeah, still, I'm glad she did'_

'_Is that so?'_

'_Yep'_

'_Troy-would-will you-I mean would you mind-' Gabriella stuttered._

_Troy grinned and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist._

'_You want to know if I'd mind having my first kiss now?' he asked._

'_Yeah, I mean if you don't want to then that's alright but-I don't know'_

_Troy laughed, _

'_I'd love to'_

_She smiled and they gazed into each others eyes before closing them slowly and Gabriella leaned up and placed her lips softly on his. He pulled her closer and ran his hands through her hair, before stroking her arm softly, sending shivers up her spine._

_She smiled against his lips before parting her mouth slightly, parting his with it. She breathed her warm breath into his mouth making him grip her waist tighter. _

_When they finally pulled away they smiled at each other._

'_Are you sure you've never kissed in a relationship before?' she asked him._

'_Is there a difference to kissing in a relationship than out of one?'_

'_Yes, a huge one, it means something when you're in a relationship'_

'_Oh, well then yes, you were my first in that sense'_

'_Well, then you are most definitely a natural'_

'_Thank you Montez'_

'_No problem Bolton, care to have another round?'_

'_If I have to!' Troy joked smiling._

_Gabriella laughed and leaned up and kissed him once again._

_End of Flashback_

Troy remembered their first date; he smiled and let his mind wander back.

_Flashback_

'_Gabi, are you ready?' Troy called up the stairs._

'_Coming, where are we going?'_

'_Surprise, now come on!'_

_Gabriella quickly readjusted her hair and walked down. Troy was speechless._

'_Wow' was all he could muster._

_Gabriella was wearing a strapless corset dress that came above her knee, it had detail around the hem and hugged to her in all the right places. (picture in profile)_

'_Take your jaw off the ground and tell me where we're going' Gabriella said laughing._

'_Sorry, you just look so-amazing'_

'_Thank you, shouldn't we get going?'_

'_Of course'_

_After a while of driving, they pulled up outside Troy's house._

'_What's wrong, did you forget something?' Gabriella asked confused._

'_Nope, this is it'_

'_This is where you're taking me for our first date?' Gabriella asked, disbelief evident on her face._

'_Yep, come on'_

_Gabriella followed Troy through to the back and saw there was a table set out and on the basketball court, Troy had spelled 'I LOVE YOU' with candles._

_Gabriella began to cry making Troy wonder what he'd done wrong._

'_Hey, it's ok, we can go to a restaurant if you want' he said, cuddling her._

'_No, Troy, it's perfect' she said, kissing him softly._

_He smiled and pulled out her chair and letting her sit down before laying out her plate. It was just a simple cold platter._

'_Sorry, I can't really cook' he said meekly._

'_I can't either, anyway, who said I don't like cold food?'_

'_No one' Troy replied, grinning._

_When they'd finished Gabriella stood up and sat on Troy's knee. Hugging hers to her chest. _

_Troy kissed the top of her head and rocked her._

'_Is all this ok?' Troy asked uncertainly._

'_I wouldn't have it any other way' she said, looking up at him._

'_Good, because once I've cleared all the candles away, I'm going to show you how to play some ball'_

'_Oh is that so?' she said getting up, 'as a matter of fact, I'm amazing'_

'_Oh really, then bring it on' Troy said, picking her up and twirling her around._

_End of Flashback _

'What you thinking about babe?' Gabriella asked.

'Our first date'

Gabriella smiled at the memory.

'I remember, I still can't believe I played basketball in my new dress!'

'You did look gorgeous' Troy told her, running a hand up her arm.

'Thanks, it was all for you' she said, before kissing him on the nose.

'Well in that case I should take you out more often.'

They laughed together as the doctor and Troy's parents walked in.

Troy gripped Gabriella's hand tight and she squeezed back.

'Troy, we have your tests results back…'

**a/n**

**oooh, cliffy!!!! LOL. Woops, typing went funny then, oh well, lol. How you people doing? I am now officially unpacked!!!!! Apart from some furniture being shipped I should be fine!!! It's great! I kinda miss my old house though, has anyone had that? Or is it just me?? **

**Hope you found this interesting, I wanted to hang on to the whole 'will he go?' mystery for a little longer, although just to let you know, I have decided!! Also, just to spice things up a bit, he who must not be named will be making an appearance shortly. (that's Harley, not voldemort lol) Ahh, the tension, I should be a torture master, I really should, lol.**

**Anyways, review!! xx**


	22. AN

**Ok guys, how does this sound for a new story? It's just a quickie thought but I knew I'd forget it if I didn't write it down so here goes. Also, if you like it, should I start it after I finish Waiter Dude or start now and do both? Is it a bit un-original? Constructive criticism would be great? Evie, xx**

**The High Life**

Troy goes to East High and is the singing, all star basketball captain, obviously. A new girl comes to the school going by the name of Gabriella Montez. Thing is, she's a model, a famous one at that. Troy takes an instant likeness towards her but she snubs him and plays hard to get.

Troy carries out a plan to make her like him but will it work? Just as Gabriella begins to crack he gives up, becomes what he was before, the selfish, arrogant jock.

When she sees Troy with the guys acting 'Mr Popular' she begins to hate him. It's only until she secretly sees him for who he really is that she likes him. Troy thinks he hears her talking about a girl nastily and realises she's not all that, when actually, it wasn't her.

Only when Troy begins to hate her does she start to have feelings for him. Then she tries to get him but is it too late? Has he got over her and found happiness with another girl?

Will she go to desperate measures to get him, like making him jealous by going with Chad? Will it work or will she begin to fall for Chad instead? More importantly, will Chad fall for her? Will Troy fall for it or see through her?

What happens when they play tricks on each other to try and embarrass the other but it ends up backfiring?

Will Gabriella lose every chance she ever had of making Troy hers?

Will Troy ever get to date a famous model?

Will Troy and Chad's friendship survive through it all?

Will Gabriella make more enemies than friends?

Will it end in deception and lies, with people who are not meant to be together, or will it work and everyone lives happily ever after?

**Ok, so, I bared my inner feelings there, don't crush me at my lowest point! Lol, only joking but seriously, review!! xx**


	23. Test Results

**Ok, so most of you were up for my new fic but I've decided to write it after Waiter Dude and maybe before the sequel, if I do one?? Lol, not sure yet though, I'll keep you updated!! xx**

_Troy gripped Gabriella's hand tight and she squeezed back. _

'_Troy, we have your tests results back…'_

'…the injury to your leg was indeed very severe, your whole kneecap had slid down and your adjoining bones were all shattered.

We've managed to cement your kneecap in place and have somehow managed to wire your bones so they're still connected.

That shock of pain you experienced the other day was when one of the wires snapped. We've secured them now so they should remain in place'

'Will he walk again?' Tanya Bolton asked.

'Yes'

Tanya hugged on tightly to her husband, tears flowing down her face. Jack Bolton was grinning the Bolton smile, from ear to ear. Gabriella had screamed and was kissing Troy's face all over. He was laughing and hugging her.

'But we must warn you, if you attempt any sports, running, jogging, even walking without your crutches for a while, it will put you straight back into hospital. The best chance you have of playing…basketball is it?'

'Basketball, yeah' Troy said nodding.

'Basketball then, is allowing your body to recuperate. Otherwise you'll do yourself more damage and it could be long term next time. You've had a lucky escape Mr Bolton, but lightning doesn't strike twice'

'Thank you sir' Troy said sincerely.

The doctor left and Gabriella hugged Troy again.

'Troy this is brilliant!' Jack said.

'My baby's alright! He's going to walk! What a clever boy!' Tanya exclaimed, kissing his forehead.

'Thanks mom' he replied sheepishly.

'We'll go set up everything at home. Your room needs cleaning, bed needs changing. Oh there's so much to do!' she said, dragging a reluctant Jack with her, leaving the two together.

'Alone, at last' Troy said.

'I'm so glad. I would have stuck by you even if you couldn't walk, you know that right?'

'Of course' he assured, 'Just like when I stayed with you, that week you were ill'

'Oh yeah' she said, giggling.

_Flashback_

'_Where's Gabi?' Troy asked at the school gates._

_Sharpay shook her head, Taylor shrugged and Chad drew a blank. They didn't know._

_Troy whipped out his mobile and speed dialled Gabriella's number._

'_Hello?' said a croaky voice._

'_Gabriella?' Troy asked, it didn't sound like her at all._

'_Yeah, it's me'_

'_What's up with your voice?'_

'_I'm ill Troy. My throat hurts and I have a really bad tummy-ache, I can't get to school today so I'll see you tomorrow'_

'_Whoa, hold up, you're ill, how come you didn't tell me?'_

'_Cause you'd be round here first thing with a flask of chicken soup and a chick flick for me'_

_Troy was upset, he'd always thought she liked it when he did that._

'_But I thought you said it was cute?' he asked in a dejected voice._

_Gabriella managed a small laugh._

'_I did, and I still do. I just didn't want you going out of your way'_

'_Aww, baby, you know I'm coming don't you?'_

'_I knew ever since I picked up the phone, is there any chance at all of me persuading you to stay?'_

'_Nope, see you in 10, love you'_

_Gabriella laughed,_

'_I love you too Troy'_

_Troy hung up and told the girls and Chad what was up and that he was going to look after her._

'_So you're bunking off school?' Taylor asked disapprovingly._

'_Don't look at me like that Miss McKessie, it's your best friend I'm going to look after' Troy said smiling._

'_Well then just this once I'll save the lecture'_

'_Cool, so I get to hang with two hot girls all day on my own? Sweet!' Chad said, making the girls laugh._

'_Yep, the things I do for you man!' Troy said before running to his car._

_15 minutes later_

_Troy knocked on the door and Gabriella opened it._

'_You're late' she said, trying not to smile._

'_That's because I went and fetched you your favourite, strawberries and cream. Nothing helps sore throats more than ice-cream'_

_Gabriella smiled what had she done to deserve him?_

'_I love you' she said, meaning every word._

_Troy grinned, melting her heart in an instant._

'_I love you too, even when you look all pale and sicky'_

_Gabriella felt something in her stomach and turned to run but Troy held her back._

'_Where you going? I was only jok-' he began but stopped when Gabriella was sick right down his shirt._

'_Gross' was all he could muster._

_End of flashback_

'And you threw up all over my favourite shirt'

'Hey, you held me back!' she said indignantly, punching his arm lightly.

'Because I thought I'd upset you!'

'Fair enough, I got to see you walk around shirtless all day though, that was a bonus!' she said laughing.

'You bet it was, I don't usually let girls chuck up on me _and_ stay behind to clean it up!'

'Well, if it's any consolation, I'd clean yours up, or I'll have to find another way to repay you' she told him, leaning in.

'I wonder what you'll think of' he whispered, his breath tickling her nose.

'I wonder' she whispered back before kissing him passionately.

**A/N**

**So, he'll walk again…hopefully. Hah, I'm playing mind games! Lol. Am I any good?**

**Ok, so check this...I'm going on holiday in the summer and I don't get back until after the 20****th**** or something and HSM 2 comes out on the 17****th**** and I don't have Disney Channel over there so I won't get to see it! It's so unfair. Does anyone know if it comes out later in the UK????**

**Review!! xx **


	24. Blue eyes i'll go anywhere

'Mr Bolton, as much as we're pleased to have you back, do you think you could possibly tear your eyes away from Miss Montez and listen to me?' asked Miss Murray.

Troy blushed and nodded meekly.

'As I was saying, I've decided not to put you in groups for this assignment, you'll be working solely, but, however the two best compositions will win a certain prize, got that, good now start'

The class rolled their eyes and got down to work.

Troy chewed the end of his pen, trying desperately to think of a song. He'd decided not to use the first one he wrote because it brought back bad memories for Gabriella and him, about Harley etc.

Gabriella was doodling on her piece of paper, not too sure what to write about. It should come from the heart, she knew that, but where was her heart? That's easy, she thought, with Troy, she looked over to him and instantly decided, smiling at him before turning back to her work.

Troy felt someone's gaze on him and looked up. Gabriella was smiling at him, he smiled back and she returned to her work. Suddenly the answer appeared, Gabriella! Write about her! Perfect! With one last look at her he began to scribble away.

An hour later, they all switched and began composing the tune to sing along to.

'Miss Montez, I see you've nearly finished, unlike Mr Danforth who seems incapable of completing an easy piece of work, why don't you sing it?'

Chad was confused, it wasn't his fault he didn't know the notes. Gabriella however, was blushing, she didn't want to sing infront of everyone, especially as it was clerly about Troy. She'd never refused a teacher though and she wasn't about to start now. She took a deep breath and walked to the front of the class, pressing play on the recorder.

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just want to take it off of you_

Cause Blue Eyes  
You are all that I need   
Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the sweet to my mean

Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand  
I can help you to stand  
Saved it up for this dance  
Tell me all the things you can

I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna be the one that's true

Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes

All the lights on and you are alive  
But you can't point the way to your heart  
So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
But you don't know  
You don't know the greatness you are

Cause Blue Eyes  
You are destiny's scene  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna be the one

I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna get it on with you

Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna sing a song with you

Troy grinned, he loved her so much!

'She wants to kiss him, she wants marry him, she wants to-' Chad began to sing.

'Mr Danforth, enough, thank you Gabriella, I think it's safe to say, by the look on Mr Bolton's face as well, that we all know who that song was about, Troy, care to reply?'

'Uh, thanks?' he said dumbly.

Miss Murray sighed.

'Your song Troy, your song! Come and sing us your song!'

'Oh, err, right'

Troy got up, a little embarrassed, but Gabriella smiled at him and made him a little bit more confident. He took a deep breath and belted out the words to the song.

_I'd go anywhere for you  
Anywhere you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you  
Anything you want me to_

I'd walk halfway around the world  
For just one kiss from you  
Far beyond the call of love  
The sun, the stars, the moon  
As long as your love's there to lead me  
I won't lose my way believe me  
Even through the darkest night you knowI'd go anywhere for you  
Anywhere you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you  
Anything you want me to  
Your love as far as I can see  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
There's one thing for sure  
I know it's true  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you

I used to think that dreams were just  
For sentimental fools  
And I'd never find someone  
Who'd give their love so true  
But I knew the very minute  
Couldn't live my life without you in it  
And now I want the whole world  
To know

I'd go anywhere for you  
Anywhere you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you  
Anything you want me to  
Your love as far as I can see  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
There's one thing for sure  
I know it's true  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you  


'I think it's also fair to say that was about a certain Miss Montez, Troy. Well done, I suppose, a bit amateur but that's to be expected, take your seat. Miss Evans, you're next! We'll have the rest tomorrow'

Sharpay strutted up to the front and pressed play, her bangles clinking as she did so.

_Everybody look at me,  
But nobody knows  
What I have, who I am..._

Don't tell me what I have to do  
(To do)  
I'm not have you, my shoe!  
(My shoe)  
I know wahat you say  
I'm just one more chick,  
But now... Stop!

Not a chick, not your,  
I'm a doll!  
If you think I'm that girl  
You are wrong 'cause now I am..  
Original!

What you lie to my friends?  
You are a beutiful, but no mind.  
I'm a doll, I want to be more pretty  
No... Stop!

Chorus (3X)  
Cant you see me?  
You are a beatiful,but no mind.  
I am a doll like you.  
I want you too be a beatiful dolls like me?  
Come here let me be you?Who me?  
Come here let me be you?Who me?  
Come on baby its you that i really need too me right next too me?

Chorus  
This time i wont fell you right now.In my arms right now.  
Come on baby its you that i really care about you?Dont let me go?  
Right i fell you right right now?Come come?Come Come come?Come come?  
Right i fell you right right now?Come here and let me go?This time i wont let you know me?Listen!!Too you?You and I?Me Myself and I,Im in love with this Original Doll.

'Yes…thank you…that was…interesting..well done..right class, we'll hear the rest next lesson'

Troy walked out of class only to be pulled round the corner by Gabriella into a kiss, he let go of his crutches and supported himself against the wall.

Gabriella said once she'd pulled back,

'That was very amateur Mr Bolton'

Troy put on a hurt face making Gabriella smile.

'But I loved it anyway' before kissing him again.

'And I loved yours, am I the famous blue eyes then?'

'I'll tell you at lunch, come on' she giggled, picking up his crutches.

He shook his head laughing and followed her, watching her dance all the way.

**A/N**

**Did you like the songs??? Were they too much?? Review!!! xx**


	25. Pink Tulips

'Uh Gabi, can I talk to you for a sec?' Chad asked.

'Sure' said Gabriella smiling and lead him over to a bench.

'What's up?' she asked him.

'What's your favourite flower?' he blurted out.

'Erm...lilies, why?' she asked, slightly amused, Chad wasn't listening, he was too busy mumbling to himself.

'I guess I need to get some of then, bit expensive though, doesn't matter. I'll-'

'Chad, are you buying me flowers? Troy won't be happy' she warned playfully.

'What, no! I'm, I'm buying Shar some, I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend'

'Chad, this is wonderful, but not all girls like lilies, I know for a fact Sharpay likes pink tulips. Why don't you get her some of those?'

'Cheers Gabster' Chad grinned, before running off.

'What was all that about?' Troy asked, hobbling over on his crutches.

'Chad's finally going to ask Sharpay out, Troy this is so exciting!'

'Hey, calm down, it's not that exciting'

'It is though, don't you see? Then we can double date!'

Troy just stared at her.

'Don't you think that's a good idea?' she asked him.

'Honestly? I couldn't think of anything worse!' he joked, kissing her cheek and heading off for lessons.

She stood still for a minute, confused, before running after him and taking his bag.

'Ella, I told you before, I can carry it'

'Nope, I want you fit for this exchange coming up, that won't happen if you're lugging this around'

He shook his head and laughed following her lead.

_With Sharpay and Chad/8:00 pm_

'So, what did you want?' Sharpay asked.

'To give you these' Chad replied, looking down.

'Aww, that's so sweet! Thank you, what are they for?' she asked, putting them in a vase on her bedside table.

'Uh, the err, next musical audtions, good luck'

Sharpay laughed, making Chad's inside's melt, he loved her laugh. The way she threw her head back and tossed her hair.

'Chad, the next auditions aren't for 6 months'

Chad went red, and decided to tell the truth.

'Ok, here it is, ever since we've started hanging out, I've begun to see the real you. Before I thought you were just snobby and pretentious but now I'm beginning to see that really, you're completely different.

You're nice, kind, funny, clever, great to be with, and I've realised that I don't just want to be you're friend, I want to be your boyfriend' he finished, breathless.

'Did you just say 'pretentious'?' Sharpay asked, smiling.

'Shar I'm serious' Chad said, already embarrassed enough as it was.

'You haven't asked me yet' she pointed out.

'I just did' Chad protested.

'No you didn't, you told me what you want, and you haven't actually asked me anything'

Chad grinned and walked over to her.

'Will you, Miss Evans, do me the honour of agreeing to become my, Mr Danforth's, girlfriend?'

'I will indeed sir' Sharpay replied, curtseying.

Chad picked her up and swirled her round, kissing her as he did so.

'Wow, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet!'

'Well, what can I say?' Chad said, puffing out his chest.

'And the real Chad's returned' Sharpay giggled.

'Should I make him disappear and you can have the other one back?' he asked sincerely.

'You'd do that, for me?' she asked.

'Of course, I'd do anything for you' he said genuinely.

Sharpay felt her eye's watering, that was the sweetest thing she'd ever had anyone say to her.

'I think I prefer the joker Chad'

'So do I, it's so hard being posh, I don't know how you managed it all those years'

'Hey!' Sharpay said, punching his arm lightly.

'You said you wanted the joker, this is what you get, regretting it?' he asked, pulling her closer.

'No way' she said, before he kissed her.

**A/N**

**Ok, some Chadpay there. There won't be a lot of it in this story, only little bits connected to Troyella stuff, I just needed a way to start them off dating. Review!! Btw, 294 reviews, i can't believe it, reviewer 300 gets a dedication, if i get that far!! lol, thanks to everyone reviewing!!xxx**


	26. I've been stupid! lol

**A/N**

**Ok people, I've been stupid!!! I meant to put 394 but instead I put 294!! Ooops! Sorry! I'm really tired at the moment and ugh, whatever, sorry for that, you know what I mean, lol xx**


	27. Nate

**A/N**

**Ok, this chappies dedicated to Rizmu who was the…wait, let me get it right, lol…400****th**** reviewer!!! I think I got that right! Lol. Anyways, enjoy!!! xx**

'Have you noticed people are staring at us?' Gabriella whispered, she didn't like attention.

'Oh yeah' Troy said looking around.

'OK, WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!!!!?' Sharpay screamed in the cafeteria.

Gabriella laughed, along with Taylor, Chad pulled her down and Troy just shook his head.

'Maybe because there are such good-looking girls on this table' a guy said, coming up to them.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows at the other girls, Gabriella giggled but Taylor just stared at him.

'Excuse me?' Sharpay said.

'I was saying, maybe the reason everyone's staring is because there are three gorgeous girls here' the guy replied, grinning.

The girls couldn't help but smile back. Troy tightened his grip around Gabriella; the guy didn't seem to notice though.

'Are you new here? I've not seen you before' Gabriella asked.

'Yeah, I'm Nate, just moved here from L.A.' he said smiling warmly.

'Cool, sit down, there's room next to Taylor' Sharpay said, indicating Taylor.

'Taylor, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl' Nate said.

Taylor just smiled and felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand under the table and he could tell she was trying not to laugh.

'So, Nate, you play basketball?' he asked him.

The girls groaned, making Nate laugh.

'I'm guessing that you guys talk about it a lot'

'No, they do, we don't. We just get the pleasure if listening to them' Taylor said.

'Cool, well, actually I do play. I'm not amazing but I'm not bad either' Nate said.

'Maybe Troy could see you play and then you could join the team?' Gabriella suggested.

'Who's Troy?' Nate asked, confused.

'Oh, sorry, this is Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor and I'm Gabriella'

'Oh, well, sure, I'm not saying I'm anything special though'

'Don't worry, Troy makes everyone look bad anyway' Sharpay said, picking at her salad.

'How come?' Nate asked.

Troy blushed as Gabriella said,

'Troy's what you could call the star, playmaker, basketball whiz, champion, Captain, although I wouldn't advise it, he doesn't like it, do you hun?'

Troy shook his head as she kissed his cheek.

'Ok, let me guess, you two are dating?' Nate asked.

'Yep, four months now, Shar and Chad have since yesterday' she replied, giggling.

'How about you?' Nate said asking Taylor.

'Excuse me…IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, SAY IT NOW, OTHERWISE, STOP STARING!' Sharpay yelled, standing up once again.

No one replied, all went back to eating their lunch.

'Sharpay, you have to stop doing that, they'll just keep looking' Gabriella said, half smiling.

'So, if they do I'll just do it again until they get the hint, why do you suppose their looking anyway?'

'They probably never thought the former ice-princess would date a jock, even I was surprised' Troy said.

'Wait, ice-princess, what's all this about?' Nate asked, puzzled.

'You have a lot to learn' Taylor said, laughing.

They all got up and returned their tray's before walking to homeroom.

No-one noticed Chad was quiet. Neither did he. He was too busy wondering why he felt a tiny bit jealous of Nate and Taylor when Sharpay had already agreed to date him.

**A/N**

**Oooo, is Chad getting jealous, tut, tut, lol. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, although most of you said I'd got it wrong…you don't have to rub it in you know! Jeez, lol. Talk about kicking a man when he's down, in this case, a girl. Lol. What do you think? Should I cut Nate out, does he ruin the whole 'gang' part?? Help would be great, sorry it's so short, i have to go help move the TV!!! lol, it'll be longer next time, promise xx**


	28. She's the Model taster

**A/N**

**Ok, so just a preview, I couldn't stand not writing it so I just thought I'd give you a taster, what do you think? I also changed the name. Let me know if you like it, thanks!!! xx**

'Gabriella Montez's people announced today she will be returning to school, which one is yet to be decided. Sources reveal that it wasn't Gabriella's decision to do so, but that of her manager. She's been turned down by big labels recently due to the fact she still hasn't graduated from high school. Being only seventeen, she should be attending every day but because of her status, has taken time out. The model says of this decision, 'I'm sure in the long run this will turn out for the best, but for now, I'd prefer not to but of course, every teenager says that!'.

The teenager shot to stardom when she modelled for 'Felicity's' (making this up btw) the most popular high street store in the USA. She then went on to conquer 'Pandemic', 'London', 'Yates', 'Star' and 'Railroad', all top designers. The seventeen year old is no stranger to the runway and has modelled in Paris, England, Rome and of course, America. Despite being stunningly gorgeous, the model has yet to find a boyfriend, but when she returns to school, who knows, maybe there'll be a high school romance?'

Gabriella Montez rolled her eyes and turned her TV off. Why was everything about her at the moment. Even the fact she was returning to school was enough to land a 20 minute talk on the news. Sometimes it just felt like too much, then an offer would drop on her doormat and all the doubt she'd have disappeared.

What was the name of the school, oh yeah, East High, she murmured remembering. Maybe going back to school was the perfect chance to get away from it all for a while, she thought.

After the reporter had finished speaking, Troy Bolton turned to his friends, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross.

'Whatever school she goes to, the guys are lucky as hell!' he exclaimed.

'I know man, look at her, she's pretty tasty' Chad replied, licking his lips.

The others laughed, this was the way they treated girls.

The four of them were seen as the 'elite'. They were the most popular people in school; it was as if they were celebrities. They liked it, enjoyed the attention.

Most of all, they liked the way they could get any girl they wanted. All they had to do was turn on the charm, give them a smile, mention being on the basketball team and they were in there.

'Hell, I'd tap that' Jason said, as they showed a picture of Gabriella walking away.

'Me too, if I ever got the chance' Zeke murmured wistfully.

'Hey, if anyone here's getting her, it's Troy. You know us three can't compete against the captain, the girls just swoon over him' Chad said, making Troy shrug and grin.

'What can I say?' he said, before they went to check out some girls at the mall.

_East High_

'Yo, dude, what does Matsui want?' Troy asked.

'Beats me' Chad replied.

Troy caught some girls looking at him, he winked and laughed as one of them fainted.

The principal never called the whole school together in the gym unless something big was happening.

'Ok, now listen up. What I'm about to tell you must not leave this school. If I hear anyone had let slip, they'll be severely punished. Understand?' Principal Matsui told them.

The school mumbled in agreement.

'Now, as you all know, we take in many new students, I've already told the seniors they'll be expecting a new class-mate but I've been asked to inform all of you, Gabriella Montez, the model, will be attending East High as of next week.'

The noise was unbearable, everyone was talking, it didn't matter who to, they just spoke. After all, it's not as if a super-model comes to your school every day.

'Hush now, I've been told Miss Montez is anxious that there'll be lots of staring and asking of autographs so I have assured her there will be no such thing. If you see her, all you do is smile politely; under no circumstances may you ask for an autograph, that is absolutely final. Now go back to class, and not a word outside of this school, who knows what kind of media circus that will bring'

Troy stood up and grinned at Chad. Next week couldn't come around fast enough.


	29. Unsure Feelings

'Hey guys! I just tried out for the soccer team!' Nate shouted, running up to them.

The girls squealed and hugged him and Troy and Chad grinned. Nate had become one of the 'family' ever since that day two weeks ago.

'Yeah, they said I had talent!' he continued, proudly.

'Of course you have talent! Are you trying out for the basketball team too?' Taylor asked.

'Might as well, I'm not too sure about that one though' he replied.

'Wait, didn't you try out for the baseball team as well?' Gabriella asked.

'Yeah'

'Wow, you'll be busy if you get on all of them!' Sharpay exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Chad's waist.

'Good luck with that dude!' Chad said laughing.

'I'm sure you'll be fine' Taylor said, reassuring him.

'Course, actually, could I talk to you for a sec Tay?' he asked.

'Sure!' Taylor replied, following him.

'I wonder what they're talking about' Gabriella said sarcastically.

Sharpay and Troy laughed but Chad was just confused.

'What?' he asked, making them laugh harder.

'Oh come on Chad! They obviously like each other!' Gabriella stated.

'Sooo?' he said.

'Sooo, Nate's probably asking her out, hold up, I'll catch you later, I need to speak to Ryan' Sharpay said before running off.

Gabriella and Troy glanced at each other, they were both thinking the same thing.

'Chad, you don't still have feelings for Taylor do you?' Gabriella asked uncertainly.

Chad tried to act shocked at the idea but he didn't do it well.

'Ok, maybe a little bit and I know it's wrong!' he said, scuffing the floor with his shoe.

'Chad! What about Sharpay? You can't do that!' Gabriella shouted before Troy quietened her.

'I know! I said it was wrong didn't I!' Chad said back.

'Maybe you just need to figure out where your heart really lies, I mean, maybe you should give Shar a chance, seeing as you asked her, you just need to adjust to being a boyfriend, it takes time but deep inside, you know you love one more than the other' Troy said calmly.

Gabriella looked at her boyfriend admiringly, that's why she loved him.

'I know I know!' Chad said before walking off, muttering under his breath, 'only the one I love more isn't the right one'.

Troy sighed as he watched Chad walking away. He turned and looked down at his girlfriend who was staring at him.

'What?' he asked.

'Nothing, I just love you, that's all' she replied before kissing his cheek and walking to her next class.

'I love you too!' he called after her, making her blush as everyone else had heard it as well.

_With Taylor and Nate_

'So, what's up?' Taylor asked him.

'Well, I wanted to know if you were busy Friday night?' Nate asked nervously.

'Why, do you have homework you need help on? 'Cause if it's English you're better asking Gabi 'cause you know she better at this kind of stuff so you should-'

Taylor was cut off by Nate softly kissing her. She was startled and pulled away.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'I thought you wouldn't mind! I like you Tay, really like you' Nate said.

Taylor couldn't help but think of Chad. Shouldn't she save herself in case Chad and Shar broke up? But she couldn't wait around all her life for someone she wasn't certain liked her.

'I like you too' she replied, smiling.

'Really? Well how about Friday? I'll pick you up at seven?'

'Great, I'll see you then!' Taylor said happily.

'Catch you later' Nate said, kissing her cheek.

As he walked off, a huge smile grew on her face. She walked to her next class, beaming, but unable to get rid off the thought of her and Chad out of her mind.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long!!! I've been doing exams, unpacking furniture, writing my new story (she's the model) which is up btw, and all that jazz. I'll update again soon, sorry it's short!!! Review if you're not too moad at me for leaving you so long"!! lol, xxx**


	30. Kiki's Delicacy and the Burger Bar

'Hey Tay, how'd it go?' Gabriella said as soon as Taylor walked up to them at school on Monday.

'It was great! He took me to this restaurant called Kiki's Delicacy, it was so nice!' Taylor exclaimed.

'Oh my god! Daddy took Mummy there for their anniversary! She said it was heavenly!' Sharpay squealed.

The girls laughed, trust Sharpay's mum to describe something as 'heavenly'.

'Anyway, it was so wonderful. For starters we had these crab and lobster spring rolls. At first I was kinda wary 'cause I'd never tried lobster or crab but he insisted so I did and I loved it! Then for main, I had a Chicken Risotto which was to die for, and he had a beef medallion thing, then for dessert I had Apple Pie and he-'

'TAYLOR!' Sharpay and Gabi shouted.

'What?' she asked.

'We want to hear about what went on between you two, not what you both ate!' Gabriella said giggling.

'Oh, sorry, well, he asked me to be his girlfriend…' she said, faking calmness.

It took a few moments for what she'd just said to sink in then suddenly they started jumping up and down and screaming.

At this moment, the guys walked up and put their hands over their ears, laughing as they did so.

'What's up with you three?' they asked.

'Oh nothing' they replied sneakily, before dragging each of their respective boyfriends off in different directions.

_With Taylor and Nate_

'I told them' Taylor said, as soon as they were out of ear-shot.

'How'd they take it?' Nate asked.

'Well you saw the jumping and the screaming, how do you think?'

'I guess it went well, does this mean I can do this?' he asked, placing his arm around her waist.

'Yep, and it means I can also do this' Taylor replied, kissing him on the cheek.

They laughed and walked off to the science lab to collect Taylor's worksheets.

_With Sharpay and Chad_

'So baby, what did you do this weekend, I tried calling but you didn't pick up' Sharpay asked, linking her arm with his.

'Oh, sorry, I was busy practicing, you know for the game coming up' Chad said.

'Aww, hun, you know you'll be great, you always are!' Sharpay told him, kissing his cheek.

'Yeah, so hey, what was all the jumping for just then?' he asked, not sure whether he wanted to know the answer.

'Oh that? Nate asked Taylor out, now their officially a couple! That means we can triple date! Isn't it great?' Sharpay said excitedly.

'Yeah, its-its great' Chad said, before they entered the theatre to find Sharpay's music sheet.

_With Troy and Gabriella_

'So, what was all that about?' Troy asked.

'What?' Gabriella replied, faking innocence.

Troy began imitating the girls by jumping up and down and squealing, luckily they were in an empty corridor.

Gabriella laughed and he sneaked his arm round her waist, kissing her head.

'Nate and Taylor are officially an item' she informed him.

'Really?'

'Yep, as of Friday night, he took her to that fancy new restaurant, you know the one next to the burger bar you took me on our date?' she said, still slightly annoyed.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella ran down the stairs and opened the door, running straight into Troy's arms._

'_Whoah, slow down' Troy said laughing, as he hugged her._

'_I just miss you is all' Gabriella said into his chest._

'_I missed you too, it's been what, four hours since we last saw each other?' Troy joked._

'_Shut up, lets go' she replied._

_They'd been driving around ten minutes when Troy pulled up outside a new restaurant._

_Gabriella gasped, this was the most expensive and exclusive restaurant in Albuquerque. She only knew about it because her mom had been going on about it, and how she wished she could go._

'_Troy, you didn't have to' she said, as he took her hand and they crossed the road._

'_I know, I also know you're not into spending loads of money just to impress someone so I'm taking you here' he replied, walking up to the burger bar next door._

_Gabriella was speechless, she'd gotten all excited._

'_Why you-' she began before Troy cut her off with a passionate kiss._

'_Let's go, I'm starving' he said grinning, knowing exactly what he'd done._

_Gabriella just shook her head smiling and followed him in._

_End of flashback_

Troy laughed, remembering.

'Yeah, but you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it' he said.

'Oh yeah, its every girls dream to watch her boyfriend chomp down on the biggest burger known to man' she replied sarcastically.

'I told you I was hungry, anyway, I bought you flowers after'

She smiled. He'd taken her to the florist across the road and bought her a huge bunch of lilies, not caring about the cost.

'Yes and they were lovely, so are you. I love you Troy, no matter what I say, I do mean it' she told him, looking up at his face.

'I know, and I mean it too, even if I do take you to burger bars' he joked, before leaning down and kissing her softly.

**A/N**

**So, another chapter! What do you think? Should I keep Nate and Taylor together and have Chad get over her and stay with Sharpay or should Chad end up with Taylor? Help would be great! **

**To all of you who are reading 'She's the Model', it may seem like I'm updating that a lot more than this but it's just to get it started off. If I write just one chapter and leave it people lose interest, I know I do. So bear with me, I'll update 'Waiter Dude' as much as possible. **

**Review!!!! xx**


	31. The planets and their moons

'Gabi!' Troy shouted.

Gabi swivelled round and smiled at her boyfriend who was jogging up to her.

'Yes?'

'I'm taking you out, dress in something nice, I'll pick you up at eight' he told her, kissing her softly on the lips before running off to his car.

'What was all that about?' Taylor asked, joining Gabriella with Sharpay.

'He said he's taking me out tonight and to wear something nice' she replied, watching him get into his car. She giggled as he blew a kiss at her and she blew one back before he drove off.

'So what you gonna wear?' Sharpay asked.

'I have no idea, all I know is I better get a move on if I'm to be ready by eight so I'll see you tomorrow' Gabriella said hugging them then running to her own car.

Finally, Gabriella picked out the perfect outfit. She sang to herself as she got ready, much to her mum's amusement who was watching from behind the door.

_The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little prayer for you  
And while combing my hair now,  
And wondering what dress to wear now,  
I say a little prayer for you_

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I run for the bus, dear,  
While riding I think of us, dear,  
I say a little prayer for you.  
At work I just take time  
And all through my coffee break-time,  
I say a little prayer for you.

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I say a little prayer for you

I say a little prayer for you

My darling believe me,  
For me there is no one but you!  
Please love me too  
I'm in love with you  
Answer my prayer babe  
Say you love me too  
Answer my prayer babe

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me

My darling believe me,  
For me there is no one but you!  
Please love me too  
This is my prayer  
Answer my prayer now babe  
This is my prayer  
Answer it right now babe   
Say you love me too  
This is my prayer 

'Gabriella! Troy's here!' shouted Gina Montez.

'Thanks! I'm coming' Gabriella shouted back, checking her appearance before walking downstairs.

Troy was quite literally gob-smacked. He was used to Gabriella looking good but this was something else.

She was dressed in a gold, low cut, halter mini-dress with sparkly sequins decorating it. The gold contrasted perfectly with her tan and gave her a glow. _(picture in profile)_

Her hair was neatly put up in a wavy bun with several curls cascading down with a gold ribbon holding it up.

She had matching gold high heels with straps and had painted her toe-nails a matt gold.

She'd had to have the help of her mother for her make-up. She had light gold-brown shimmer eye dust with slightly darker smudges of brown towards the outside, and bronzer with a slight shimmer. Her eyes were outlined with plenty of brown eye-liner and kohl and her lips were glazed with chocolate coloured lip-gloss. _(hows that for detail & clarity! It sounds like an M&S advert for all of you who live in the UK will surely know! Lol) _When she smiled, the brown gloss made her teeth appear to be dazzling white.

'You look amazing' Troy said.

'Why thank you, you're not looking too bad yourself. Shall we go?'

They got in the car and began to drive.

'So where are you taking me?' she asked him.

'You'll see' he replied smiling.

After lots of whining from Gabriella and lots of refusals to tell from Troy, thy pulled up.

Gabriella looked out at the familiar site and frowned. They were outside the burger bar.

'TROY! IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE I'M GOING IN THERE LOOKING LIKE THIS THEN YOU'VE-' she began to shout before he cut her off with a kiss.

'I'm not taking you there' he said simply, pulling her along.

It was only until they reached the doorway that Gabriella understood. He'd taken her to 'Kiki's Delicacy'. She felt her eyes begin to water and struggled to hold back the tears.

'Reservation for Bolton please' Troy said.

'I'm sorry but there's no-one under that name registered Sir' replied the cold looking lady.

'But I booked this morning' Troy said,' check again'.

The lady rolled her eyes, much to Troy and Gabriella's anger and looked again.

'Like I said Sir, there is no-one of that name registered, I'm going to have to ask you to leave'

'But I called and reserved a table this morning!' Troy said, his anger venting.

'Sir if you don't leave now I'll be forced to call security' snapped the woman.

Troy was about to retaliate when Gabriella tugged on his arm and pulled him out.

Troy kicked a discarded can of soda in frustration and put his head in his hands.

'I'm sorry Ella, I wanted this to be special, I'm so sorry' he said through his hands.

Gabriella's heart went out to him, he'd tried so hard.

'Hey, it's ok baby, we can do it another time, don't worry' she reassured him, rubbing his back.

'Well what do we do now?' he asked her.

She thought for a moment before grinning.

'How about we go for a burger?'

Troy looked at her incredulously, he never thought he'd hear her say that.

'You serious? Dressed like this?' he asked, not quite believing what she'd said.

'Of course I'm serious. You know us Troy, we don't need expensive restaurants and snobby waiters, all we need is each other to have a good time…and maybe a burger' she said smiling.

'Have I told you how much I love you?' he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

'Yes, but one more time can't hurt' she said, before kissing him on the lips.

'I love you to the moon and stars and planets and their moons and back infinity times' he said, pulling away.

'Ditto' she said smiling, before they walked hand in hand to the burger bar.

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and having fun without spending a fortune. Just having each other was all they had and all they needed. But just to be sure, they had a burger each in case!

**A/N**

**So complete Troyella fluff for your fluffy wuffy hearts! Lol. It made me laugh a bit typing it so I hope it made you as well.**

**Tell me, how do you pronounce laugh, is it 'larf' or 'laf' to you? Just wondering, I don't know how Americans say it, I know people from Northen England say 'laf' like me but I want to know how you guys say it. Don't ask why! Lol**

**Also I'd like to apologise for my spelling, I write using English spelling, not American or Australian so sorry if it looks like I can't spell! (if I spell something completely wrong that isn't in either vocabularies then you must tell me lol!)**

**Review!! xx**


	32. Gone With the Wind

'But you can't just leave me here!' Gabriella shouted.

'Please try to understand sweetie, I have to go' Gina replied.

'No you don't! You don't have to go! You can stay with your daughter instead of chasing a man who doesn't love you!'

'He does love me! He told me so! I'm flying to Italy to get him, then we're coming back and we're going to start a family together'

'No Mom! We already are a family! You and me! We don't need some trashy waste of space guy who'll walk all over you!' Gabriella screamed, tears flowing down her face.

'He's your father! Don't speak of him that way!' Gina said angrily.

'He's no more a father to me than Coach Bolton! To be honest, I'd rather have Coach as my dad than him, at least he knows when my birthday is and what my favourite colour is and whether I'm good at basketball or not, I bet if you ask that man you call a husband those things he'll have no clue!'

'He is your father and he loves you, it's not his fault he wasn't around while you were growing up'

'Oh no! It's not his fault at all, I mean, it wasn't his fault he left us alone, with no money, no house and huge gambling debts in a strange state. No, that was all someone else's fault!'

'I'm not saying he's totally blameless...' Gina began before she was cut off by a fuming Gabriella.

'Yes you are! That's exactly what you're saying! By going to fetch him, you're saying you totally forgive him for everything, do you not remember this?' she asked, pulling down the waist band of her jeans and showing the large belt mark.

'That was an accident Gabi' Gina muttered quietly.

'You know full well it wasn't an accident! Don't think I don't remember that day Mother! I remember exactly what you did to help me!'

'Gabi, I wasn't myself then, we've been through all this!'

'I know, but if you still insist on leaving, then I'm not staying! Are you going to fetch him or are you staying with your daughter, your only child?'

There was a silence in which it got too much for Gabriella. She began to shake and fell to the ground, sobbing her heart out, not caring about her tear stained shirt. Her mother just stood looking at the wall. Unable to move to help her, for fear she might push her away even more.

'I have to go Gabi' her mother said, not looking at her.

Gabriella just shook her head, disappointed and ashamed, and walked silently up to her room, where she immediately began packing.

She took her time and folded every piece of clothing she owned into the suitcases. Filling one and a half, the rest of the space taken up by her shoes. She then removed all her wash stuff and hair styling equipment and neatly placed it beside them. She packed all her make-up and perfume into a miniature case and fitted it into the half packed case, just leaving enough room for her favourite books.

She filled a large plastic zip up bag full of her jewellery and gently packed it in between clothes, so as not to be damaged. She did the same with her treasured possessions, but wrapping them in t-shirts first.

She grabbed her school bag and piled all her school work and stationary and revision books and such, and only just managed to close it.

With one last look she struggled to carry the cases down the stairs, they were extremely heavy seeing as they held nearly everything she owned. She walked into the living room and took all her dvd's and cd's, and pushed them into a side-pocket of one of the cases.

She opened the door and turned back, her mother was sat at the kitchen island, with an empty bottle of wine and her head in her hands, a familiar site. Gabriella sighed, knowing her mother wouldn't change her mind, she'd been chasing her father all her life and would never stop, Gabi knew that.

She also knew it wasn't fair on herself to have to go through it. So with one last glance, she mouthed the words 'I love you' to her mother, even though she knew she couldn't see, and began the long walk to the Bolton's.

_At the Bolton's_

It was 01:15 and everyone was in bed when the doorbell sounded. Troy opened his door groggily to find his dad walking down the stairs with his mother right behind him, he followed them.

'Who's at the door at this time?' Tanya Bolton asked.

Jack Bolton opened the door and took one look at the lost little girl in front of him and immediately enveloped her in a hug.

He could feel her shaking from either the cold or her tears. He would bet money on the fact that it was the latter.

'Troy, go fetch a blanket from the utility room, the one on the heater, Tanya, I think we all need a cup of cocoa'

Troy ran off and grabbed the blanket while his mother started making them all large cups of the hot drink.

Jack just held Gabriella and stroked her hair, whispering softly to her, wondering what was wrong.

Troy came back with a blanket and looked expectantly at his dad. Jack nodded and let go of Gabriella who immediately ran to Troy who wrapped the blanket around her and kissed the top of her head over and over, asking what was wrong.

Gabriella couldn't get the words out, she was too upset. She only just managed to stutter,

'Please can I stay here for a while?'

When Jack heard her small voice his heart went out to her. What had happened to put her in this state?

'Of course you can sweetheart, come and get some cocoa and tell us what's happened'

Troy led her through to the kitchen and they all sat on the barstools, Troy next to Gabriella and Troy's parents opposite.

'Gabi, what's wrong? Tell us what's happened' Tanya asked softly.

After several attempts, Gabriella finally managed to find her voice.

'It's a very long story'

'We have a very long time before school starts sweetie, why don't you start from the beginning?'

Gabriella took a deep breath and began.

'Ever since I was born, all I've ever known is my mom. My dad was always out somewhere, never home for my birthdays, Christmas, thanksgiving, anything. It wasn't until I was 7 that I found out what was going on in the family.

My Dad never loved my Mom, he just used her for money or for food or whatever. But she loved him, still does, with all her heart, so much so that there's no room left for me. He'd mess with her head, make her think he would be coming back but then wouldn't show up until two years later with a bunch of flowers, my mom would fall for it every time.

When I was eight, three days after my birthday, he came back. I remember being so excited because I thought he'd finally remembered. He hadn't, he was in trouble with a gang who he owed money to and needed a place to stay. Of course, my mother took him in, fussing over him, cooking him dinner, giving him cake, my cake that she'd promised I could save for my friends at school.

I was so upset, because that cake was the best. It had one of those icing pictures of me on and a Happy Birthday Gabi on. I'd got all psyched up about showing it off to my friends so I started crying.

I suppose it got too much for my dad because he took of his belt and whipped me with it. I'd dodged but it had caught my side and I fell to the ground, it had dug right in and it needed stitches.'

'Show us Gabi' Jack said calmly, although inside he was fuming.

Gabriella slowly stood up with the help of Troy and pulled her jeans down a bit. They all gasped at the welt, it clearly showed the buckle of a belt. Troy instantly wrapped his arms round her, holding her close.

'Carry on dear' Tanya said encouragingly.

'Well, as I said, it needed stitches, and my dad had just gone upstairs and started running a bath so I was crying to my mom to help me, to sort me out, make the pain stop. But she didn't move, didn't lift me up or anything. She just said 'why couldn't you have let him have the freaking cake? You've ruined everything now' and left me there.

I think I must have passed out because the next thing I know it was pitch black and the house was completely quiet. I only just managed to get up when I saw my mother sat with two empty bottles of wine and her head in her hands. The front door was open so I knew my father had walked out again.

I asked mom for some help, I wasn't stupid, I knew I needed to go to the hospital. But she didn't say anything. Just sat there with her head in her hands. So I just about slipped my shoes on and grabbed a woolly coat and I walked to the hospital. Every step was agony because the welt was right on my hip bone, and it was quite a long way for an eight year old in the dark.

Anyway, after they'd stitched me up, they rang my mom, she came running of course, at the time I thought it was because she felt bad but now I know it was because she didn't want to be arrested. She put on this act about how she didn't know anything and played the part really well.

They believed her completely, so did I. I believed that she hadn't meant anything, that she was sorry. She told me she wasn't herself and that it would stop. For a few weeks it really seemed like she meant it. She wouldn't let me go back to school because of my side and waited on me hand and foot. Renting special movies and watching them with me, as a family. She'd braid my hair, paint my nails, once she even did my make-up.

As soon as I could walk though, we moved. She said she had to get away from the memories, I trusted her and we moved to Arizona. What I didn't understand was why if we were moving to get away from him, did my mom give my dad our new address? I've realised though that it's because she can't bear to be without him, no matter how much he hurts her, or me.

So we carried on with the whole charade. In 8 years we moved 9 times. And now, she's going to fetch my dad out of a prison and bring him back here. She honestly believes that he'll stay this time and that they can start a family. But it won't happen. He'll only stay for a couple of days, enough for her to clear her bank account out and then he'll be off, and my mom will want to escape from the memories so we'll move. It's the same thing over and over.'

'So the whole thing about your mom's company transferring you here, that wasn't the truth?' Troy asked.

'That was just a cover up. I couldn't tell you Troy, I'm sorry. I was too ashamed.'

'You have no reason to be ashamed, but why were your grandparents at the restaurant with you?' he asked.

'Mom had this brilliant beyond brilliant idea that we should move near my dad's parents, maybe then he'd stay. I can't stand them, well, my granddad isn't bad but my grandma and my mom are so alike. They worship my dad and he walks all over them. I think my dad's a bit scared of my granddad though. I know for a fact that granddad hates him, that's where we're alike.

And I know for sure that my mom will make us move again. But I couldn't take it anymore, I can't keep moving around all my life. So I stood up to her. I screamed and shouted, god knows what the neighbours think. But she still insisted on going. So I gave her an ultimatum, me or my dad.

I said she could either stay with her daughter, her only child who would always be there, or she could go off chasing a man that doesn't love her. But I made it clear that if she went to get him, I wouldn't be waiting for it all to start again. So she made her choice, and she chose him.'

At this point, Gabriella was no longer crying, just stating the facts, with Troy rubbing her back and squeezing her hand.

'So I packed all my stuff and came here. I hope you don't mind, it's only for a while until I can maybe phone a relative or something, I just can't go back, I'm sorry'

'Don't be silly, you're staying here, we don't mind, you're like a daughter to us, if we can, and you'll let us, you could even stay here forever' Jack told her.

A sudden rush of tears poured down her face at the kindness.

'Thank you, you're like the closest thing I have to family right now. I really appreciate this' Gabriella told them.

'We're just glad you came to us and didn't stay or wander the streets. I'll go fetch your bags and take them to the spare room, Troy, show Gabi the bathroom and run her a hot bath. Tanya will lay out your night-clothes on the heater so they'll be nice and warm for when you get out.'

Gabriella, on impulse, suddenly ran to Jack and hugged him. Jack was overwhelmed, he felt so sorry for her, she really did feel like his daughter. He hugged her back, tears threatening to spill, while Tanya and Troy looked on, smiling slightly.

'Thank you so much' Gabriella said, looking up at him.

'It's no problem sweetheart, now go with Troy to the bathroom and have a nice soak, then you can go to bed. I don't think we should send these two to school do you Tanya?' he asked his wife.

'No, I think they should have a day at home to rest, but back to school the next day, ok?'

For the first time that night, Gabriella smiled. Troy grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her up the stairs.

'This might take a while; you have no idea how hard it is to climb stairs with crutches' Troy told her.

Gabriella giggled, making Jack and Tanya smile at the sight.

_1 hour later_

Gabriella was soaking in the bath, allowing he muscles to relax. She'd washed her hair and was about ready to get out when there was a knock at the door.

'Ella? Are you ok?' came Troy's voice.

'Yeah I'm just getting out, one sec' was the reply.

Gabriella walked out with a towel round her and her wet hair dripping down her back.

'Well-erm, your er-night stuff is on your bed-I'll er- see you in a sec' Troy stuttered, before limping away, embarrassed.

Gabriella smiled and walked into one of the spare rooms. She gasped when she walked inside. They'd given her the best spare room, there were six all together, but this was the biggest and the nicest. She knew from when Troy was whining about how his parents wouldn't let him change rooms.

Her bed had been laid and the electric blanket had been put on and Tanya had hung up all her clothes and laid out all her shoes in the cupboard. Her books were stacked on the night stand and her jewellery was artistically laid out on the vanity mirror, as were her make-up and perfume.

Her treasured possessions were still wrapped in the t-shirts and were laid on the floor in the corner, away from harm. Tanya hadn't thought it right to take them out.

Gabriella felt the tears begin to fall again as she surveyed the kindness they had gone to for her.

She slipped her pyjamas on, they were white silk, long sleeved top and trousers, and were nice and warm. Tanya had left out a pair of fluffy white slippers for her and she slipped them on. She towel dried her hair, though it was mainly dry because she'd soaked in the bath so long after washing it.

She slowly walked downstairs to see Jack putting her suitcases in the cupboard under the stairs. He smiled at her and led her through to the living room. Troy was laid out on the couch waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her and she laid with him.

Jack shut the door quietly and left them alone.

Troy pressed play and started the film. 'Gone with the wind' started to play and Gabriella grinned.

'But Troy you hate this film!' she said.

'I never said that, actually it's alright, I just never admitted it, and I never will, incase you're thinking of telling anyone' he said, making her giggle.

'I won't, promise'

'Good' he said, kissing her forehead, before they turned their attention towards the film. Gabriella feeling totally safe now she was with Troy.

**A/N**

**Ok, so a really sad one. The whole leaving Gabriella leaving her house and going to Troy's is actually based on what happened to me. I had a huge argument because my mum wanted to marry this guy I hated so I made her choose and she said she'd marry him and I would be happy about it so I screamed and packed my stuff and went to my boyfriend's house.**

**Though I think instead of his dad thinking I was a little lost girl he probably thought 'oh god, what have I got myself into!' lol. Nah, not really, they did everything the Bolton's did, the whole thing about her walking out in a towel and Troy being embarrassed actually happened! It was quite funny.**

**I was right anyway, the guy was a pillock. My mum, after I'd stayed with my boyfriend for three months, chucked him. He'd been with another woman and she saw sense. Now she's married to another guy, but he's really nice so I'm happy, just not too keen on the three younger children they've had that annoy me to hell and back!**

**My relationship with the guy sort of ended, we'd both been around each other too much, it was like we were married! Together all day at school and all night and weekends! We got a bit sick of each other in the end! We're still really good friends though, and I still go round to his when I'm in a mood! **

**The belt whipping thing never happened, just wanted to make that clear, I was never hurt or harmed or anything, I just twisted it a bit for the stories sake. Wow, told you my life story there! Lol, sorry bout that, you can probably tell I ramble a lot! Lol**

**If you're still awake and reading this then first of all, well done! And second of all, what should happen next, bear in mind they still have the exchange to go on in about a month. Should her mom try and get her or should she leave her? What should happen between Troy and Gabi? Should he get sick of her always being around or should he love it and never want her to go? Help!!!! Lol, review!!! xx**


	33. Shopping Spree

'Troy, have you seen-' Tanya Bolton stopped talking when she saw the sight before her.

She'd looked into Gabriella's room to check she was ok but she wasn't there. She quickly walked across to Troy's room and saw them cuddled up together in his bed.

She wasn't mad, she knew they hadn't done anything stupid and it was probably just what Gabriella needed right now, a safe pair of arms around her.

She quietly shut the door and left them a not before going off to work.

An hour later, Troy woke up, for a moment he was a bit dazed but soon remembered all that had happened last night.

Slowly, he moved his arms from around her and headed downstairs. He pulled some sweats on, scanned his mom's note and sat outside in the sun, instantly falling back to sleep.

Gabriella opened her eyes sleepily, ten minutes later and instantly recognized where she was. Last nights events came flooding back to her and she smiled, remembering how kind the Bolton's had been to her.

She looked out of the window to see Troy asleep by the pool on a sun-lounger. She grinned and ran downstairs and started making pancakes.

When she'd done, she grabbed some knives and forks and walked out to Troy. She moved the mountain of pancakes underneath his nose, waking him up with the smell.

'Oh, I'm starving, great!' he said, taking a plate.

'What, no morning or kiss on the cheek?' Gabriella joked.

'Morning' he said smiling, then kissing her on the cheek.

'Hmm, we'll have to work on that Mr Bolton'

Troy couldn't answer; his mouth was full of food. When he'd swallowed he said,

'How are you feeling?'

'Good, I've decided I'm just going to enjoy my day off and then get back to stress and whatever tomorrow, I need a break'

'Perfect, 'cause I'm taking you shopping' Troy answered, shoveling pancakes into his mouth.

'Really? Never thought I'd hear you say that!' Gabriella said laughing.

'And I'm paying' he added.

Gabriella began to argue but Troy just cut her off.

'If you don't let me, you'll have to live with a grumpy me for ages, and you can ask anyone, you won't like it'

Gabriella laughed and agreed.

_At the Mall_

'So, I thought we'd shop with a theme' Troy said.

'What kind of theme?' Gabriella asked.

'Holiday theme' Troy replied, grabbing her hand.

'Troy, I've only just noticed, where are your crutches?' she questioned, confused.

'My mom left a note, part of it said today was the day we agreed I'd start walking without them, to get my strength up'

'Troy that's awesome! So, why a holiday theme?'

'That's the second part of the note, my parents were up last night talking about it, christmas's not that far away and they've already booked a vacation and seeing as we've now been blessed with your presence, your coming too'

'What! Troy I can't do that!'

'Why not, you're living with us, your part of the family now, there's no way out Ella, you're coming'

'Troy, I love you and your family so much' Gabriella told him, kissing his cheek.

'And we love you, which is why I've been told my mom to take you shopping to get ready for it, and also, she says she'll take you shopping in the after we get back, just before the exchange in January, she says it should be girls only for some reason'

'She's so lovely'

'And so are you, now lets get spending!' Troy said, making Gabriella laugh.

They walked into the first shop they saw and Gabriella bought three sundresses (all gabriella's outfits in profile) while Troy bought a t-shirt and some swimming shorts.

After about seven shops, Troy had bought loads of funny t-shirts with messages across them that he found hilarious, and Gabriella had bought a cute simple pink one that had an arrow pointing left that said 'His Property', it was Troy's choice.

'Come on Troy, please?' Gabriella pleaded.

'No, it's full of-ugh, lets not go there' Troy replied, freaked out.

'But how am I going to find the best bikini's if you won't even let me go in the best shop?'

'It's Victoria's Secret Ella! Can't you choose another one?' Troy asked.

'Ok, I'll do you a deal, come in with me, and I'll let you judge me out of ten when I try them on, deal?' she said, putting on puppy dog eyes.

'Deal!' Troy said immediately, walking over to the shop with Gabriella giggling.

For Troy, all of them scored 10 out of 10, which didn't exactly help Gabriella. There was a few she couldn't resist, and Troy insisted she buy plenty. In the end, Troy persuaded her to go overboard and by 9. (all are in profile btw)

'Nine? Are you sure Troy?'

'Yep, one for each day, almost, but we can get you another later'

The girl at the counter smiled knowingly when they paid, making Gabriella blush.

Most of the ones she'd chosen, reflected Gabriella's bohemian side. Some were vibrant colors with jewels, others were plain and simple for swimming in.

'Oh my god Troy!' Gabriella exclaimed.

'What?' he asked.

'Look! It's perfect! I forgot, I need cover up's and stuff as well, for when your parents are around, at least for the first day, and that one-piece is great! Come on'

'What, again?' he said as she pulled him, once again into Victoria's Secret.

'Yep'

Troy sighed but didn't really mind, Gabriella was having fun and that was all that mattered to him.

They returned to the check out counter again, an hour later, loaded with more stuff.

'Back again?' the girl asked.

The two just nodded and smiled.

Gabriella had bought one white swimsuit that covered her up but still managed to look good. She also had several cover ups.

'Well, we just about doubled their yearly profit intake' Troy said.

'Are you sure about that last one Troy, it didn't cover much up?' Gabriella asked.

'Babe its fine, now come on, we'll grab lunch then go accessories shopping!' Troy said, a little too excited.

Gabriella laughed and they walked to the nearest café and just spoke about everything and anything.

'Troy, there is no way I am going on holiday with you if you buy that!' Gabriella said laughing.

'What? It's cool, don't you think it suits me?' Troy said, grinning cheesily.

'I seriously hope your joking' Gabriella said.

Troy had put on a cowboy hat with a frayed rim, it had a pink band around the base.

'Yeah, I'm joking, come on, next store' Troy said, leading her out.

'Oooh, I love that towel!' Gabriella said, grabbing it.

She held it up, on it was a picture of the Disney princesses.

'Cool, but I'm getting buzz light-year' Troy said, taking them both and paying.

'Troy, look!' Gabriella said, pointing.

'What is it?' Troy asked confused.

'You have your picture taken and they put it on stuff, they have towels! Lets get one of you and me on a towel!'

'Didn't we just buy towels?'

'Yeah, but this will be a one of a kind'

'Two of a kind, I want one as well' Troy pointed out.

Gabriella's towel had a picture of them kissing. Troy was kissing her cheek and she was smiling at the camera.

Troy's was a little less romantic, it had a picture of them making goofy faces.

They burst out laughing when they saw it.

'We'll look cool by the pool, hey, that rhymes!' Gabriella squealed.

'I knew you shouldn't have had coffee at lunch!' Troy said, shaking his head.

Gabriella just giggled, slightly hyper.

'Ok, last stop before home' Troy said, taking her into the final store.

Gabriella immediately stopped laughing, he'd taken her into Tiffany's. She followed him to the counter and the man handed him a package he'd pre-ordered.

It was the classic heart bracelet everyone had, with Tiffany's engraved but this one was unique.

On the other side it read '_you are the music in me'_.

Gabriella gasped when she opened it outside the shop. She gave Troy a passionate kiss that made passers by smile.

Gabriella pulled away and ran to the nearest cash machine. Troy followed her, wondering what she was doing.

'Whoah, didn't know you had that much money' Troy said, peering over her shoulder.

'Neither did I, where's it come from' Gabriella said, slightly shocked.

$5000 had been added to her account.

'No idea, but you might as well spend it' Troy told her.

She smiled and withdrew the amount she presumed she'd use and walked back to Tiffany's, ordering Troy to stay where he was.

When she returned a while later, she handed him the small blue bag.

'Ella, you didn't have to' he told her.

'I know, but it shows how much I love you, which is a lot Troy Bolton, besides, I know you paid for my bracelet yourself, you used a different card, I'm not stupid'

He gently kissed her before opening his present.

It was a men's watch, Tiffany's own make. Troy was speechless.

'Look on the back' Gabriella said.

He turned it aside and saw what had been engraved.

'_You're the smile of my heart and the breath of my soul'_

'How did you have time?' he managed to say.

'In case you hadn't noticed, they have a workshop at the back for this purpose' she replied, fixing the watch on him.

'You've no idea how much I love you' Troy told her, as the walked to the car.

'I think I have a pretty good idea' she giggled as they drove off, barely enough room in the car due to all the bags.

**A/N**

**Ok, major shopping spree there!!!!! Lol, I know they spent a lot and it's not really real but hey, it's fantasy, and their rich lol, at least in my fic they are, and judging by their houses in the film their not bad off. Where should the holiday be to?**

**Alright, I have to tell you guys something!! You know how they're doing Haunted High School Musical or something ridiculous like that, well, on Wikipedia, the cast list describes Vanessa as 'Gabriella Montez-Bolton' and Monique as 'Taylor McKessie-Danforth' does this mean they're married???? Personally I think it's a load of rubbish but you never know!! **

**Thanks to you people who helped me with the rumour part. Review!! Btw, who do you think put the money in her account? First right answer gets next chappy dedicated!!! And also, a relative returns for Gabriella next time!!!**

**xx**


	34. Never Let Go

**Ok, have any of you seen how many reviews I have?? 600!!!!!!! I would never have believed it!! Wow!!! Anyway, the 600****th**** reviewer was UnstoppableWriters so this is dedicated to you!!! Thanks you guys, I never thought I'd get this far!! lol**

'Gabi sweetie, dinners ready' Tanya called up the stairs.

Gabriella ran down and smiled before laying the table.

'I like having you here' Troy told her as he sat down.

'Why's that?' she asked him.

'Because it means I have less chores' he replied, grinning.

The family ate and chatted, laughing most of the time. Troy's parents shared memories of all Troy's embarrassing moments when he was younger, putting Gabriella into hysterics.

'We've decided, if you'll join us Gabi, to go to Barbados for Christmas, loads of sun, nice beaches, waves, what do you think?' Jack asked.

'Well seeing as Troy's already bought me a truckload of swimming stuff I think it would be a waste not to use them' Gabriella said giggling.

'Great, we leave in 2 weeks, the day after you finish school, and stay for two, which means we're back for New Years so you can party and whatever and then, you're on the exchange so you have a lot to look forward to!'

'Right, you two are back to school tomorrow so I want you in your pyjamas and in front of a nice movie or something to relax before bedtime, not too late mind!' Tanya told them, as she and Jack cleared the table.

Gabriella and Troy ran upstairs and pulled their nightwear on, before hanging out in her room.

'I still don't see why you get the best room, I mean, I'm their only son, don't they love me?' Troy whined.

'I have no idea, but I know I do' Gabriella said, before kissing him softly.

'Well obviously' he said as soon as they'd pulled away, making her laugh.

'Will you ever leave me?' Gabriella asked suddenly.

'Ella! Of course not!' Troy protested.

'It's just, so many people have said that to me and then they've either just walked away or hurt me so bad I had to walk away' she said, a tear dropping on to the bedspread.

'Ella, you should know by now that I will always be here, I love you!' he said, hugging her tightly.

'Then don't ever let go' she whispered.

Troy comforted her until she stopped crying, stroking her back and kissing her head, then an idea came to him. He got up and grabbed his guitar.

'I wrote this song a while ago, while I was in hospital, and I've only just put it to music, I want you to hear it, it's about you'

_You're nobody till somebody loves you  
You're nobody till somebody cares_

You may be king  
You may posses the world and its gold  
But gold wont bring you happiness when you're growing old

The world isn't the same  
You'll never change it  
As sure as the sun shines above you

You're nobody till somebody loves you  
So find yourself somebody to love

You're nobody till somebody loves you  
You're nobody till somebody cares

You may be a king  
You may posses the world and its gold  
But gold won't bring you happiness when you're growing old

The world isn't the same  
You'll never change it  
As sure as the sun shines above you

You're nobody, nobody till somebody loves you  
So find yourself somebody  
You got to get yourself somebody  
because you're nobody till somebody loves you  
You're nobody to somebody cares

You may be a king  
You may posses big fat world and its gold  
But gold wont bring you happiness when you're going old

The world's always the same, you'll never change it, change it  
As sure as the stars shine above

You're nobody, nobody till somebody loves you  
So find yourself somebody, somebody to love

'You see Ella, you are my everything, I love you so much it hurts. I know for sure that this is _it,_ that you're the girl I want to spend forever and a day with _(corny!!)_, the girl who makes me smile whenever I see her. The girl I want to hold and never let go, the girl who I love with everything inside of me, and who I know loves me too. Now I've found you, I'm never, ever, going to let go' Troy said.

Gabriella was in tears, he was so romantic when he wanted to be. She loved him for it, and always would.

'I have one for you' she said, and took his guitar, she wasn't as skilled as him but she knew the basics.

_They say in this world, nothing lasts forever  
But I don't believe that's true.  
'Cuz the way that I feel, when we're together,  
I know that's the way I'll always feel for you._

From now until forever,  
That's how long I'll be true  
I'll make you this vow and promise you now  
Until forever, I'll never stop loving you.

There'll come a day when the world stops turning,  
And stars will fall from the sky  
But this feeling will last when the sun stops burning.  
All I want to do is love you until the end of time.

From now until forever,  
That's how long I'll be true  
I'll make you this vow and promise you now  
Until forever, I'll never stop, never stop, I'll never stop loving you.

It's gonna take more than a lifetime,  
to give you all my love,  
all the love I feel for you tonight.  
From now until forever,  
That's how long I'll be true  
I'll make you this vow and promise you now  
Until forever, I'll never stop loving you.  
From now until...(oh yeah)  
That's how long I'll be true (true)  
I'll make you this vow (oh yeah) and promise you now  
Until forever, I'll never stop loving you.

You...Until forever, yeah...I'll never stop loving you.

Troy smiled, fighting back tears and kissed her softly. Looking deep into her eyes, telling her silently what she knew, that he loved her.

The doorbell interrupted them and they walked downstairs, stopping when they saw who it was…

**A/N**

**Righty ho, I know you all want to kill me, and I'd originally written it as one whole chapter but I wanted to drag it out so you're gonna have to wait until the next one!!!!! Sorry!!! Lol, and soz for hardly updating, its kinda hectic where I am right now!! It'll get better, I promise. xx**


	35. Nonno

_Troy smiled, fighting back tears and kissed her softly. Looking deep into her eyes, telling her silently what she knew, that he loved her._

_The doorbell interrupted them and they walked downstairs, stopping when they saw who it was…_

'Grandma, Grandpa? What are you doing here?' Gabriella asked, walking down the remaining steps.

'We've come to fetch you Gabriella' said the tight lipped old woman.

'W-what?' Gabriella stuttered.

'It's pardon, not what, we've come to take you back home, now come on' Annelisa Montez snapped.

'B-but I'm staying here, with Troy, and the Bolton's, I don't want to come back!' Gabriella protested.

'Gabi, I think what your grandmother is trying to say is that everyone misses you and want you back home safe' Alberto, her granddad told her nicely.

Gabriella smiled at her grandfather, she knew he was only here because her grandmother had dragged him, if it were up to him, he'd leave her where she was most happy, and he knew it was here.

'Thanks Nonno but I know that here is the safest place for me right now, not with mama'

Gabriella always spoke with a little Italian when her mothers side of the family were around because it showed she took an interest into her heritage.

At this, Annelisa grew furious, how dare she disobey her! She began to shout in Italian, getting louder and louder.

'Gabriella! Lei ritornerà la casa con noi adesso o lei sarà spiacente! Come osarla ci contraddice! Siamo i suoi nonni e lei dovrebbe trattarci col rispetto estremo, come meritiamo. Adesso prendere le sue proprietà, partiamo e partiamo proprio ora! Lei non sta qui per un altro minuto, lei farà ciò che è aspettato di lei e no meno! Mie faccio chiarisce?'

The noise caused Troy's parents to join them, they stopped at the sight of an old woman shouting in a foreign language, although they instantly knew what was going on.

'Excuse me, if you wouldn't mind, could you stop shouting, you're disturbing the neighbours' Jack said calmly.

'It's alright Mr Bolton, I've got it' Gabriella told him before turning back to her Grandmother.

'No Nonna, I won't go back with you. You don't deserve respect! No more than my waste of space father! Nonno does, he deserves a heck of a lot more than you do. Can't you see through dad? How many times has he let you down? As many as me? How can you not see that he's using you, and has done since he was born? You're just like him Nonna, and it's a wonder how Nonno has managed to put up with you all this time!'

Gabriella took a deep breath after she'd finished, no-one spoke, her grandmother just stormed off to the car.

'I've been waiting all my life for someone to take her down a peg or too.'

'Oh Nonno, I hope she doesn't give you a hard time because of that' Gabriella sighed.

'When has she ever missed an opportunity not to?' he joked, making the Bolton's and Gabriella smile.

Alberto smiled and hugged Gabriella, who hugged him back.

'Don't spend all that money at once, will you' he said in her ear.

'Nonno, that was you!' Gabriella exclaimed, shocked.

'Of course, couldn't let my favourite grandchild go without could I?' he said, laughing slightly.

'Nonno! I'm your only grandchild!'

'Quite right, but there will be more where that came from, your Grandmother doesn't know about everything my dear'

'Are you saying?' Gabriella trailed off.

'Goodbye my Ella, I'll try and visit you soon if that's ok?' he asked the Bolton's who smiled and nodded in reply.

'Bye Nonno, I love you' Gabriella said, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him once more.

'Arrivederci, il mio fiore di angelo.' He whispered back, bringing tears to her eyes at the memory of his pet name for her.

He walked out of the door, waving slightly at her, before driving off. Gabriella stood at the door until he was out of sight.

She turned back to the Bolton's and they led her through to the kitchen where they sat down for a long talk.

**A/N**

**So it was her 'nonno!' Nonno and Nonna mean Granddad and Grandma btw. Review!! I hope this makes you feel a bit sad because that was the point! Lol. Tell me what you think, soz its short btw! xx**


	36. Promise Ring

'Gabs, what did that mean, what you're Granddad called you?' Troy asked.

They had all talked for just under an hour about Gabriella's grandparents and such, now Gabriella and Troy were sat on the garden swing, in each others arms, swinging back and forth.

Gabriella smiled,

'My angel flower, he used to call it me ever since I was little'

'That's sweet, is it Italian?' Troy asked stupidly.

'No, it's Chinese' she retorted sarcastically.

'No need to get mardy miss, your boyfriend sometimes has moments of complete idiocy' Troy replied cheekily.

'Try all the time' she giggled.

'Hey, now that's not very fair, especially seeing as I was going to give you this' Troy told her, handing her a small box.

'Ooh Troy what is it?' she asked like an excited little girl on Christmas Day.

'Well if you open it you'll find out' he prompted.

She gasped, inside was a silver ring, with a heart shaped garnet and two diamonds on either side.

'Troy, it's beautiful!' she exclaimed.

'I know how you said gold doesn't suit you so I thought I'd get you silver, and you can't deny how much red suits you, so there's no taking it back!' he said, laughing at her astounded expression.

'There is no way this is ever leaving my finger!' she said, kissing him on the cheek and slipping it off.

'Good, and I promise, the next ring I buy you will be your engagement ring, because I know you're the one'

'Aww Troy, you're such a softie' she said smiling.

'I know, but don't say it in public, it would ruin my reputation' he said proudly.

Gabriella burst into a fit of giggles, much to Troy's annoyance.

'What reputation would that be?' she managed to say, highly amused.

'It's not funny!' he told her indignantly.

'No of course not, sorry baby, but you're my softie, at least in private' she said, kissing him.

_Troy's Parents_

'Would you look at those two?' Tanya Bolton asked her husband.

'Reminds me of us when we were younger' he replied, putting an arm around her.

'I still have the promise ring you know' she said.

'I know, I catch you looking at every once in a while' he replied laughing.

'Do you think they'll get married?' she asked him, indicating the loved up pair that was Troy and Gabriella.

'Give them a chance! He's only seventeen and she's only sixteen!'

'Nearly seventeen' she corrected him.

'Besides, when we were their age, I remember us talking about it'

'About what?' Jack asked her, eyes on his son.

'About getting married and having kids' she said.

'Yeah, what happened to having six children by the way? I know Troy eats a lot but still!' Jack joked.

'The pain of labor, that's what. There is no way I'm going through that again, ever!' she said, before returning to washing the dishes.

Jack just laughed as he watched Troy stroke Gabriella's hair, remembering how he used to do it to Tanya.

_Troy and Gabriella_

'You nervous about tomorrow?' Troy asked her.

'Nope' she replied.

'How come, I am and its not even me' he told her.

'Because I know that you'll be there to help me through it' she said, before snuggling into him.

'I love you' he told her.

After a long pause he looked down to find her already asleep. He laughed quietly and carried her to her room.

**A/N**

**Short and sweet, with a little added fluff lol, sorry about the wait, I was writing 'Teen Angel', its only a one-shot but a really hard one to write. Anyone who hasn't read it check it out and leave a review!! Love ya, xx**


	37. Sorry!

**Hey guys!! Sorry I've not been updating, I'm banned from using the computer…AGAIN!!! Lol, I'm just doing this while my mum's gone to talk to our next door neighbour so I can't make this long!!! I'm really sorry guys!! Hope you don't all hate me!! Lol, I'll try and update as soon as possible!!! xxx**


	38. Notes

'Hey you two! Where the hell have you been? I want details and I want them now. So start explaining!' Sharpay ordered as soon as Troy and Gabriella walked into homeroom.

They led the gang over to a corner and Gabriella explained everything, starting from the beginning, with Troy adding parts occasionally. Sharpay and Taylor were nearly in tears by the end of it, and kept giving Gabriella hugs.

'So you're living together now? And your parents are happy with it Troy?' Taylor asked.

'Yep, they see Ella as a daughter anyways, it's all good'

'When's this holiday then?' Nate asked.

'Christmas, we're spending it together, on a beach in The Algarve' Gabriella replied.

'Bet you can't wait to see her in a bikini' Chad said, making them all laugh.

'No comment' Troy replied before Darbus began her daily lecture.

Troy ripped a sheet of paper out of his book as quietly as possible and scribbled a note, before throwing it to Gabriella when Miss Darbus turned around to the board.

Gabriella smiled and opened the note.

**Ella,**

**To answer Chad's question, I definitely can't wait! Lol.**

**Anyways babe, will you allow me to escort you home today?**

**Love your hot, handsome and sexy boyfriend xx**

Gabriella laughed silently and scribbled a note back in her perfect, swirly handwriting, thus began a series of note passing.

_To my gorgeous, hunky, irresistible boyfriend,_

_I might just allow you to take me home this once, I might get better offers though!_

_Love your ever adoring girlfriend, xxx_

**To my sexy, flirty, fabulous girlfriend,**

**What do you mean better offers? Are you rejecting me?**

**From your very angry (but still hot) boyfriend.**

_To my angry, modest and still hot boyfriend,_

_I'm not rejecting you, how could you think such a thing?_

_Besides, what would I do without you? I don't have a car and I don't know anyone else who can drive me home, looks like I'll have to go with you!_

_Love your grateful, lazy girlfriend. xx_

**To my scheming girlfriend,**

**Is that all I'm here for? I'm shocked Miss Montez!**

**Truly I am, but I feel the need to drive you home so you won't tire your pretty little feet!**

**(And I can check out your ass when you climb out of my car!)**

**Love your smoking hot, popular, fit boyfriend xx **

_To my fit, hunky and slightly perverted boyfriend,_

_If it weren't for the fact that these shoes I'm wearing weren't made for walking but for looking nice and I'd ruin them if I even attempted the walk home, I would slap you and leave you standing by your car._

_But they are so I'm going to have to accept your offer and request that you leave me in peace now until I meet you at lunch,_

_Love your perfect, flawless, beautiful girlfriend xx_

Troy grinned and winked at Gabriella before walking to the gym for practice.

_Troy's Parents_

'But how did it happen?' Jack asked bewildered.

'I would have thought you'd know the answer to that by now' Tanya replied sarcastically.

'What are we going to tell Troy and Gabi? What with her just moving in, wouldn't it be really complicated?'

'I don't see why not, you see her as a daughter don't you?'

'Well yeah but-' Jack said.

'And you invited her here to stay permanently did you not?' Tanya questioned him.

'True but-'

'Then I'm sure it will all work out, as long as Troy has Gabi he'll be fine' she told him, before taking her bag and going to fetch the groceries.

_After School_

'So you showed up Miss Montez?' Troy asked, draping an arm around Gabriella as they walked down the school's front steps.

'Like I said, these shoes aren't made for walking' she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

'Then allow me to fix your problem madam' Troy told her, before sweeping her up in his arms, much to the amusement of those around them.

'Have I told you how much I love you?' Gabriella said as he carried her to his car.

'Once or twice, but that's not the problem here, the problem is, do I place your perfect little butt in the passenger seat as a true gentleman would or do I bundle you in the boot and drive you to the middle of no-where and have my wicked way with you?' Troy said, grinning cheekily.

'Well I think you're a gentleman and you'll put me in the passenger seat so when I do eventually let you have your way with me, it will be more fun' she replied, winking saucily at him.

'My minds running riot Montez, why do you do this to me?' Troy asked her laughing.

'Because I'm a tease' she replied, fixing her make-up.

'Too right' Troy said, before driving them home, earning himself a playful slap on the arm from Gabriella.

They pulled in to the driveway and after a rushed make-out session, managed to get inside the house.

'Hello?' called Gabriella into the quiet house.

'In here!' came the reply from the living room.

The two casually walked in and stopped at the sight in front of them.

'Uh, mom? What's going on?' Troy asked, already knowing the answer.

**A/N**

**Oooh, cliffy, although I bet you all probably know whats going on, any guesses.**

**Also, any ideas on how I could bring Harley back into it, or should I leave him out of it and let them live in peace?? Up to you, as always!!!**

**Love me, xx**


	39. Dancing with You

**A/N**

**So most of you guessed right! She's pregnant!! A sibling for Troy! Yay! Lol, x**

'Uh, mom? What's going on?' Troy asked, already knowing the answer.

'Well I would have thought it was obvious Troy' Tanya replied, 'we're sorting out your baby stuff, there's stuff here I completely forgot about!'

'Mom, we're not stupid, you're pregnant aren't you?' Troy stated matter-of-factly.

Tanya just studied her sons face. Searching his features, his eyes, but couldn't see any resentment.

'Yes, Troy, I'm sorry, your father and I are expecting a child'

'That's brilliant!' Gabriella shrieked, hugging both Tanya and Jack who laughed.

'Troy?' asked Tanya, slightly worried.

Troy stood in shock for a moment, but then suddenly a grin broke out on his face.

'CONGRATULATIONS!' he yelled, kissing his mother's cheek and hugging his dad, before swirling Gabriella around, laughing.

'I take it you don't mind then?' Jack asked.

'Why would I mind? I've wanted a brother or sister for ages!'

'I'm so happy Troy, we were worried you wouldn't take it well' Jack said.

'We? You were paranoid, I was fine, now come on kids, we're going out to celebrate, get ready, wear something nice!'

The two laughed and ran off to get changed.

'What you gonna wear?' Troy asked.

'That dress we bought on the huge shopping spree we went on!' Gabriella squealed, kissing Troy.

He laughed and went to get changed. Gabriella pulled the dress on and quickly did her hair, deciding to leave it down, and put her special occasion diamond earrings on with the Tiffany bracelet Troy gave her, and went for the girly make-up style. She used smoky eye shadow that swept out into light pink and kohl pencilled her eyes, added a hint of rosy blusher and some pale pink gloss.

She nodded at her reflection, approving, it was a black dress, _(pic in profile)_ with a pink bow round the waist, and a full skirt, it set off her tan perfectly, and then went to fetch Troy.

She didn't bother knocking and went straight in, blushing at his bare chest. He laughed and kissed her.

'You look great!' he said.

'Thank you kind sir, now you can't wear that' she said, pointing to the blue shirt he'd laid out.

'How come?' he asked confused, she'd always liked that shirt.

'Cause your wearing this, so we match' she replied, handing him a pale 'manly' pink polo shirt.

'Aww Ella, do I have to?' he whined, pink was not his favourite colour.

'Yes, trust me, you look good in it, do it, for me?' she said, putting on puppy dog eyes.

'How can I resist that?' he joked, and pulled the shirt on, grimacing in the mirror.

'Babe, you look awesome, I'll be fighting the girls away tonight, trust me!' Gabriella told him laughing.

'You're the only girl for me!' he stated, before pushing her up against a wall.

He kissed her neck, making her giggled.

'Troy! You dare give me a hickey!' she warned him.

'So-hard-to-resist' he mumbled into her neck, not stopping.

'Troy!' she giggled, but didn't stop him.

'Come one you too!' came the shout from downstairs.

Troy reluctantly pulled away and Gabriella checked in the mirror, relieved there wasn't a mark.

'Come on lover-boy, saved by the mother!' she giggled, walking out with Troy mumbling angrily under his breath.

_The restaurant_

They'd sat down and had ordered their food and were sipping their drinks when the conversation about the holiday came up.

'So, you looking forward to the holiday?' Jack asked his family.

They all now saw Gabriella as part of the family, she was included in all the families' decisions and the parents frequently spoke of her as if she were their daughter.

'I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun!' replied Gabriella.

'We've decided something and want your opinions, seeing as it will be Christmas when we're there, we thought we'd take only give everyone one of their presents, so really, you'll get four, one from everyone, and then have a separate celebration when we get back and open the rest of the presents, what do you think?'

'Sounds cool' Troy said, sliding his arm around Gabriella's waist, which didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

'And we don't want to see any of that when we're around, on your own fine, but please keep it to yourselves, ok?' he joked.

'Dad!' Troy moaned, blushing.

Tanya and Gabriella laughed, Gabriella held Troy's hand under the table and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb.

'Have you thought of any names yet or is it too early?' Gabriella asked.

'Well, we didn't want to tell you when we first found out because something might have gone wrong so-'

'Uh, you didn't want to tell, I only found out yesterday!' Jack said.

'Because I knew you'd blab!' Tanya said laughing.

'Anyway, I've known for about 3 months, I'm surprised I'm not showing yet actually' she commented.

'Did you not have any morning sickness?' Gabi asked her.

'Nope, I didn't with Troy either, he was an easy baby, as long as he had a basketball within 2 feet he was happy!' she told them, making them all laugh.

'As for names, we can't decide, everything I like, Jack hates, everything Jack likes, I think is horrible.'

'Like what?' Troy asked.

'Well I like Penelope, Isla, Josephine and Frances' said Jack.

Troy and Gabriella tried to hold back giggles, while Tanya just rolled her eyes.

'And I like Georgina, Una, Miranda and Rein'

'W-what about boys?' Troy managed to get out.

'Neville, Carl, Rupert or Arnold' said Jack, which was enough to send the two younger ones into a fit of uncontrolled laughter, which Tanya joined in with.

'What? I like old fashioned names?' he protested.

'Then how did you come up with Troy?' Gabriella asked, her giggles subsiding.

'That was your mother's choice'.

'Count yourself lucky Troy, he wanted to call you Willis!' Tanya told them, making them laugh again.

'Ok, ok, this is my favourite, how about, Daniel if it's a boy and Helen if it's a girl?' Jack asked the table.

Gabriella and Troy laughed their heads off, Tanya managed to hold it in.

'What now?' he asked them.

'Um, Jack, Helen and Troy? What are we, a history book?' Tanya said.

'Huh?' Jack questioned confused.

'You were never good at history. Helen of Troy, Helen and Troy! Can you imagine if we actually named it that?'

'Oh yeah' he said, blushing.

'Gabi sweetheart, you know Italian, can you think of any nice names?'

Gabriella thought for a moment and smiled.

'I've always liked, Aurelia for a girl, and for a boy, maybe something Spanish like Cruz or Tulio'

Tanya and Jack smiled at each other,

'They're lovely' Tanya told her, tears welling in her eyes.

'She's over emotional already!' Troy groaned laughing as a song came on.

'Dance with me?' Gabriella asked standing up.

Troy smiled and led her to the dance floor, his parents watching them, smiling.

He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his circling her waist, and they rested against each other, their curves slotting together perfectly.

_Before this dance is through  
I think I'll love you too  
I'm so happy when you dance with me  
I don't want to kiss or hold your hand  
If its funny try and understand  
There is really nothing else I would rather do  
'cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

I don't need to hug or hold you tight  
I just want to dance with you all night  
In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
'cause I'm happy just to dance with you

Just to dance with you  
Is everything I need  
Before this dance is through  
I think I'll love you too  
I'm so happy when you dance with me

If somebody tries to take my place  
Let's pretend we just can't see his face  
In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
'cause I'm happy just to dance with you

Just to dance with you  
Is everything I need  
Before this dance is through  
I think I'll love you too  
I'm so happy when you dance with me

If somebody tries to take my place  
Let's pretend we just can't see his face  
In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
I discovered I'm in love with you  
'cause I'm happy just to dance with you

The song ended and Troy kissed her on the nose, making her smile.

They sat back down and the conversation carried on, only stopping to take bites of their food.

_Back home_

'Troy?' Gabriella whispered into the darkness of his room.

'Yeah?' he whispered back.

'Can I come with you?' she asked him, not able to make him out through the blackness.

'Sure' he said, flicking his lamp on. He smiled when he saw her, dressed only in her pyjamas and fluffy slippers, with no make-up on, but she still looked as gorgeous as ever to him.

'What's up?' he asked her, as she snuggled into him.

'Just missed being with my boyfriend is all' she said, resting her hand on his chest.

'I love you too' he joked, kissing her head.

'Do you think things will change when the baby comes?' Gabriella asked suddenly.

'I knew there was another reason for you coming in here!' he said softly, laughing quietly.

'Shut up! Do you?' she questioned.

'Why would you think that?' he asked her.

'Because there's so much work involved! There's all the feeding, the crying, the playing not to mention the cleaning!'

Troy laughed,

'Jeez Ella, you make it sound like our baby!'

Gabriella didn't move, just widened her eyes.\

Troy shot up and looked at her.

'Ella, are we-are you, p-pregnant?' he stuttered.

Gabriella sat up slowly, never taking her eyes away from him.

'I might be, I don't know, I have been late. I mean, we did it on my birthday, that was only three weeks ago' she mumbled quietly.

Troy paled and ran his hand through his hair.

'What? But we only did it once! How could we have let this happen?' he exclaimed quietly, so the parents couldn't hear.

'Troy, I'm sorry, please don't leave me, please, I don't know what I'd do, please don't' she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

Troy looked at her and smiled softly.

'I'd never leave you, you daft plonker, I love you!' he said, holding her to him.

'What will happen?' Gabriella asked him.

'I don't know, first of all, we need to get you checked out, then we'll think about the rest. There's no point stressing over something that might not exist' he whispered in her ear, laying them back down.

'I love you Troy' she said, snuggling into him.

'Love you to Ella, love you too' he said, closing his eyes.

Both teenagers laid there, thinking what their life would be like, what they'd done, and how it would affect everyone around them. But they both knew that they'd have the full support of each other, no matter what, which was some comfort to the both of them.

**A/N**

**Oooooooooo, so she might be pregnant? They both might be pregnant, its all go at the boltons house!!! Lol, review, and tell me if you think Gabi should be pregnant or not, xxx**


	40. Party: Part 1

**A/N**

**Ok guys, you know how in the last chapter, I put how they'd done it at Gabriella's party, well I realized I hadn't actually written about it so here it is, it's in two parts so the next chapter will be the second one, remember, it's still rated T so it won't be that bad lol xx**

Gabriella smiled. Today was her 17th birthday; she was the youngest of the group. It was a Saturday and she was throwing a party, a big one.

She laid out her dress, a special dress that the girls had shopped five hours straight for. It was designed to impress, and did just that. _(all dresses in profile)_ It was incredibly short, and strapless. Covered in pink sparkly sequins with a bow at the base of her lower back, the dress was backless, leaving her to flaunt her tan.

Usually Gabriella wouldn't wear something like this in a million years, she was more a sort of, shy type, not out-going, as this dress most definitely was. But the girls had persuaded her, if she wanted to make her 17th memorable, she had to wear this dress.

Gabriella zipped up the carrier and put her white fluffy dressing gown on and slippers, before walking out to her mom's car, who was waiting to drive her to Sharpay's mansion, where the party was taking place.

'Lets see your dress' her mom said.

The girls had prepared for this, knowing that if Gabriella showed her mom the dress she'd freak, so they'd hung it inside another dress, a longer, more sophisticated dress, which was approved of by her mother.

'Oh sweetheart, it's lovely, you're going to look stunning!'

Gabriella smiled, indeed she was.

'Gabriella!' Sharpay squealed as she opened the door. It was 4:30, and the party didn't start till 8:00, it was an all-nighter, which the parents had agreed to, to mark the occasion.

'Sharpay!' she imitated laughing.

Sharpay dragged her up the stairs and into her room, where Taylor was all dressed in a dressing gown and slippers, hair wet and ready for styling.

'Gabi, you know Kelsi right?' Taylor said, indicating the small, quiet girl.

'Sure! Glad you could make it!' Gabriella said, making the girl blush.

'Ok girls, dresses out!' Sharpay demanded, laying hers on the bed.

Sharpay's dress was made of gold sequins, just as short as Gabriella's but not as stunning, with her blonde hair and milky skin it looked perfection though.

Taylor laid hers out next to Sharpay's and grinned, Nate wouldn't know what's hit him. It was extremely short, and cherry red, that hugged to her every curve. Two straps crossed over across her chest and held it up. Taylor was planning on wearing bright red lipstick to match, courtesy of her mother's make up draw.

Kelsi wasn't too sure about her dress, but Sharpay had insisted, if they were to make every guy at the party mouth's drool, she needed to wear this dress, so she gave in, much to Sharpay's delight. It wasn't as daring, but it was still spectacular. It was powder blue with spaghetti straps, and was tight so it fitted like a second skin.

They stood admiring each others dresses until Gabriella coughed slightly, grabbing their attention. She slowly pulled her dress out from the underneath the other one on the hanger, and laid it down.

The girls gasped, they'd seen it before, but it got them every time. It really was a knock-'em-dead dress

'You are gonna look so hot tonight Gabs, I bet we won't see you for most of the night, you'll be up here with Troy!' Taylor said, making them laugh.

'That's what I'm counting on' Gabriella mumbled, but not quietly enough it seemed.

'What?' Sharpay screeched, dragging her over to the bed and sitting her down.

'Are you saying you're ready to go all the way with Troy?' Taylor asked.

'I've been thinking about it for a while, and yeah, I think I'm ready, I think we're ready as a couple, to go one step further' she replied, smiling slightly at their shocked faces.

'But, what about all that's happened, with Harley and everything, are you ready?' Sharpay asked, concerned for her best friend.

Gabriella smiled, to some, Sharpay seemed like an ice-queen, but to her friends, and the people who actually took the time to know her, she was a true friend.

'Honest Shar, I wouldn't be thinking this if I wasn't, besides, I have to learn to put my past behind me, and with Troy, I feel that's something I can do'

'Well, what are we waiting for?' Sharpay said, and buzzed her butler through the intercom, 'bring on the champagne!' making them giggle.

_Half an hour later_

'So, Kels, who's your fantasy man?' Taylor asked.

'Huh?' Kelsi said, confused.

'You're fantasy man, the guy you fancy' Sharpay informed her.

'Oh, I don't have one, I mean, I don't fancy anyone at the moment' she stuttered.

'Oh come on! Everyone has one!' Gabriella said, 'I have one, even though I'm with Troy!'

'Who? And what the hell for? Troy's like the hottest guy at East High, what more could you possibly want?' Sharpay asked.

'Brad Pitt' Gabriella said, laughing.

'That figures' Taylor replied, 'but seriously Kelsi, tell us, we're all friends here'

'Yeah, and to make you more comfortable, we'll all say a secret of our own, to make it fair' Gabriella told her.

'Ok, but I'm not going first' Kelsi told them, downing her champagne and feeling lightheaded.

'Ok, Taylor, you first' Sharpay instructed.

'Well, I used to crush on Chad' she said, giggling.

'No way! Me too!' Gabriella said, making them all stare at her weirdly.

'Seriously?' Kelsi asked.

'Yeah, when Troy was being an ass when I first came, I thought Chad was pretty cool, I don't anymore though' she added hastily, glancing at Sharpay.

'No worries Gabs, or Tay, ok, me next?' Sharpay asked.

'Yep' Kelsi said, feeling more outgoing.

'Well, I didn't kiss a guy until I was 16'

'No way! How come?' Taylor asked, completely shocked.

'Well everyone saw me as the ice-princess, no-one was even going to try and attempt to get through all the barricades I put up so that was that, Gabi's turn'

'No way, I told you about me going all the way with Troy tonight, isn't that fair enough?' Gabriella asked.

'Fair do's' Taylor said before turning to Kelsi, 'Now you'.

Kelsi took a deep breath and said,

'Jason'

There was a moment of silence before Sharpay said, 'Who?'

The other girls just shook their heads, no knowing who he was.

'Jason, Jason Cross, I can't believe you guys don't know him! He's on the basketball team with the guys!'

'Soz, Kels, you'll just have to point him out later'

'Sure, I can't believe you don't know him!'

'Is he hot?' Sharpay asked, making them giggle.

'Well-you know, sort of-to me' Kelsi mumbled.

'Aww, that's so sweet!' Gabriella said smiling.

'Shit girls, it's 6:00 already, we have to start getting changed!' Sharpay exclaimed, jumping up.

The other girls got to their feet and began running around madly, desperate not to be late for the party they'd planned.

_The Party's Beginning_

Troy walked up to the door of Sharpay's house and knocked, Chad was stood next to him and they both had presents in their arms. Troy had considerably more in his though.

An old, grey haired man dressed smartly in a suit answered the door.

'Hello, Mr Evans?' Troy asked unsurely.

'No sir, I am merely the butler, Mr Evans is on a business trip, are you here for Miss Montez's 17th celebration?' he asked poshly.

Troy and Chad held back a smirk.

'Yes, we are, I'm Gabi's boyfriend, this is Sharpay's boyfriend' Troy told him, indicating Chad.

'Ah, well I could direct you to Miss Evan's room but I have been instructed that the fourth floor is strictly out of bounds, instead I must escort you to Mr Evan's Junior's quarters, if you'd follow me' he said snootily, before walking off.

Troy sent Chad a look and smiled, Chad covered his mouth to stop from laughing and they followed him through.

'Hey guys' Ryan said, surprisingly, he wasn't dressed in glittery clothes, he was dressed in a nice tuxedo, completely sequin free.

'Hey' they replied, they were a bit uncomfortable because they didn't know him that well.

'Will Sir's be having a beverage?' asked the Butler.

'Not right now Jeffery, perhaps later' Ryan told him, before shutting the door.

'How long have you had a butler for?' Chad asked.

'Ever since I can remember, we've had Jeffery since before I was born so he's practically family.' Ryan replied.

'Cool, so, are we early?' Troy asked.

'Yep, the party doesn't start until 8:00 and it's half 7' he told them.

'Can we see the girls?' he asked.

'Nope, we're all under instructions not to allow you anywhere near Sharpay's rooms until the party's started.'

'Rooms? She has more than one?' Chad asked, even though they were dating, Chad had only been once, and that was to ask her out.

'Of course, she has her bedroom, obviously, a dressing room, a bathroom, a study, a games room and a beauty room' Ryan informed them simply.

'Does she really need all those rooms?' Troy asked.

'Whatever you do, don't ask her that, you'll be in the dog-house for weeks' he told them, laughing.

'Ok, so, can we help set stuff up?' Chad asked.

'Sure, follow me, we need someone to attach the cables to the new T.V.'

'Let me guess, it's a big-ass one' Troy joked.

'Yep, Dad ordered it, 106 inches' _(there is actually one this size, I've been begging for it but not gonna happen lol)_

'106 inches? How much did that cost?'

'About 15,000 dollars' he replied, running down the stairs.

Troy and Chad just looked at each other, bewildered.

_With The Girls_

'So, we all ready?' Taylor asked, smoothing out her dress.

'Yep, Jeffrey buzzed and said Troy and Chad are already here, shall we wait for it to start or go meet them now?' Sharpay questioned.

'Go meet them now, I want to spend a little time with my boyfriend before the whole thing starts, besides, I wanna see his reaction, without being diverted by someone puking over my shoes' Gabriella giggled.

'Lets go!' Kelsi cried, running down the hall.

The girls laughed, Kelsi was small, and couldn't hold her drink very well, she was already drunk, and she'd only had two glasses of champagne, Gabriella had finished her third, and Sharpay had drank her third.

_Downstairs_

Troy was talking to Chad when he saw his mouth drop open.

'Let me guess, they just brought the food in right?' he said sarcastically, not moving.

'Well if you consider me food then yeah' Gabriella said laughing.

Troy spun around and his jaw dropped, exactly like Chad's.

'Shut your mouths, you'll catch flies' Sharpay said laughing as she walked over to Chad in the corner, Taylor and Kelsi went to talk to Ryan and Gabriella slowly walked to the other side of the room, where Troy was standing, still open mouthed.

'I'm guessing by your reaction the dress is a hit?' Gabriella asked laughing.

It was all Troy could do not to grab her but instead nod his head.

Gabriella just laughed but then turned back to being serious.

She led him over to the window, as far as they could get away from everyone and began to talk.

'You know how you said we could wait to, you know, until I was ready?' she asked him.

Troy's eyes widened when he realized what she was saying. He nodded again.

'Well, I think I'm ready, we could do it tonight, if you want, to mark the occasion?' she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Of course, I think we're ready, you do still want to don't you?' she asked him.

'Definitely!' he responded, kissing her passionately.

After a short while she pulled away, 'save it for later' she whispered, smiling.

The doorbell sounded and the girls squealed, Gabriella went to answer it, Troy following behind her.

She opened the door to a gang of guys, all dressed smartly as was the dress code, but still managed to look cool.

They stopped short when they saw Gabriella and what she was dressed in.

Troy noticed this and slid his arm around her waist, glaring at the guys from behind her. They caught on immediately and walked in, single file, muttering greetings.

'What was up with them?' Gabriella asked confused.

'No idea' Troy said, knowing he was going to have to keep an eye on some of them, if he was going to keep his girl.

**A/N**

**Soooo, liking it???? Review lol, xxx**


	41. Party: Part 2

**Hey guys, cause there are things going on at home, I asked ****HSM&ChelseaFCfan**** to write me this chapter. She's done a brilliant job, so thanks a lot! I'll be away for ages so this wont be updated for a while, soz, but bear with me a bit! Much love, evie, xx**

Party part 2

The party was now in full swing and Gabriella was having a great time. Gabriella was dancing away with everyone but Troy who she hadn't really seen since she got pulled away earlier by the girls and had so far danced with just about every guy there. Right now she was dancing with Greg Matthews, the vice-captain of the football team. He couldn't help but feel jealous at his girlfriend getting so close to other guys, especially when she looked as good as she did today.

"You look beautiful tonight. Not that you don't always." Greg said flirtatiously as Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled as she responded.

"So are you having fun?" He asked not seeing Troy glaring at him from the side of the room.

"Yeah I really am." Greg smiled thinking he was in with a chance with Gabriella since she didn't seem to be telling him to leave her alone. Just then a slow song came on and Greg offered Gabriella his hand and she happily accepted thinking he was a gentleman. After a few seconds Troy noticed Greg's hand that was on her waist drop lower and Gabriella shift uncomfortably. She moved it up again but he just dropped it again.

"Come on Gabriella. You know we could go and have some fun to really celebrate your birthday." He sleazily suggested.

"Would you please just stop?" Gabriella cried remembering the last time and how Harley took advantage of her because she wasn't strong enough.

"Where's the fun in stopping?" He asked.

"Take your hands of my girlfriend." Troy demanded from behind. Gabriella smiled gratefully at him.

"Fine you can have your girlfriend because she obviously doesn't know how to give a guy a good time." Troy shook his head before taking her hand in his.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella nodded and held herself close to Troy. "Greg just get out before I get the other guys to throw you out." Troy called as he smugly smiled at Gabriella before leaving.

"Thanks for saving me. I don't get how a guy can be all nice one minute and a complete jerk the next." Troy laughed. Just then another slow song came on and Troy smiled.

"Will you dance with me since we haven't had chance to yet because of everyone else?" Troy asked as Gabriella slipped her soft small hands into his strong and safe hands. "Have I told you how amazing you look?" Troy whispered while Gabriella rested her head on his chest.

"A few times but I like hearing it. Especially from you and not others." Troy wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and Gabriella wrapped her around his neck keeping the two close together.

Over with Taylor and Nate

Taylor and Nate were both at the side just talking quietly.

"I'm just going to go and get something to drink, do you want anything?" Taylor asked as she moved.

"No thanks. Don't rush back." Taylor pecked his cheek before walking to get a drink. Minutes later Taylor walked back towards Nate and stopped next to where Gabriella and Troy were dancing. In front of her was Nate making out with some other girl and her pushed up against the wall not even trying to pull away, Taylor obviously had been long forgotten. Gabriella saw Taylor's tears and stopped dancing. Before she could ask what was wrong Taylor had run out.

"What was that all about?" Troy shrugged as Gabriella looked around and stomped over to where Nate was. Pulling the pair apart she slapped him round the face. "That is for hurting my best friend now just get out!" Gabriella shouted as Troy kept an eye on her before she killed Nate like he knew she wanted to.

With Chad

Chad was talking to some friends when he saw Taylor rush outside and saw what had caused the scene. He followed her and sat down next to her and allowed her to fall into his arms and just cry.

"I'm sorry." Taylor sniffled as she tried to wipe her eyes with her sleeve only for Chad to move them out the way and use his thumb.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Chad said while he rubbed her back with his other hand comfortingly.

"I'm such an idiot. What did I do that was so wrong that he cheated on me?" Taylor asked.

"It's that jerk in there who's the idiot and he should be sorry for losing someone as amazing as you." Chad told her softly while he wiped away the last of her tears.

"Thanks Chad." Before they knew what was happening, the two leaned in and kissed. Chad knew his confusion for his feelings for Taylor were back.

With Sharpay

Sharpay was looking for her boyfriend when but she stopped looking out the window trying to see if he was out there but her confused face suddenly changed to a shocked one. There was Chad kissing her friend. Sharpay ran off towards the stairs but was stopped by Zeke.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sharpay just shook her head as he rubbed her back.

"I hate him." Zeke still had no idea why she was so upset.

"Who?" He asked.

"Chad." Sharpay answered as Zeke just let her cry into his chest.

Sharpay looked up at him and saw something in his eyes that she had never seen in Chad's before; real love. Leaning up she kissed Zeke on the lips catching him by surprise.

Moments later both Chad and Taylor and Sharpay and Zeke were all back together in the main room all feeling extremely guilty. Chad and Sharpay for cheating on their partner even though Sharpay knew Chad cheated on her she still couldn't help feel bad but yet they all still couldn't help feel confused as to what they were truly feeling.

With Troy and Gabriella

The party was still in full swing about 1am and Gabriella and Troy were dancing in the middle of the floor. Gabriella was grinding against Troy who loved the feelings she was giving him. People had noticed how raunchy Gabriella was suddenly being while she was dancing with Troy but of course no one said anything since it was with Troy and most others were the same.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear as the music stopped. Instead of replying he just kissed her passionately. As the music in the background returned, for Troy and Gabriella things were getting hotter and hotter.

"Come on. Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Troy suggested as she nodded and allowed him to lead her outside and take her back to his house.

Closing the door behind them and locking it when they reached Troy's room, Gabriella let Troy, who was still kissing her, lead her back to the bed in the room. Gabriella knew she wanted this but still couldn't feel nervous after Troy removed her dress. Sensing something was up, Troy stopped.

"You ok?" Gabriella nodded as Troy stroked her cheek softly. "I can stop now if you want." Gabriella shook her head

"I'll be fine but I'm just really nervous with it being my first time since you know Harley but I love you and I want this." Gabriella admitted.

"You don't have to worry about it because if you don't want to go through with it at anytime you can just let me know. I love you too much to hurt you and I really wish you hadn't had to go through all that with Harley." Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella said as she allowed him continue.

For the first time that night, Troy proved to her just how much he loved her and to Gabriella it was all perfect and the way she imagined it. It wasn't rough and painful like last time with Harley where she was forced. Troy respected her and her body and didn't do anything if he sensed so much as a little doubt in her mind. Gabriella knew it was because of this she loved him and knew he would never hurt her.


	42. Bubble Baths

**Recap**

'_Ella, are we-are you, p-pregnant?' he stuttered._

_Gabriella sat up slowly, never taking her eyes away from him._

'_I might be, I don't know, I have been late. I mean, we did it on my birthday, that was only three weeks ago' she mumbled quietly._

_Troy paled and ran his hand through his hair._

'_What? But we only did it once! How could we have let this happen?' he exclaimed quietly, so the parents couldn't hear._

'_Troy, I'm sorry, please don't leave me, please, I don't know what I'd do, please don't' she whispered, tears running down her cheeks._

_Troy looked at her and smiled softly._

'_I'd never leave you, you daft plonker, I love you!' he said, holding her to him._

'_What will happen?' Gabriella asked him._

'_I don't know, first of all, we need to get you checked out, then we'll think about the rest. There's no point stressing over something that might not exist' he whispered in her ear, laying them back down._

'_I love you Troy' she said, snuggling into him._

'_Love you to Ella, love you too' he said, closing his eyes._

_Both teenagers laid there, thinking what their life would be like, what they'd done, and how it would affect everyone around them. But they both knew that they'd have the full support of each other, no matter what, which was some comfort to the both of them._

'Hey mum, dad? We're just going out for a couple of hours, back in a bit' Troy told them.

'Sure honey, see you later' Tanya said, washing the dishes.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and they walked out to his brand new car, a present for his birthday. A black Porsche boxster, every one of the gang had a car, though they weren't all as small as Troy's, or as flash.

Gabriella had a bright yellow Pontiac Solstice 2007, Taylor had a more modest silver BMW Touring, Chad had a red Ferrari F430, and Sharpay had a huge, black Hummer, with tinted windows.

'Can you believe Nate? What cheek to make out with that slut at my party! Right in front of Tay as well!' Gabriella exclaimed, slipping into her seat.

'I know, then to have the nerve to hang round us! Good thing I told him where to get off!' Troy said revving the engine.

'It's not big and its not clever' Gabriella told him, suppressing a grin.

'Whatever, have you noticed anything, between the girls and Chad?' he asked.

'Yeah, like a distance or something, Sharpay keeps glancing at Zeke as well, I wonder what's going on?' she thought out loud.

'Dunno' he murmured, maneuvering the tiny car through a side street.

'Another thing Troy, if we are having a baby, we'll need to swop one of our cars, and get a bigger one, for more room.' She informed him calmly.

'What!' Troy said astounded, 'then it'll have to be yours' he told her.

'What!' this time it was Gabriella's turn to be shocked, 'That's not fair!'

'But it's not fair swapping mine either! I like mine!'

'And I suppose I detest mine, that's why it took me months to choose it!' she shot back.

'No-it's just-urgh, this baby's making us fight and we don't even know if it exists!' he shouted.

'You're right, I'm sorry, lets just get this over with shall we?' she said, biting her nails.

_With Sharpay_

_I'm sexy, I'm cute! I'm popular to boot!_

I'm bitchin, great hair! The boys all love to stare!

I'm wanted, I'm hot! I'm everything your not!

I'm pretty, I'm cool! I dominate the school!

Who am I? Just guess! Guys wanna touch my chest!

I'm rockin'! I smile! And many think I'm vile.

I'm flyin', I jump! You can look but don't you hump! Whoo!**  
**  
Sharpay recognized her cell phone ringing and ran round her room searching for it, eventually finding it in a stiletto heel.

'Amazing where things end up these days' she murmured, giggling to herself.

'Hello?'

'Hello?**'**

'No, that's my line, your supposed to say who you are' she told them exasperated.

'It's me'

'Oh! I don't know why I didn't think of that before! Hi me, how've you been? Not seen you in a while! By the way, who the hell is me!'

'It's me, I mean Zeke'

'Zeke?'

'Yeah, sorry'

'Oh don't worry, I enjoy wasting precious minutes of my life on a phone, no worries' she snapped.

'Is everything all right?' he asked worriedly.

'No actually, it's not all right, my boyfriend's cheating on me with one of my best friends and I kissed one of his team mates and am now tangled in a web of lies, other than that I'm just peachy' she said sarcastically.

'Uh, ok' he said.

'Do you want anything?' she snapped.

'I just, uh, wondered where this left us?' he asked.

'Where it left us? I don't know about you but it left me in a right pickle hasn't it!' she half shouted down the sparkly pink cell phone.

'I meant, relationship wise, will there ever be a me and you Shar? Please tell me, otherwise I can move on'

'How romantic!' she said, 'and right now, I have no idea, you haven't tried to contact me in three weeks so I'm guessing that's not a good start, I barely know you, and you're my boyfriends buddy, not looking great is it?'

'Uh, I suppose not'

'You suppose not, well I know not! I'm cut up about Chad and Tay right now, I don't know what to do and I don't feel like shopping so my life is a mess! I have to go, I have a bubble bath calling my name'

'Ok, bye then'

'Toodles' she said grumpily and hung up, throwing it on her bed.

She glanced at her pair of love birds, happily sat together on a perch. Juliet began chirping happily which just mad Sharpay worse.

'Oh hush up' she said, flinging the silk cloth over to shut it up, 'just because you have a faithful boyfriend, well for your information, in the end, he's stupid, you die, he doesn't get it and commits suicide, then you come back to life and die again, life sucks, deal with it' before flouncing into the bathroom and sinking into her bath.

'If only life were like a bubble bath, all warm and…bubbly' she said to herself, giggling at her stupid comment.

**A/N **

**So, I'm back from holiday!! I tried to make Sharpay funnier, so you can see a different side to her, did it work?**

**Review! Much love, xxxxx**


	43. Im sorry!

**Hey everyone!!!**

**Really sorry to have 2 tell you this but the story's being put on hold. I'm going away for a month with my family, so I won't have a chance to update at all. I'm going to leave it on a cliffhanger though so you'll have to wait and see if she's pregnant or not!!!!**

**Most of you seem pretty keen on one idea but you never know!!! Of course, I do, but that's not the point lol!!!**

**You'll all have seen high school musical 2 as well by the time I get back, and because I live in England, I don't think it comes out till September, but whatever, so I might not read any stories 'cause I want to keep the facts secret so it won't ruin it for me!!! **

**Actually, can anyone tell me the exact date it comes out in the UK? Cause im getting loadz of different answers, I'd really appreciate it!!!!! **

**Much love, (and apologies!) Evie, xxxxxxx**


	44. Hey People!

**HEY PEOPLE!!!**

**Guess who's bak???? Yep, moi, lol, spent to much time in france!!!**

**So il try an update as soon as possible, soz bout the wait!!!!**

**Love u lots!!! A bientot!!!!**

**Much love, evie!!!**

**xxxxxx**


	45. The Truth

'Miss Montez, you can go through now' said the receptionist.

Gabriella smiled and took Troy by the hand.

'Ah, good morning you two. I understand you're here for a scan to detect whether you are in fact expecting, is that correct?' he asked.

'Yes, yes it is' Gabriella replied.

'Very well, please just hop up onto the chair and we'll take a look, is Mr Bolton staying?'

'Yes I am' Troy replied firmly, and taking Gabriella's hand, helping her up.

'Right, well then' The doctor said, a little taken back by the force of Troy's response.

_1 hour later_

'Troy, just sit down will you?' Gabriella exclaimed.

'I can't! Why is it taking so long?' he said, pacing.

'Troy stop it, people are looking at us!'

'Gabs, I don't think I can do it, I can't have a baby at this age, what will happen to us?'

Gabriella stared at him, then got up and speed walked to the ladies bathroom, luckily she was the only one there.

She rested her arms on the basin and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Was she really ready for a baby? Honestly? She didn't think so.

The door opened and in walked Troy, looking and feeling very guilty and ashamed.

'I'm sorry Gabs'

'So am I' she replied.

'No really, I don't know what I was thinking, of course I can raise this baby, as long as I have you nothing matters, I know I can do it'

'But I don't think I can' she told him softly.

He looked at her questioningly.

'I don't think, given our age, and everything, that I could do it, I'm sorry Troy, I'm so sorry' she said, crying.

In one swift movement, she was enveloped in Troy's arms, crying into his chest.

'It's ok baby, I'm worried too, but you know, there are ways, first we need to find out what's happening, then we'll figure out what to do, I won't pressure you, I love you too much, besides, it's ok to be scared'

'Who said I was scared?' Gabriella joked, pulling away.

'Baby please, you were in the same state and we were in the same position when we watched that horror movie, I think I know when you're scared'

'I love you' she said, her breath tingling his mouth, their noses brushing.

'I love you too' he whispered, and kissed her softly.

'You ready to go back?' he whispered.

'Yeah, just let me freshen up, I'll be out in a minute'

He nodded and kissed her nose before leaving her.

She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror before smiling.

If he could stand kissing her when she had mascara running down her face she knew he'd stick by her whatever.

_I am not a child now  
I can take care of myself  
I mustn't let them down now  
I Mustn't let them see me cry  
Cause I'm fine, I'm fine_

I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith  
And trust and pixie dust

I'll try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I'll try  
But I can't see what you see  
I'll try, I'll try.

My whole world is changing  
I don't know where to turn  
I can't leave you waiting  
But I can't stay and watch this city burn  
Ooh, Watch it burn

'Cause I'll try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I'll try  
But I can't see where you see  
I'll try, I'll try

I'll try and try to understand  
The distance in between  
The love I feel and the things I fear  
And every single dream

I can finally see it  
Now I have to believe  
All those precious stories  
All the world is made of  
Faith, and trust... and pixie dust.

So, I'll try  
Because I finally believe  
I'll try, cuz I can see where you see

I'll try, I'll try  
I'll try...  
Woah woah woah woah..  
To fly

She knew she'd grown up this past year, by a long way. But she also knew she had a lot more growing up to do, but as long as Troy was in the same position, she could do it.

That position was by her side, guiding her and holding her.

She freshened up and walked back out, ignoring the stares and put her arms around Troy, loving the feel of him wrapping his around her.

'Miss Montez, Mr Bolton, if you'd like to follow me, we have the results'

Gabriella looked up at Troy worriedly but he smiled down at her reassuringly, though inside he felt anything but reassured.

The two teenagers followed Doctor Mason through and took a seat.

'Now, before I give you these results, I must give you these leaflets. They give all kinds of information on teenage pregnancy, child care etc. If that is the case, and you are in fact pregnant-'

'Wait, so you don't actually know?' Troy asked.

'Oh no, our practice believes the could-be-parents should have the right to know first, then, if it is their wish that they tell us, we'll try and help as much as possible'

Troy nodded and squeezed Gabriella's waist.

'so if you are in fact pregnant, there is a number on each of the leaflets, care-lines etc, you may now leave or if you so wish, can stay here to open it, it's entirely your decision'

'I think we'll go back home, yeah Gabs?' Troy asked.

Gabriella just nodded, unable to speak, just staring at the brown envelope.

_20 minutes later_

'What are you doing?' Gabriella asked as Troy pulled the car up near the beach on the way home.

'Ella, we need to open it, we can't just sit and stare at it, come on, lets do it together'

'But Troy-'

'No buts, come on, we owe it to ourselves' Troy insisted.

'Well you do it then, I can't' she said, before running out to the sand.

'Ella!' Troy yelled after her.

She didn't reply, just ran round the corner. Troy sank back into the seat.

'You've cause a lot of trouble already, and you might not even exist' he murmured, gently running his thumb under the seal.

What he saw shocked him, but also, in a weird sense, made him feel happy.

He locked the car and went in search of Gabriella, knowing she'd be in the small cave they'd once shared a date in.

He walked in and saw her sat on a rock, watching the waves crash against each other.

She saw him and held out her arms, immediately he picked her up and held her against him.

'It's all ok, nothings wrong, I promise' he whispered, stroking her head.

'So we're not pregnant?' she asked in a small voice.

'No, we're not pregnant' he assured her, relief flooding their bodies.

'I'm sorry' she whispered, after a few minutes silence.

'Don't be, you're my baby anyway, why would I need another?' he asked her, kissing her nose.

'I love you Troy, more than ever'

'I love you too baby, like never before' he replied, sitting her on his lap, as they watched the sea in silence, relieved and happy, together.

**A/N**

**So, how was that for a comeback chapter, good enough??? Reviews would be great, mucho love!!! Evie xxx**


	46. Breaking Down The Barriers

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! It has been a while hasn't it! I'm having difficulties with the baby and the stress an everything. It was my birthday on Thursday!! Sweet 16! Yay! Lol. Anyways, I hope this quenches your thirst, I promise I won't be so long in updating next time! Much love! Evie xxx**

'_I love you Troy, more than ever'_

'_I love you too baby, like never before' he replied, sitting her on his lap, as they watched the sea in silence, relieved and happy, together._

So Troy and Gabriella weren't pregnant, there was a sense of longing for the thing that never was. Recently, Gabriella had found herself imagining life with Troy, when they were older, and had children. She imagined how he'd look with age, she caught herself smiling, and she knew he'd only get better looking as he aged. Even with grey hair, it would make him look…distinguished.

She found herself thinking of names, baby names, and listening to songs that described them both. Then she would shake herself out of it, and remember she was only still a teenager, and they'd had a lucky escape the first time.

No, three weeks on, it wasn't Troy and Gabriella who had the problems this time, it was the others. Chad, Sharpay, Zeke and Taylor. They were torn, torn between loyalty to their best friend or partner, and the urge to be with the one they felt they belonged to, belonged with, by their side. So far, they'd all managed to hold it in, but Sharpay was near breaking point, the question was, how long till it was all out in the open? The answer is today, at Sharpay's country club, where the original 5 were hanging out.

'I have something to say!' Sharpay said, getting to her feet.

'Yes, I was wondering what the new design for Jimmy Choo flip-flops was' Taylor joked.

'Shut up, this is important' Sharpay snarled at her.

Over the weeks, Sharpay had grown more and more resentment towards Taylor. Ok, so she herself had cheated on Chad, but at least it wasn't with her best friend's boyfriend! She certainly hadn't continued with it. And the fact Taylor seemed to be so friendly towards her, knowing that she's got off with her boyfriend. It made Sharpay realise how easily lies could be told.

Taylor was hurt, sure Sharpay could be snappy sometimes but never as bad as that. Come to think of it, she had been colder over the past few weeks, ever since…oh my god, Taylor thought, she knows. She knows about me and Chad. How could she? They'd kept quiet about it, only ever kissed indoors with the curtains shut, didn't text or ring each other, didn't gaze at each other and give the game away. Nothing, she couldn't possibly know, could she?

Chad was uneasy, his official girlfriend, and the one he really felt should hold that title, was obviously mad with each other, and he had no idea why. Sure, he'd been dating Taylor secretly, but had been really clever about keeping it quiet. He'd showered Sharpay with gifts, told her he loved her countless times, every time feeling a sense of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He knew if push came to shove, he'd choose Taylor, but Sharpay was the one he chose first, and surely he should give her some respect and not dent her pride, which he knew she treasured dearly. The only way not to dent it, was to keep quiet about the Taylor thing, that way, everyone was a winner, weren't they?

'What is your problem?' Taylor said, standing up.

'My problem is you, you lie and lie to me, and then act like my best friend! You're a backstabbing cow Taylor McKessie!' Sharpay screamed.

'Shar, hold up, you don't have to speak to her like that' Chad told her.

'You! Don't even get me started on you! You've been throwing gifts on me for weeks, thinking it made you seem like the perfect boyfriend, when really, you're the opposite! You've been cheating on me you man-whore! For days and days and weeks and months! All the time thinking I hadn't got a clue, when really I've known all along, how does that make you feel Chad?'

Gabriella and Troy sat there, Gabriella on his lap, mouths wide open at the scene in front of them.

Chad had the grace to blush and look down, ashamed.

'Guilty? Guilty that you've lied to not only me but your best friend as well? Or happy? Happy that it's all out in the open so you can run off with your little tart and live together forever?' Sharpay pressed.

'Hey! She's not a tart!' Chad shouted.

'No?' Sharpay smirked.

Taylor, so far, had thought that Sharpay didn't know it was her, so fool her.

'Taylor?' Sharpay asked sweetly, spinning round, 'do you think Chad's 'bit on the side' is a man-hungry, boyfriend stealing whore?'

'N-n-no' Taylor stuttered.

Gabriella and Troy were confused, how would Taylor know? Then it dawned on them and they looked at each other, shocked.

'Oh, you might not think so, but I think you are, don't you?'

'W-what?' Taylor asked, trying to stay calm.

'What do you mean what? No use trying to lie about it now, you're the other woman, you're the number three in this little ménage-a-trois, the missing part! You're a bitch!'

Anger bubbled up inside Chad.

'Sharpay! That's enough! You're not exactly the queen of niceness yourself!'

Sharpay had managed to hold it in so far, but now her barriers had been broken down, she was defenceless.

'I loved you! So much, and for some stupid reason I thought you were different, I guess I was wrong. Nothing about me has changed, which is why I'm stood here wondering, what makes her so much better than me? Was it wrong to love you that you had to hurt me so bad?'

Chad just looked at the tears streaming down her face, and felt genuinely sorry, for everything.

'Come on Shar, we had fun, you know we did, we had a great time together, and at the beginning, yeah, I loved you, but I wasn't _in_ love with you, like I am with Taylor. Don't make this any more difficult than it is, just accept it'

'Accept it! You want me to accept it!' she screamed!

Chad winced and shut his eyes, bracing himself for a slap, only to open them and find her staring at him, her mascara running down her face, eyes blood-shot.

He managed to look in her eyes before being forced to turn away, guilt enveloping him.

'Ok' she whispered, forcing herself to smile, only to fail.

'W-what?' he managed to ask.

'I don't want to lose the friendship I have with both of you, but all I ask, is that if you both leave me alone for a week or so, to get over it, and if you want to hand hold and stuff, wait until I'm not around' Sharpay said, regaining her dignity.

'Of course' Chad and Taylor said at once.

'Good, I'd like you to leave now, Troy, Gabi, you can stay as planned, but I think you two should give me some space for a while'

She turned and walked off, stalking back into the building, but as soon as she was in her quarters, alone, she broke down.

_With The Others_

'Man! I can't believe she accepted that!' Chad said, pulling Taylor close.

'I know! Hey, you guys wanna go for a pizza?' Taylor asked Troy who was helping Gabriella to her feet.

Troy kept quiet, but Gabriella spoke up.

'Taylor? How could you? Sharpay is our best friend! You betrayed her in the worst possible way! I thought more of you than that'

Gabriella left them with Troy following behind, to go and find Sharpay and comfort her.

'She said she was ok with it! Why can't you be?!' Chad shouted after her.

Troy just turned around and looked Chad in the eye, revealing the disgust they held. Before following his girlfriend back inside the country club, he said to his best friend since pre-school,

'Of course she's going to smile and say she's happy for you, but look in the eyes you used to love, you broke her'


	47. Two Different Puzzles

**A/N**

**Hey people! So ****so****so****so****so****so****so****so****so****so**** sorry I haven't updated!! My computer had to get fixed and stuff, but I have it back now! ****Yay**** But anyways, I had 3 whole chapters written up for Waiter Dude before it crashed but they got lost when it got repaired!! ****Grrrr****lol****, so, I'm co-writing a story with Luc (****HSMandChelseaFCfan****) called ****After**** You've Gone, check it out and leave a review, we both think ****its**** different to any other story, it deals with different issues. On with the story!!!! ****xx**

_'Of course she's going to smile and say she's happy for you, but look in the eyes you used to love, you broke her'_

'Oh Shar, he's not worth it, no guy is' Gabriella soothed after finding Sharpay flung on her bed.

Troy raised his eyebrows at her and Gabriella returned the look, saying she didn't mean him.

'Yes he is! And I'm pathetic because of it! Sad isn't it? How no matter what he does or says to me... if he came running back... if he needed me again... I'll be here... right here waiting for him; I'd take him back... no questions asked. Sad isn't it?'

'No, it's not sad; you just have to forget him'

'Forget him! How can I forget him? He'll always be there! And you know, maybe I don't want to forget him! Maybe I want to remember him, he's the one who broke my heart, the reason my world fell apart, he's the one who made me cry, yet I'm still in love with him and I don't know why.'

Troy smiled at her rhyming, she could always make things sound as if they should be a song, it was what Sharpay did.

'You can't think like this, he hurt you, and none of us will ever forget that, but with us, surely you can move on, love again?' Gabriella said, rubbing her shoulder.

'Love is like falling down... in the end you're left hurt, scarred, and with a memory of it forever.' Sharpay said emotionlessly.

'Of course you're going to get your heart broken. And it isn't just going to happen once, but a lot. That's just part of growing up, and it makes you stronger. Then you can handle it better next time. You may not get through it yourself, but your friends will help you through it. And you'll be a stronger person because of it. Then one day someone will come along, and it'll all pay off and no one will ever break your heart again.' Troy told her, sitting on her other side.

Gabriella saw Troy in a whole new light, he could actually give good advice.

'Sometimes it's better to be alone. No one can hurt you that way.' Sharpay mumbled.

'No! Shar, after a while, you learn the difference between holding a hand, and falling in love. You'll learn kisses don't always mean something. Promises can be broken just as easily as they were made, and as hard as it is to believe, sometimes goodbyes are forever.' Gabriella said wisely.

'Perhaps I saw what I wanted to see in him and made him to be more than he was.'

'None of this is your fault, none of it, do you hear? Don't you dare blame yourself!' Gabriella ordered.

'I don't know which I would rather believe... that he never did care or that he eventually stopped.'

'Chad cared, believe me, he cared' Troy assured her.

'But it stopped, he stopped caring didn't he? All I want to know is why'

'In life you have to understand that the changed can't be changed, and you can't hurt the hurt, because the changed, changed for a reason, and the hurt, can't possibly be hurt anymore.' Gabi tried to help.

'Stop talking bullshit Gabs, I'm a wreck and I don't understand anything right now'

Sharpay got up and locked herself in the bathroom, after trying to be let in, Troy and Gabriella sank back onto the bed.

Troy caught her eye and saw the look in them.

'Oh no you don't!' he said, grabbing her arm and yanking her back down as she got up to run off.

'They've destroyed her Troy! You can't just make me stay here and not do anything!'

'You getting involved is going to make everything a whole lot more complicated, just hold up and let the real Gabi think, she'd know the right thing to do' Troy said calmly.

'You're right' she responded sitting back down.

As soon as Troy let go of her arm he knew it was a mistake. She was off.

'Gabs!' he yelled, chasing after her.

'I'LL KILL THEM!' she screamed over her shoulder, nearly knocking Mr. Fulton over in the process.

They just reached the gate as Chad and Taylor were leaving, arms wrapped round each other.

'Wow, you run fast' Troy gasped at her, bending over.

'YOU COMPLETE BASTARDS!' Gabriella yelled.

Everyone, even Troy was shocked at her language, Gabriella never used language like that.

'Excuse me?' Taylor said, with attitude.

'Don't you dare speak to me in that tone! You have destroyed my best friend! She's locked herself in the bathroom because of you both, and if any harm comes to her whatsoever, I will never, ever forgive you!'

'Gabi, you're the one who always said Sharpay needing taking down a peg or two!' Taylor retorted.

'Not like this! I never meant it like this and you know that! Stop trying to make excuses for yourself! What you did was wrong and hurtful!'

'You wanna know why I broke up with her?' Chad asked.

'No, I wanna know why you_ cheated_ on her!' Gabriella snapped.

'Well, it's like, once I sat down and looked at the situation, all the pieces lying on the floor, it just wasn't a puzzle anymore. None of the pieces fit together. And even if I tried really hard, the pieces, well they were two different puzzles. That's why I did it, she needs to understand that.'

'You know what?' Gabriella said menacingly, moving closer to them.

'What?' Taylor asked, fearing a slap.

'I wish she saved all the tears she cried over you so I could fucking drown you in them.'

Troy wasn't shocked at this, he was proud, his girlfriend, his Gabi, wasn't afraid to stick up for what she knew was right, and that was one of the many reasons why he loved her.

'Dude, you gonna let her talk to us like that?' Chad asked Troy.

'Actually…yeah' was the response.

'You bet he is' Sharpay said from behind them.

'Shar, I thought everything was ok between us?' Chad asked confused.

'Well I lied! I lied just like you did, you know I've been thinking, I don't understand why I let myself stay with you, after all the lies and all the tears I cried. What makes you so fucking special?'

'Shar-' Chad began but got interrupted.

'NO! LET ME FINISH! Sometimes things can seem so perfect, and then in a split second. It all comes and blows back up in your face, making you remember that nothing ever works out. Something always fucks up your "perfect thing". And what fucked up our perfect thing was her' she said, indicating Taylor, she continued -

'You know what? You should go out with anyone your heart desires because, eventually, I know what will happen. See, you're gonna be with all those other girls, but none of those girls are gonna be like me. I'm different than all of them. You're going to realize that I'm the one you're meant for and you're going to come back to me. So sure, cheat on me now, break my heart, but I'm telling you, you'll be back. You'll be back when you realize that you broke the one girl who was meant to be with you. But see, the thing is, you just better hope the girl is still there. That's _she's_ still there.'

'What do you want me to do Shar? What are you trying to make me see? You? Guilt? What?' Chad asked.

'The thing that I want you to see the most is that I can survive without you. I was hoping we'd still friends when I got married. I hoped that I'd invite you to the wedding and you'd come. Then you'd see me as the happiest girl in the world. You'd see me with a guy that treats me right and loves me more than himself. You'd see all that you could've had and you'd regret letting me go. But I don't want to stay friends with you. You broke me, and I don't want to be broken. My heart was taken by you... broken by you... and now it is in pieces because of you. You always say you hate to see me hurt, and you hate to see me cry. So all those times that you hurt me, did you close your eyes?'

'Shar-' Chad began, but couldn't find the words.

'I thought so. You didn't give me a thought did you? A million words would not bring you back, I know because I've tried, neither would a million tears, I know I've cried.'

'How long did you know?' Chad asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

'Since Gabriella's party. I just couldn't face up to it. I knew, of course I knew, I'm not stupid! Just because I'm blonde, I'm not a total air-head, but I didn't want you to leave. I thought if I didn't think about it, it wouldn't happen. And I gave you so many chances to tell me, so many. You had so many opportunities to tell me the truth but you didn't, because you're a coward'

'I'm sorry' he muttered.

'Me too' Taylor added.

Sharpay's eyes slid and rested on Taylor, staring her out.

'Do you know how it feels to be broken hearted Taylor? Do you know? Let me tell you. You feel empty, betrayed, and no happiness whatsoever. You don't want to laugh, because you know it's not going to help, but you don't want to cry, because it will just make you feel worse. You feel like your heart is falling apart, but not only that, but you know soon your life is going to feel like it's falling apart too. You don't think it will ever end, and no matter what this person has done to you, it feels impossible to stop loving them. And everyone wonders why if they have hurt you so much, then why do you still love them. That's the confusing part, you don't know why, you just do, and the people who hurt you the most, and normally the ones you love the most. And then, after a few weeks, you finally feel a sense of relief, like you're getting happy again, but you know inside that you're just going into denial. And after a few more weeks, you're back to where you were an empty soul and teary eyes. You thought you got over them, but really, you just stopped showing it. And you can't help but to show it again. It leaves deep scars on your heart that are there forever. And no one understands how you feel, and how deep you are hurt, no matter who they are, because it hasn't happened to them. And even if it has, every broken heart is different. They don't know the true pain you feel and carry each and everyday now, so you learn that basically you are alone with all this. And the feeling starts to overwhelm you, and suddenly you just break down, right there, because you know you've had enough, the tears just instantly start flowing, and you're to the point where you don't care who see's. Because you've spent so many nights lying awake in bed, and so many days being haunted by the scars and fear of rejection. And in the midst of all these tears, you know that it's not helping anyone, and it's not going to bring them back, if you ever even had them in the first place. After about a million tears have been cried, you finally pull yourself back together and keep going. Your throat starts to clench and your eyes burn with the tears you are trying to hold back. Everyone says, "It will be okay…" But you know it won't. And that's the truth, it won't. And you look back on all of the hurt you had from this, and you realize that people are horrible. You're still hurt, but you've learned to hide it so that everyone thinks you are okay. So now every time you see this person, you know you still love them, and you feel a slight tingle in your heart yearning for them to love you, screaming out, but for some reason they don't hear it. And then you sit back and wonder how one person could have caused all of this...so I made a choice to finally let go, because I can't stand the pain, it's time for my last tear to fall and smile. I cried today... not because I miss you... or even want you... but because I realized I'm gonna be all right without you.'

There was a long silence, in which Chad and Taylor had the sense to keep their heads down. Finally, just as Gabriella was about to speak, Sharpay ended it.

'So... from now on... when you think of me... just remember that I could've been the best thing you ever had.'

She turned to Gabriella and they walked back inside, arms wrapped round each other. Troy turned to follow but Chad called him back.

'If it was you, and you were in my position, what would you do?'

Troy smiled and sighed.

'We talk like we know what's going on. But we don't. We don't know anything. We're young and we're gonna screw-up a lot. We're gonna keep changing our minds and even sometimes our hearts. And through all that, the only thing we can truly offer each other…is forgiveness'

It took a while for Chad to understand what Troy was saying but then he realized.

'Mates?' he asked.

'Mates' Troy confirmed.

Then, without another word, he walked back inside, back to his girlfriend, ready for a whole lot of girl-talk and comforting.

**A/N**

**Review????**


	48. Unnapreciative Women

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm ****sosososososososososososo**** sorry! The comp went in 4 repairs and there was a mix up so we've only just got it back! I'm mega sorry, but anyway, here it is, hope ****its**** ok. Also, check out ****After**** You've Gone, on my profile, we haven't been able to update for the same reasons but it should be back soon! Love you all!**

**X****xxx**

**Woops, I put the wrong ****chappy**** up b4, ignore it everyone! This is the real one!!!!**

_2__ months later_

'Honey, you can't carry those in your condition, let me' Jack said to Tanya, who was struggling to lift two cases, this was a mistake as Tanya was already over-emotional with the pregnancy.

'What exactly do you mean, my condition? Just because I have a baby the size of a flaming watermelon inside of me doesn't mean I'm an invalid Jack!'

'No, you're right, sorry' Jack rushed, he knew better than to annoy her.

Gabriella and Troy smiled and shook their heads, Gabriella handed Troy her case and he put it in the boot, then, once everything was packed and the house was locked, they were off.

'Are you both alright back there?' Tanya asked.

'Yes' came the chorused reply.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella as she leaned into him, she snuggled down and they began the two hour drive to the airport.

'Here, listen to this' Troy said, handing her his MP3 player.

Gabriella found her favorite song and let it play on repeat, eventually falling asleep to it.

_I fell in a perfect way__Never had a choice to make__Crashed into your tidal wave__I didn't even struggle__Sailed right through you atmosphere__Closed my eyes and landed here__I didn't see the trouble__And I didn't care__I can't __unlove__ you__Can't do that__No matter how I try__I'll never turn my back on__Someone who loved me too__I can do most anything I have to__But there's one thing I cannot change__I almost __kinda__ like the pain__Wear your tattoo like a stain__And it will take forever__To fade away__I can't __unlove__ you__Can't do that__No matter how I try__I'll never turn my back on__Someone who loved me too__I can do most anything I have to__But I can't __unlove__ you, no__Why would I want to, oh__I can't __unlove__ you__Can't do that__I'll treasure__Get through this__Why would I want to__There's always time for other dreams__Why must we erase these things__I can't __unlove__ you__Can't do that__No matter how I try__I'll never turn my back on__Someone who loved me too__I can do most anything I have to__I can't __unlove__ you__Can't do that__No matter how I try__I'll never turn my back on__Someone who loved me too__I can do most anything I have to__But I can't __unlove__ you_

Troy smiled and kissed her head lovingly, he never knew how much he could really love until he met her, it was as if it consumed everything inside of him, it was the god's honest truth, that his love for her, conquered all.

More importantly, he knew she was the one, the only one for him, and he knew she was the one he wanted to look up at with nerves and fear but most of all true love as he would ask her to marry him. He knew her eyes were the one he'd gaze into as she made her way towards him in the church. He knew hers were the lips he would softly kiss while handing her their first child in the hospital. He knew she was the one he would smile encouragingly at when their hoard of children would tire her out. He knew she was the one he would comfort and wipe away the tears she shed as they watched their kids leave home, one after another. He knew she was the one he wanted to wake up and watch as she got more and more beautiful every day, he knew she was the one who would look at him with tears in her eyes as she held onto their first grandchild. He knew hers was the hand he would take as their brood of children walked down the aisle on their wedding days, he knew she was the one he wanted to grow old with, and sit next to on identical rocking chairs, looking in photo albums at all the times they'd shared, loving every memory.

She was the one.

'Don't ever let her go' Jack said softly, as the cruised further on to the airport.

Tanya had long since fallen asleep and her head was lolling against the window, Gabriella's of course, was resting on Troy's chest.

'I wouldn't dare' Troy replied, stroking her hair.

'It may sound horrible to you son, but the way you feel about Gabi, is the exact same way I feel about your mother, she's the whole world to me, with her, I'm on top of the world, without her, I'm stuck in the midst of it, looking for a way to reach the top, to find her again'.

'It doesn't sound horrible Dad, it sounds like true love'

'That's because it is, do you know how hard it is to find true love? Not everyone does, I think the Bolton boys have been lucky in that area'

'Gabriella makes everything worthwhile. Waking up knowing I'm going to see her, spend my day with her, just feels amazing, I couldn't wish for more than that.'

'You can wish for more, but you've no need, she's all you need and all you want, keep her close' Jack advised, as they pulled into the airport car-park.

'I will' Troy answered, as Tanya stirred from her sleep.

'We're here honey, come on' Jack said.

'I know I'm not a dog Jack' Tanya snapped, getting out of the car.

'Still think she's the one?' Troy joked.

'She was like this when she was pregnant with you, pleasant as ever to everyone else, to me it was as if I couldn't do anything right, this holiday will put an end to it though, for real…I hope' Jack sighed, getting out.

'Gabi, we're here babe, time to wake up' Troy coaxed.

'Too…tired…' she moaned.

Troy smiled.

'Oh my god! Sharpay's making out with Zeke!' he exclaimed.

Gabriella's head shot up and she looked around.

Troy just collapsed into laughter,

'Not funny Troy!' Gabriella snapped.

'Oh come on! It was a joke!'

'Using my heart broken best friend for a joke isn't funny!' she told him, getting out of the car.

'She wouldn't mind!' Troy exclaimed.

'Wouldn't she? I suppose because she's taken everyone else's crap, some more from you wouldn't hurt!' she shouted, storming off across the car park to where Tanya was waiting.

'What?' Troy asked himself quietly, wondering exactly how they had been so loved up in the car, and now she was spitting fire at him.

'Smooth move son' Jack said laughing, piling the last case onto the trolley.

'Thanks' Troy said sarcastically, picking up two hold-alls, his and Gabriella's.

The two Bolton's walked over to meet their unappreciative women and carried on through to the terminal.

Tanya and Jack went to check in while Troy and Gabi went to the shop to stock up on supplies.

Gabriella only had her bag with her; Troy was still carrying the two hold-alls.

'Jeez babe, how much have you got in here?' he asked, lifting it up onto his shoulder, 'I mean, I know you're beautiful and all, but even you don't need this much stuff'

Gabriella tried to prevent a smile but couldn't. Troy saw and grinned.

He'd won her over.

Or not.

Because at that moment, a group of girls around the same age as Troy and Gabriella noticed them. Their eyes travelled to where Troy's short-sleeved white t-shirt had ridden up when it got caught on the hold-all, they noticed his tanned, muscular stomach and arms and giggled. A few waved and blew kisses, the prettiest winked.

Troy caught Gabriella's eye and saw she was fuming.

'Babe-' he said, trying to reason with her.

'No Troy! I don't wanna deal with it right now!' Gabriella said, storming off out of the shop.

'Gabi, honey-' he began.

'You know what, you go back and have a whale of a time with that blonde over there, I'll be sat right here wondering what happened to our perfect relationship!' she said, throwing herself into a seat.

Troy took the one next to her and turned.

He took her hands into his and when she pulled away he just grabbed them back. When she eventually stopped pulling back he put her hands on his lips and kissed them.

'What's wrong?' he asked her softly.

Gabriella broke down and sobbed, she stood up and for one minute Troy thought she was going to walk off again but she took a bag off his lap and sat down on him, putting her head in the crook of his neck.

'Everything' she cried.

'Do you wanna talk about it?' Troy questioned, rubbing her back soothingly.

She shook her head and he understood.

'Ok, when you do let me know, I'll sort everything out, don't worry' he whispered in her ear.

Gabriella lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes watery and big.

'I'm sorry' she said.

'What for?' he asked puzzled.

'For being such a bitch, I've left you out so much these past few weeks, I just thought if I could get Sharpay feeling good about herself then everything would be better but nothing seems to work! So when it got to me that I couldn't do anything, and you know I'm a perfectionist, I took it out on you, I'm sorry' she told him.

'Hey' he said, cupping her face in his hands, 'don't be sorry, I understand, and nothing you do will ever stop me loving you, ever'.

He kissed her softly and chastely on the lips and kissed her tears away.

'I love you' he told her, still holding her face.

'I love you too' she replied.


	49. Important Authors Note

Okay guys, I know what you're thinking...where the hell has she been? I'm not gonna drag you into the whole 'I'm sorry please forgive me' routine. I don't know whether you'll see this as good news or bad news so just take it as you like...

I'm going in a whole new direction of fanfiction! I'll be more veering towards Gossip Girl fics and such, meaning I don't want to continue with the HSM ones I've started...I'm sure you'll all have noticed my writing suffering from my lack of interest.

So what I'm doing is auctioning off my uncompleted fics! Including 'Cruising for Love', 'Leave for Me', 'Starting from the Beginning' and 'Waiter Dude'.

All that needs doing is the first person to ask/bid for a story gets/wins it and then myself and them have an email correspondence. They can then copy all the chapters from whichever story and create it onto their profile. As soon as they're done, the original will be deleted from my profile. All the person has to do is put in the description of the story that it was originally created and written by me up until chapter whatever.

Does that sound okay to you guys? I'll probably cry and get all emotional over them when the time comes but it's better this way.

So just review this telling me which story you want, if you want any.

Eve x


End file.
